


Awakening of the Phantom

by ReaperofBalance



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), DCU, Danny Phantom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 56,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperofBalance/pseuds/ReaperofBalance
Summary: The Reign Storm has begun and Danny has suffered a loss he never thought he'd face, now his full power will be unleashed and the King of Ghosts will know fear! However, it is not just the King of Ghosts that should fear the Halfa, because he is not someone you want to cross... or it will be the last thing you do.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Ember McLain
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Rage

**Hey guys welcome to my first Danny Phantom story and my first Morally Grey story. This is starting during the Reign Storm “movie” and, naturally, you all should expect differences and changes to pop up. Some will be explained immediately and some will take a while to be explained.**

**Now this is also getting crossed primarily with DC and Bayonetta. However, that doesn’t mean that there won’t be some minor things added such as attacks, weapons, or even women from other items that would fit into this setting.**

**Now, I am going to give fair warning: this is an OP Danny fic so just be prepared for him to be destroying enemies and going through some fights like a blow torch through butter.**

**That’s all I’ve got to say for this chap so let’s get this show on the road.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, DC comics, or anything else I use in this fic. Would be nice if I did, but sadly I don’t and I’m doing this for free.**

**Special thanks to TheWhiteTitan for not only helping inspiring this idea, but for helping me hash out some details. I strongly recommend checking out his Danny Phantom fics, especially Forgotten Hero.**

"Speech"

_[thoughts]_

_(Telepathic thoughts)_

" _TV/Radio/Phone/Book"_

_Ghost Attack_

" **Danny pissed, monster, altered, Ghost, otherworldly voice”**

**_[above’s thoughts]_ **

**_(above’s Telepathic thoughts)_ **

**_* See Bottom for explanation_ **

**Chapter 1: Rage**

**_Amity Park: Central Park  
_**16 year old Danny Fenton, also known as the Hero Danny Phantom, was not having a good couple of days. It started with his arch enemy Vlad Masters, also known as the villain Vlad Plasmius (I know real original the both of them), came crashing into his parents’ lab looking like he just went 10 rounds with a heavy weight champion. Then the asshole known as Fright Knight came and attacked the town claiming to be there under orders of some king of ghosts which ended up with Danny’s friend Val nearly getting killed. Both he and Vlad fought him off only him to threaten to return and he did with an army of skeletons.

He and Val, despite her injuries, were handling them before the Fright Knight came and seemed to have gotten more serious as he was kicking both their asses causing Val to be injured worse and Danny to change back to normal. Except before the Knight could try anything substantial, Danny’s father, Jack Fenton, came wearing a pair of mechanical pants and began slamming into the Fright Knight at high velocity speeds turning his slightly overweight father into a Human battering ram moving about 40 MPH. For a while it looked like his dad was going to fend off the Fright Knight.

If this was a perfect world, then his father would have kept hitting him and forced the Fright Knight to flee. If it was a perfect world, Fright Knight wouldn’t have been able to handle Jack moving so fast and hitting him over and over. However, this was not a perfect world and this was not some cartoon where the good guy always wins without losing anything. This was not some sunshine story where the hero keeps the moral high ground as he never loses anything while letting justice prevail.

This was real life and that became evident as the Fright Knight got his footing and started fighting back… hard. To put it bluntly, Jack had his ass kicked and it was only describable as brutal beyond belief. Danny was only able to watch helplessly as his body was still recovering from his own ass kicking, but that didn’t stop him from trying even as his friends Tucker and Sam, mother Maddie, sister Jazz, and his ‘cousin’ Dani trying to help him and Val up.

They all froze however as they heard Jack scream and widened their eyes in horror as Jack was run through by Fright Knight’s sword before Fright Knight then blasted him back towards them. Danny immediately broke free from his mother and friends and went to Jack feeling cold fear going through him as he did.

Upon arriving, Danny collapsed to his knees to see his father bleeding and broken before him, “Dad?” Danny asked with his voice breaking and tears stinging his eyes.

Jack managed to open on eye and look at him before a small smile came to his face, “Da… Danny. Take care… of your mother… sister… and cousin. I’m proud of… you, Danny.” Jack got out as Maddie and the others came over. Jack moved his left hand up to cup Maddie’s face, “Maddie.” He stated simply with the smile still there before his hand dropped and Maddie widened her eyes in horror.

“Jack?” Maddie asked as her eyes started tearing up and it got worse as there was no answer, “Jack?!?” She cried as she laid her face on his chest and sobbed her heart out while Jazz and Dani were both crying as Val, Sam, and Tucker lowered their heads in sadness.

Danny however was frozen in shock. His father was dead. The Fright Knight killed him. His father was gone for good and not coming back. It was Fright Knight and his king’s fault! Those thoughts changed his shock and sadness into an unbelievable rage as he stood with his hair covering his eyes.

The others looked at him as the rage kept building as something inside him awakened and became free. Danny clenched his fists and grit his teeth as his body trembled, “You won’t get away with this.” Danny growled as his eyes started to glow green, green electricity started sparking around him, and his hair was waving in the air and flashing white while the sky filled with dark clouds and green lightning started flashing everywhere. Maddie and the others were staring at Danny in shock as they saw what was happening and were wondering what exactly was happening.

Unknown to them, the ghosts that were hiding in town were all suddenly struck by a large ghostly power they hadn’t felt before as it washed over the town and it was too much for some and they had to go see what the hell it was. Naturally, they were shocked to see Danny standing there against the Fright Knight generating the power they were feeling. They were all confused before Kitty gasped in shock and pointed to just behind him letting them see his father dead on the ground and immediately they understood and felt bad. They had issues with Danny, not his family and they didn’t cross that line even Skulker only kidnapped his friends but never harmed them.

However, they weren’t the only ones watching as several residents of the town were watching from a safe distance and were shocked at what they were seeing as well, especially those from the high school since wimpy Danny Fenton was showing to be something else entirely. One Dash Baxter was feeling a little bad and fearful for bullying him in school: the fearful because clearly Danny could have kicked his ass whenever he wanted and bad because he was actually thankful for everything he had done to stop the ghosts from attacking the town.

Back with Danny, he had never felt this angry before even the time he was under Ember’s love spell and Sam kissed Dash. No, this was primal, unrelenting rage that howled for blood and revenge and it was triggering power that Danny felt erupting from deep within him, “I won’t let you.” Danny growled as his glowing eyes increased in intensity and his hair started waving more like fire and flashing between his normal black hair and the ghostly white of his ghost self.

Of course, Danny was too enraged to notice this just like he was unable to notice his body tensing and pulsing, the ground cratering, dirt rising around him, the storm clouds overhead getting worse, and the ghostly green glow surrounding his body increasing the longer he stood there. The power just kept surging within him, demanding to be let out and give him the strength he needed. It kept pulsing and pulsing like a dragon ghost clawing to get out of a cage 10 times too small to contain it.

Finally he gave in and let it out and a burst of power surged out of him accompanied by a scream of rage. The power shot into the sky in a tower of green energy blinding everyone in seeing distance while Danny felt himself changing and getting stronger. The people were in awe and shock while the ghosts were no better, but there was fear for some of the older ghosts. This power was the stuff only spoken of in legends and hadn’t been seen in thousands of years and now it was unveiling itself right before them. The power was hitting them all like a sledgehammer since it just blanketed the town with its presence. Even Fright Knight was feeling fear from the power the boy was releasing.

When it died down, everyone gasped and gawked in shock at the new Danny Phantom/Fenton as he became something… godly: He stood tall at 6’1” with a lean muscle build, glowing ghostly green eyes, ghostly white hair acting like fire itself, and his uniform hugging his body showing off every muscle he had. He wasn’t bulky like Dash and the other jocks, but he DEFINTELY wasn’t the scrawny kid he used to be and the intensity and hatred in his eyes as he looked at Fright Knight would freeze over even the hottest pits of Hell. His new build could only best be described as one a warrior gained through combat and dedicated training, not some fool pumping iron to get bulging muscles.*

Of course, all the women, except Maddie and Jazz given the situation, blushed, _[Holy Shit! Danny **/Baby Pop/the boy/Phantom** got hot!!!] _Was the general thought while Val was more in shock that Danny was Phantom and Phantom was Danny.

They broke from their musings/thoughts as Danny turned fully to glare at Fright Knight, who took a step back on reflex before he righted himself and prepared to fight Danny. Danny merely started walking towards him, **“You’re going to pay for this, Fright Knight. You think the beating I gave you when I summoned you on Halloween was bad? You haven’t seen anything yet.”** Danny stated in a more ghostly/cold tone while his voice was now deeper and brimming with power as his body tensed before he was gone shocking everyone before Fright Knight gasped in pain finding Danny right in front of him delivering a powerful uppercut right to his abdomen before grabbing his head and slamming him on the ground causing a large crater to form.

Of course, everyone was shocked at the speed and strength behind the attacks, but Danny wasn’t even close to finished. He punted Fright Knight out of the crater before appearing above him and delivered a double hammer fist sending him crashing to the ground only for Danny to appear under him and allow him to land back first on Danny’s knee. Danny then lifted him and slammed him on his knee hard enough to make Fright Knight shout in pain before being slammed into the ground where Danny flew up a bit and started firing _Ghost Rays_ rapidly at Fright Knight.

After a full minute of the barrage Danny descended and grabbed Fright Knight by the throat showing he was bleeding ectoplasm and his armor was damaged badly. Danny pulled him close and glared into his eyes, **“Run.”** Danny stated simply with a snarl on his face, **“Run back to your so called King of Ghosts, let him know that his reign is coming to an end. Tell him I’m coming and _Hell_ is coming with me.”** Danny growled out before tossing Fright Knight away and the ghostly knight wisely decided to flee back to the Ghost Zone as Danny walked back to his fallen father.

However he paused as he looked to his left and phased away before a scream was heard and Vlad in his ghost form was sent flying through a tree before he landed on the ground smoking. Danny walked from the direction Vlad flew with his eyes being entirely green and his face twisted into a scowl, “N-now Daniel, listen we can discuss this.” Vlad pleaded as Danny got closer only for Vlad to scream as Danny blasted him with a _Ghost Ray_ sending him into the ground.

 **“Discuss what exactly? How you caused all of this? How your thirst for power and greed led you to the Ghost Zone? How you cloned Dani using my DNA and tried to make her your slave? How you armed Valerie and framed me for ruining her father’s job knowing that each time she and I fought you’d get data? How you stole the ring that the Fright Knight was going on about? How you apparently awoke the King of Ghosts?”** Danny snarled at him as he walked and blasted him with each question while everyone was shocked before he stood over Vlad’s cowering form, **“Or maybe, we can discuss how it’s your fault my father is dead!”** Danny growled his eyes glowing brighter before Danny surprised everyone by zapping Vlad with _Ghost Lightning_ making him scream as the rings appeared and turned him back to normal shocking everyone further.

 **“Congrats Vlad, you finally got me to cross the line. I now have enough hate in my body to cause harm to my enemies beyond defeating them and I think I’ll focus on you!”** Danny stated as he electrocuted Vlad further, **“I don’t know how my father ever called you his friend.”** Danny sneered angrily, **“You did everything in your power since college to destroy and ruin him and for what? Because my mom didn’t choose you?”** Danny stated as he stopped the lightning leaving Vlad a twitching mess before Danny blasted him again and wrapped him tightly in ropes and chains made of Ecto-Energy, **“I’m not done with you yet, Plasmius, you’ve got a lot of payback coming your way.”** Danny stated before throwing him over towards the others and looked to Val, Dani, Jazz, and Maddie.

“Do whatever you want with him, just don’t kill him. He deserves anything you want to do to vent.” Danny stated with his voice turning back to a normal Human’s while still sounding deeper than it did before. Dani then turned and looked at Vlad with a downright murderous expression as her own hands started glowing before Danny looking up at the ghosts.

The ghosts, naturally, tensed before Danny floated up towards them and floated right in front of Skulker, **“You’re going to tell me everything about this Pariah Dark guy.”** Danny stated coldly with his voice changing again and when Skulker tried to object Danny jabbed his hand into Skulker’s suit and made it start glowing showing he intended to fry all the circuits and quite possibly Skulker himself, **“And you’re going to tell me _NOW_.”** Danny stated with an emotionless face while his tone and eyes gave clear indication that he would indeed harm Skulker if he didn’t answer his demand.

 **“Easy kid.”** Poindexter stated before Danny turned his glare at him making him yelp and hide behind one of the others.

 **“Talk. Now.”** Danny stated as his hand glowed brighter before the ghosts told him about Pariah Dark.

Pariah Dark was evidently the ghost equivalent of the boogeyman and the Devil and had terrorized the Ghost Zone for centuries long before any of the ghosts Danny had fought came to exist. He was only brought down by 13 Ghost Mystics that were supposed to be Pariah’s council and they betrayed him and defeated him by stealing his two main power sources: The Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire. The two items were just as if not more ancient than Pariah was and were forged through methods lost to time. All that was confirmed was that the Crown of Fire flooded the user’s body with power and it took an iron will to control and that power only increased when used in conjunction with the Ring of Rage. The Ring was said to turn the user’s own pure hatred and rage into power but needed the Crown of Fire as a focal point thus you needed both to control and have the power of the other or you risked being overwhelmed by them. Pariah was the only known exception to this.

The Ring was sealed in an impenetrable box while the crown was used to power Pariah’s prison: the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. The key for both of those were was hidden on the opposite end of the Ghost Zone protected by several guardians and traps to ensure it was near impossible to get the key. Then there was the defences of Pariah’s castle and Pariah himself should someone try to take the items so it was the hardest thing to do save for conquering the Ghost Zone.

Why was there a key to open the box and the Sarcophagus? No one knew, but a few speculated that the mystics wanted the items retrievable for someone in the far future and the test of their worth would be having to face Pariah in order to have both. Of course, this was just myth and rumors since no one had confirmation on any of it so it was anyone’s guess.

Regardless, Danny now had information on his new enemy and where to find him and that was enough for him. With that in mind he released Skulker and floated back down to his family, “You’ll have your homes back within a day, don’t make me regret it.” Danny stated landing and changing back to his Human self with his body still holding the muscle and size it had before.

Danny stopped at his father’s body only idly seeing both Val and Dani panting from beating the hell out of Vlad and Maddie looking like she wanted to but was too focused on Jack. Danny stood there looking at his father before the tears came down his face and he knelt and picked his father up before carrying him back to Fenton Works while Dani followed first dragging Vlad behind her by his ponytail. Sam and Tucker helped Val while Jazz helped move Maddie towards the house.

The ghosts were all still just stuck there in shock at not only Danny’s proclamation but his transformation as well. The people of Amity Park were just as shocked if not more since the guy defending them for over a year was just a teenager and the son of the “Ghost Nuts” that were the Fentons. Both groups had a lot to process about this whole mess and no one knew what was going to come next.

Back with Danny, he was in his parents’ lab putting his father on a table and covering him with a sheet while leaning on said table with his head down. He regretted not having spent as time as he could have with his…. Eccentric father. There was plenty they could have done and he never got the chance to try and trust his father with his secret, though he doubted it would have been as cut and dry as he would have wished. Now he had no chance for it at all except with the small chance his father became a ghost, which wasn’t something Danny wished on him even if he would get to see him again.

He broke from his musings when he heard footsteps and heartbeats and smelled a perfume telling him who it was, “What is it guys?” Danny asked surprising the goth girl and tech nerd that he knew they were there, “My senses are higher than before, I could smell and hear you before you made it halfway down the stairs, so what is it?” Danny stated still feeling his body adjusting to the changes and power inside.

“Uh, there’s a group of people outside, they want to know what the plan is. They all see you as a hero and everything so they want to know what you want to do.” Sam stated while brushing her now back length ponytail behind her before a male scream of pain was heard.

“Oh, and your mom and Jazz are joining in on Vlad’s beating.” Tucker stated casually since he honestly didn’t feel bad for the fruitloop in the slightest. The psycho constantly tried to kill or maim Danny and just made things bad for the town in general, Tucker was just glad he never got the chance to try and run for mayor or who knows what kind of shit they’d have to deal with.

“I’ll be up in a minute, just… try to make sure Vlad doesn’t die. I need to know where that key and ring are.” Danny stated making the two nod before heading back up with Sam sparing another glance at her best friend and semi-secret crush.

Danny sighed before putting his hand on his father, “I’m sorry dad, but I’ll take care of mom and Jazz, I promise you.” Danny stated before he turned and went upstairs. Upon reaching the living area, he found his mother with a now dented frying pain with some ice taped to her right hand and Jazz with a rolling pin that was broken in two while Vlad was on the ground bloody and beaten.

Danny caught his mother’s wrist before she could smack him again, “Stop, you’re going to kill him at this rate and I still need some answers.” Danny stated seriously not letting his mother go no matter how hard she pulled, “Stop.” Danny said firmly again making her freeze before he took the pan away and threw it on the couch before making his mother sit in one of the chairs while Jazz stopped on her own. Danny knelt in front of his mother and cupped her cheek, “I’m angry too, but right now we have more important things to worry about like the Ghost King. Now, I’ll handle things but I need you to make sure that you can take care of the others since they have no idea whatsoever on how to fight or fend off ghosts. I need you to focus.” Danny stated seriously while trying to be sympathetic to his mother right now.

Maddie for her part just looked at her son in astonishment, _[When did he grow up so much?]_ She thought to herself as she hadn’t noticed till now how grown up he was. However, that thought was suddenly struck with the realization her son was half ghost and she narrowed her eyes at him in the same kind of annoyed/angry look all mothers gave, “We’re going to have a long discussion about the things you’ve been keeping from me, young man.” She stated and Danny smiled and nodded.

“I’d expect nothing less, now rest.” He stated giving her head a kiss before turning back to Vlad and the warmth on his face vanished in an instant. He grabbed Vlad and lifted him up before pinning him to the wall, “Where is the key and the ring?” Danny asked with a cold tone while Vlad merely smirked before Danny backhanded him knocking some of his teeth out, “I’m in no mood for games Vlad, I told my mom not to kill you, but there are still plenty of ways to inflict pain and discomfort till you do tell me.” Danny stated as he raised his other hand to eye level and had electricity start sparking on it making Vlad tense.

“D-Daniel really, we can talk about this. Th-there’s no reason for this to get unpleasant or anything.” Vlad stated before he screamed as electricity shot through him courtesy of Danny.

“Unpleasant? Unpleasant?!? I just lost my father and you think this situation is going to _become_ unpleasant?!?” Danny roared as he shocked Vlad again before slamming him on the ground knocking him out before Danny made his hand glow and ran it over Vlad’s body finding the key on his neck but not the ring before Val put her hand out towards him showing the ring.

“Asshole gave it to me, said he could only trust me to keep it safe.” Val stated while glaring at the unconscious fruitloop. She looked to her left to see Dani patting her shoulder gently with a sympathetic look on her face.

“It’s alright Val, you’re not the first person that he’s used for his own gains.” Danny stated glaring at Vlad’s body as he took the ring and felt a small jolt of power from it making him look at it curiously. Something inside him was connecting to the ring, but he had no idea what the hell it was and he didn’t have time to think about it right now.

With that in mind, Danny pocketed the ring and turned towards the front door and opened it to see more than half the town there with all the ghosts floating above them and all of them were murmuring before they noticed him. Sam, Tucker, and the others, minus the unconscious Vlad, came out with Tucker and Sam moving toward the group, “They wanted to know what our next move is since the Fright Knight is gonna come back and he’s likely going to bring an army with him.” Tucker stated since it wasn’t that hard to figure out and wasn’t that big of a longshot to guess.

Danny sighed as he really didn’t want to think about this at the moment, “There’s not much of a plan to figure out. So long as the worlds are connected the Ghost King will attack here, so long as we have the ring he’ll attack here, so long as the Ghost King exists he’ll stay a threat. Basically, it boils down to something simple.” Danny stated as his hands glowed green along with his eyes since the Ghost King was responsible for his father’s death, “I’m going to destroy the Ghost King.” Danny stated with the anger being clear in his voice, “Sam, Tucker, while I’m doing that I want you to arm as many people able and willing with Fenton Tech since I don’t want to chance that while I am dealing with him that part of his army comes and attacks.” Danny stated making the two nod, “Mom, I know Fenton Works has a Ghost Shield so I want it geared and ready since if nothing else we can’t let his armies get outside the town or we’ll constantly be having problems from those that get away.” Danny stated making his mother nod with a smile since he was making good calls, “Jazz, I want you and Dani to keep an eye on Vlad so he doesn’t escape. Val can help but I want her injuries being treated before anything else happens since she shouldn’t aggravate her wounds too much.” Making the three nod while Mr. Grey was shocked his daughter was the Red Huntress, if not for the situation he’d be pissed off, but after they survived this mess, he had all the time in the world to ground and lecture her.

Anything further was stopped as Fright Knight appeared through a portal with a small army of skeletal warriors. However it got worse as a cloudy projection of someone they could only assume was Pariah Dark appeared, **“Pathetic Humans, one of your kind has dared to steal something that is mine. My forces will give no mercy or quarter until it is returned to me. Give up the thief and the item in question I may provide some of you with some semblance of Mercy. Do not, and I will unleash my legions on you and destroy this pathetic village you live in.”** Pariah warned as Fright Knight called his forces forward.

Danny growled as his eyes glowed, “I’m going ghost!” He stated before the rings appeared changing him back to his new appearance before he took off towards Fright Knight while his group moved to follow his orders.

The ghosts however merely stood there and watched, **“Skulker, shouldn’t we help the kid? I mean if Pariah crosses over then there isn’t any place for us to hide.”** The Lunch Lady asked since they were only in the Human world right now to get away from Pariah.

 **“Save your breath, Lunch, he’s too curious in what the kid can do now to worry about that. He wants to know if his earlier victory over Fright Knight was just a fluke or not.”** Poindexter stated since he knew what made Skulker tick just like he did with all bullies though he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t interested too since that power and everything that Phantom unleashed was something godly, even by ghost standards.

 **“Yeah well, if the kid gets into trouble then I’m helping him out.”** Ember stated making many look at her since she offered to help Danny and because she didn’t call him ‘baby pop’ as she had taken to calling him. Ember didn’t notice this since she was too busy admiring Danny’s new body and the way his muscles flexed each time he moved.

The only ghosts that didn’t were Kitty, Desiree, Dorathea, and Spectra. The first three were because they were admiring Danny as well since Kitty had somewhat dated him when she _Overshadowed_ Paulina to make Johnny jealous and she’d be lying if he hadn’t kind of swept her off her feet and had had a crush on him since. Desiree was admiring him both for his body and because of his powerful desire that was strong enough that it was sucking her in because of her powers since her whole thing was granting desires. However, she also could feel that if given the chance a thousand times over he’d never approach her for the wish because he wanted to do it himself, which that in itself was admirable and really surprised her. Dorathea was admiring since she had had a crush on him ever since her brother’s beauty pageant stunt with Danny helping her stop him. Many others would have simply stuck her in the same category as him and attacked her too, but not Danny. He merely asked for her help and then let her return to the Ghost Zone without that cramped thermos.

Spectra however was much more interesting. While she did find his new body to be pleasant eye candy, it was his emotions that had her locked on to him. There was so much rage, anger, pain, sorrow, despair, vengeance, and more negative (to some points of view) emotions running through him that it was intoxicating and she had no idea how he was producing so much emotion and still maintaining control of his powers and focalizing the emotions into fighting his enemies. If she lacked the self-control she possessed, she probably would have stripped naked and eased the heat burning in her body from just being the distance that she was. She shuddered in pleasure, anticipation, and slight fear of what would happen if she got within touching distance of him.

Back with Danny, he made contact with Fright and his contingent of skeletal warriors… violently. How did he do this? He flew full speed and slammed Fright Knight off his horse and sent him through several of the warriors before suddenly hitting the breaks letting Fright Knight fly and slam painfully into a building. While Fright Knight tried to get up, Danny quickly made two large disks of ghost energy and threw them watching with satisfaction as they sliced through the skeletons with ease causing them to disperse. Danny then raised his hand and blasted Fright Knight’s horse with a massive _Ghost Ray_ vaporizing it from existence.

Danny then moved to the side and punched the skull of one of the skeletons turning it to dust before he rapidly fired _Ghost Rays_ around him destroying waves of the skeletons. He then focused his energy and created a whip of ecto-energy and started slashing through the enemies with it before he shifted it into a large Glaive and threw it as it cut through everything. Danny then ducked and mule kicked a skeleton behind him catching the axe it dropped before slamming it into another skeleton as he kept tearing through them.

Danny stopped, however, as he felt something coming up behind him and caught Soul Shredder between his hands holding it in place as Fright Knight fought to overwhelm him with strength. Danny merely glared coldly at him as he moved the sword away from above his head and out to the side, **“Nice Sword.”** Danny stated as a feral grin came to his face making the Fright Knight feel a cold chill of fear, **“I think I’ll take it.”** Danny stated before twisting the sword away from Fright Knight’s grasp and taking the handle before he cut off Fright Knight’s right arm.

Naturally, this made the Knight ghost howl in pain before Danny took his other arm and both his legs off too. Fright Knight fell to the ground howling in pain as his limbs were on the ground before Danny blasted them from existence and looked to Fright Knight who was trying to stem the bleeding of ectoplasm from his wounds.

 **“How does it feel Fright Knight? How does it feel to experience fear and terror yourself and find out that your helpless to change it?”** Danny asked as he stabbed the sword into the ground and walked towards Fright Knight, but paused as Fright Knight began laughing.

 **“Foolish mortal, I’ve been in fear every day that Pariah was awake. I only served him to not be destroyed and now you’ve handed the city over to him.”** Fright Knight stated as Soul Shredder glowed before a dome covered the town. Danny merely turned his attention to Fright Knight again who spoke, **"The sword is sunk, your die now cast! The sword removed shall signal fast. Make reappear the ring thou hast, or your next day shall be your last!"**

Danny merely grabbed him by the throat and lifted him, **“You think I give a shit about your little dome? You think I care that if I remove the sword we’ll be in the Ghost Zone? You think I care about you serving the Ghost King only out of fear? I don’t. You’re a fucking coward for doing that, you murdered my father, and your little stall tactic of this dome and the threat of being transported to the Ghost Zone means nothing since I plan to kill Pariah and it’s his power that will hold us there.”** Danny stated as he pressed a hand against Fright Knight making the ghost chuckle.

 **“If only more men were like you, then maybe the ghosts would have stood a chance. Give the king a blow for myself.”** Fright Knight stated before Danny blasted him with a large _Ghost Ray_ obliterating him from existence leaving just Danny’s smoking hand.

Danny then turned his attention back to the sword and walked towards it seeing the beam of energy still going. Reaching into his pocket, he took out his cellphone and dialed, **“Jazz, tell mom to get everyone into Fenton Works and put the shield up. When this bubble over the town comes down the Ghost King is going to arrive and I don’t want any bystanders caught in the fight.”** Danny stated as he wanted the Ghost King focused solely on him.

 _“Alright Danny, I’ll tell mom, right now we’ve got about twenty people or so armed with gear just in case. Are you alright?”_ Jazz asked after informing Danny and Danny smiled.

 **“Yeah, I’m alright, Fright Knight is gone for good. Pariah is all that’s left to handle now. Stay safe.”** Danny stated before he hung up the phone and gazed at the sword before pulling the ring out feeling both giving off an echo to him that he couldn’t explain. It felt as if the ring and the sword wanted him to possess them, but the question was why?

From what he found on Fright Knight after the first encounter, he had been a knight dating back to the time of King Arthur and had used the sword ever since so why was it calling to him? The Ring of Rage wasn’t used by anyone other than Pariah so unless it was drawn to the anger Danny was still feeling, why was it drawn to him?

Danny didn’t know but he already planned to keep the sword and the ring wasn’t going to be left anywhere that someone else could take it. The latter though made him take something into consideration and released it from his hand only for the ring to float and go to his right ring finger before slipping on perfectly. In an instant, Danny felt his powers, which were feeling like a wildfire a moment ago, become calmer and more controlled.

 _[Hmm, so the ring focuses power rather than gives it? That must be why Pariah wants it since he can’t fully control or unleash his power without it]._ Danny thought since this just made the ring all the more valuable but he also had something else in mind for it and slipped it off his finger before pocketing it again.

It was then his cellphone rang and as he looked at it, he saw he had been lost in his thoughts for almost 20 minutes. He quickly shook away those thoughts and answered his phone, _“Danny, we’ve got everyone in town except for a few stragglers and mom’s ready to turn on the shield when you are.”_ Jazz reported not informing him their mother sent out some Fenton drones to keep an eye on him should things go bad.

 **“Good, turn the shield on and then stay there while I deal with Pariah.”** Danny stated before hanging up the phone and saw the green glow appear over Fenton Works signifying the shield was up. Once he confirmed it was, Danny grabbed Soul Shredder and yanked it out of the ground causing the dome to dissipate and as it did, it revealed the town was within the Ghost Zone.

Right on cue, the ground started shaking as Pariah appeared along with an army of skeletons behind him **, “Pathetic Humans! Give me back what is mine or I will be forced-“** Pariah was cut off by a large _Ghost Ray_ tearing through several dozen of his warriors and caused him to look up and see Danny there and widened his one eye at feeling the power, **“Impressive boy, you’re part trash and yet have a great deal of power. If you submit now, I will-“** He didn’t finish his offer as Danny flew at him and slammed into him crashing him through several hundred skeletons before letting him fly off the edge and hit one of the floating islands.

Before the skeletons could attack, Danny quickly spun releasing a large _Ghost Ray_ as he did destroying even more of them. Danny then raised his right hand and caught the mace Pariah had thrown at him and clutched his hand until the mace began cracking before it finally shattered and he lowered his hand.

Danny ignored the ectoplasm trailing down his hand knowing it would heal shortly as he stared at Pariah, who had a murderous expression on his face, **“C’mon old man, show me what you got.”** Danny stated with a grin as he readied Soul Shredder and Pariah pulled his own sword out before charging at Danny with a war cry.

Their blades met with a loud clash as a shockwave of power erupted from the hit causing the grass in the ground to peel away to the dirt while Danny and Pariah were sent skidding back. Danny frowned seeing how close they were to town and suddenly charged at Pariah, who attempted to cleave him in two. However Danny teleported behind him and did a large _Ghost Ray_ to his back sending him flying before Danny appeared above him and slammed him into the ground of the football field.

Danny floated to the ground looking at the crater without expression, **“You can get up now, I know you’re not hurt, not from an attack like that.”** He stated as Pariah opened his eye and rose to his feet with a cruel grin. Said grin was replaced by a look of curiosity as Danny dug in his pocket before showing the ring.

What Danny did next shocked everyone watching as he tossed Pariah the ring, **“Put it on.”** Danny stated seriously while Pariah grinned and did so feeling his power come fully under his control.

 **“Are you going to submit to me now child?”** Pariah stated with a confidant grin, one that left at seeing the proverbial fire in Danny’s eyes.

 **“No Pariah, I’m just going to kill you..”** Danny stated coldly before he walked towards him dragging Soul Shredder across the ground by the tip leaving a cut in the ground, **“People used to ask me why it is I do what I do. The answer, is people like you.”** Danny stated as Pariah fried a _Ghost Ray_ at him only for Danny to swing Soul Shredder and destroy the attack while Soul Shredder started to glow, **“It was people like you that made my town have to live in fear.”** Danny stated before he and Pariah charged and Danny pinned his blade under his.

Pariah growled seeing this, **“It’s because of people like you that my family was ridiculed.”** Danny stated before head butting Pariah making him roar as his nose broke before a punch landed square to his jaw sent him back as Danny walked towards him, **“It’s because of people like you that innocent people suffer.”** Danny stated before blocking a sword strike and spinning around Pariah to give him a cut to the back making him roar in pain before he glared at Danny, **“But I am here _right now_ because of you!”** Danny growled as he locked blades again before delivering a punch to Pariah’s gut that made him gasp for air and left a dent in his armor.

Pariah tried to control his breathing as he glared at Danny, **“You came to my town.”** Danny blasted him back with a _Ghost Ray_ , **“You send your thug to attack my home!”** Danny locked blades with him before kicking Pariah’s legs out making the Ghost King stumble, **“You are just as much to blame for my father’s death as Plasmius!”** Danny swung his sword down on Pariah’s with the Ghost King fighting to hold up against the power of the hit, **“And because of that, I. Will. Never. FORGIVE. YOU!”** Danny shouted with each word being accompanied by a strike before Pariah’s sword shattered and Danny kicked him across the ground.

Danny stared at the Ghost King with nothing but pure hate and rage in his eyes as he stabbed Soul Shredder into the ground and walked towards the downed king.

Unknown to Danny, the entire town was watching both in awe and shock as no one had seen him fight so brutally before. The fact that he had powered up his opponent before unleashing hell on him just further cemented that the old Danny Fenton/Phantom was gone and this new one wasn’t taking shit from anyone. Sam honestly found it hot.

“Remind me to apologize to Fenton after this.” Dash whispered to his best friend Kwan, who silently nodded knowing he’d have to apologize too.

 _[Oh wow, look at those muscles! I can’t believe the Ghost Boy was really that Fenton kid.]_ Paulina though while liking what she was seeing and was looking forward to getting the Ghost _Man_ alone to herself.

 _[Well, this certainly explains all of his absences]._ Mr. Lancer and the other high school faculty thought as they saw Danny tear the supposed King of Ghosts apart.

 _[That’s right Danny, make him pay]._ Jazz, Maddie, and Dani all thought glad that one of the people responsible for Jack’s death was now at Danny’s mercy.

Outside the ghosts were in similar states of shock and awe since the boy that had caused them problems for close to two years was now destroying the King of Ghosts like he was an insect. What’s more is he was doing it with the Ghost King having his full power and hadn’t been hit yet and had already disarmed Pariah of his weapons.

 ** _[Oh my, watching him dominate Pariah is one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen]_** _._ Spectra thought finding the entire thing to be a massive turn on and combined with Danny’s new look and his brutality it was just pure enjoyment.

All of the viewers’ thoughts were broken when Pariah waited till Danny got close and fired a _Ghost Ray_ point blank into Danny’s face making several of the girls panic. However, before anyone could react, a hand shot through the energy and grabbed Pariah by the throat before slamming him into the ground again stopping the ray. Everyone stared in shock at Danny standing there smoking with a snarl on his face, **“Is that the best you can do?”** Danny asked shocking Pariah, **“I give you the ring to let you unleash your power and _that_ was the best you could do?!?”** Danny growled before lifting him and spartan kicking him across the football field. Pariah hit the ground and skid across it as Danny approached before rising to his feet, **“That’s right old man. Get up! Get up and at least try to prove to me you were worthy of all the fear the other ghosts showed you!”** Danny stated before he teleported and delivered a hard punch to Pariah’s face before twisting into a spin kick sending him flying before Danny appeared next to him and did a two handed _Ghost Ray_ that sent him plummeting to the ground.

Pariah righted himself while looking frantically for Danny, **“Psst. Behind you.”** He heard making him turn and stare in surprise at Danny standing right there, **“Hi, nice day.”** Danny stated before blasting Pariah with a another _Ghost Ray._

Danny lowered his smoking hand showing Pariah face down in the dirt again and walked towards him before kicking him over making Pariah groan. Danny then lifted him and grabbed his right wrist before breaking it making Pariah scream in pain before Danny slipped the ring off his finger and put it back on his right hand making it pulse.

Pariah saw this and growled, **“Don’t think just because you’ve gotten lucky so far that you are still a match for me or the power of the ring.”** He growled making Danny raise an eyebrow before backhanding him making Pariah spit out some ectoplasm and a tooth before Danny grabbed the Crown of Fire from him and tossed Pariah away.

Pariah growled as he got up before seeing Danny crush the Crown of Fire in his hand making the fire swirl around his arm and body before he was consumed. When it died down, Danny stood there with his hair flaming with more intensity and his eyes had a burning fire inside them while the Ring of Rage was changed and now was silver with a black skull and green flaming eyes.

Danny took a few calming breaths feeling his power raging inside him as the ring worked to control and funnel it. Danny then turned to the shocked and enraged Pariah, **“You dare take what is mine?!?”** Pariah shouted charging at Danny intending to pummel the welp into submission.

Danny merely stood there before catching Pariah by his horns stopping him in his tracked before Danny snapped his one horn off making Pariah roar in pain before it silenced as Danny then rammed the horn up through his jaw and twisted it. Pariah gurgled on his own ectoplasm as he tried to hit Danny.

However Danny wasn’t having that and caught the fist with one hand before breaking it and kneeing Pariah hard in the gut. Pariah was gasping for air as he choked and fell to his knees knowing he had lost before Danny pointed his hand at him, **“Long live the king.”** Danny stated with a snarl before he unleashed a massive _Ghost Ray_ and watched as Pariah was torn apart and disintegrated into nothing.

Danny lowered his hand with an emotionless face as the area around town warped and turned back to normal showing they were back on Earth. Danny then turned back to the ghosts that were watching him making them tense, **“You have a week to go back to your world or I will make you.”** Danny stated seriously making many gulp in fear before he levitated off the ground and flew home.

He needed some rest and time to get used to his new power. Then… then he was going to deal with the fruit loop and make him pay for what he had done. It was going to be a long couple of days.

**_Unknown area of the Ghost Zone: Clockwork’s Tower_ **

Deep in the tower of gears and clocks clanking and ticking, the Ghost Guardian of Time was watching with a smile on his face, **“Very good Daniel, very good.”** He stated having watched everything that occurred.

 **“Time Keeper!”** A shout came behind him making him look and see two of the Observants there, **“You must interfere! This Phantom is even more powerful and dangerous than that _other_ one!” **The Observant on the left stated while the one on the right nodded.

 **“Yes, but that’s what you need if you want that other one destroyed before he can ruin his reality further. Fear not, this Danny won’t succumb to the darkness, but he won’t bask in the light either. He needs to be neutral to all if you wish for the outcomes of the world to happen as you hoped. There are heroes who will hinder the peace of the world and there are villains who will destroy it, he must face both of them if he is to bring about peace to the worlds. To interfere now would make him resentful due to the fact his father has died in this timeline, something that never occurred in any of the others. The one in a million shot as the Humans say.”** Clockwork stated making the Observants hum in thought.

 **“Very well, we will not interfere. However, if he proves to be straying towards the darker path then you must force him into a conflict with that other one. The universe is barely in balance with that one being around. We do not care if the boy goes dark so long as that other one no longer exists after he does.”** The Observant on the right stated before they floated away not seeing the smirk on Clockwork’s face.

 **“Fools. They don’t realize just who this Danny is among ghosts, but in time… they will and they will know that there is nothing I nor anyone else can do to stop him from his path.”** Clockwork stated looking at a monitor of an older Danny mercilessly destroying Ghosts and Humans alike while cackling with dark glee, **“Not even Dan will stand before him.”** Clockwork stated ominously knowing he’d have to guide Danny when the time was right for his powers to grow and focus.

He knew other parties across the world and some dimensions would take notice of Danny’s new power and weren’t going to wait long before they either investigated or attacked. The question was, who would be first?

As he always stated, Time will tell.

**Done!! Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Now again this is a Grey Danny which means at times he’ll be the bad guy and other times he’ll be the hero. So expect some fights with both villains and heroes as we progress.**

**Anyway next time will be Danny settling into life and getting not one but two girls one a servant and one a main pairing.**

***For Danny’s new physical build, think Mystic Gohan from Dragon Ball Z.**

**That’s all for this time, I will see you all next time. Please review.**


	2. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny killed the Ghost King, now he has to adjust to not just his powers and body, but also how the people treat him now

**Hello all and welcome back to Awakening of the Phantom.**

**Now this chapter is going to have Danny adjusting to a few things, set up a girl or two for him later on, and get Danny his first two girls, one a servant and one a main pairing.**

**I’m just gonna say this now, I don’t have a count on pairings and servants so don’t ask and it will probably be larger than most other fics.**

**This chapter will have a lime and lemon and they will be clearly marked for those who want to simply skip them and continue on with the main part of the story. The lime will be girl X girl and the same will be true for part of the lemon for those who wish to skip that for one reason or another, but I hope you enjoy the story. For those that don’t want to skip then please enjoy.**

**Also something to explain, I know officially the beauty pageant that Sam entered that had Dorothea and her brother in it took place after Reign Storm, but I decided to change things up a bit for this. With that in mind, I’m going to list the events of Danny Phantom that have taken place that are important to note at the moment. However KEEP in mind that this is based on according to what Nickelodeon said was the canon series of events regardless of when they premiered. So these are events that “technically” took place after Reign Storm, but in this fic they took place before it.**

  * **Danny has met Frostbite but Undergrowth hasn’t attacked Amity yet**
  * **Val has begun to develop feelings for Danny**
  * **Jazz can see Youngblood**
  * **Dani has been revealed (obviously) and hates Vlad**
  * **Vlad was already working to become Mayor**
  * **Vortex was released by Vlad**



**Not much else to say or go over, let’s get the show on the road.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, DC comics, or anything else I use in this fic. Would be nice if I did, but sadly I don’t and I’m doing this for free.**

**Special thanks to TheWhiteTitan for not only helping inspiring this idea, but for helping me hash out some details. I strongly recommend checking out his Danny Phantom fics, especially Forgotten Hero.**

"Speech"

_[thoughts]_

_(Telepathic thoughts)_

" _TV/Radio/Phone/Book"_

_Ghost Attack_

" **Danny pissed, monster, altered, Ghost, otherworldly voice”**

**_[above’s thoughts]_ **

**_(above’s Telepathic thoughts)_ **

**_* See Bottom for explanation_ **

**Chapter 2: Adjusting**

**_Amity Park: Fenton Works_ **

Danny groaned as he got up feeling like his muscles were on fire and each movement sent a new flare up. He really should have expected this since he not only dramatically increased his power but his whole body got an upgrade meaning the muscles and everything had to essentially tear and repair themselves into a stronger version, which had consequences.

Groaning since he had to get up, Danny got out of bed, grabbed some clothes and a towel, and headed for the bathroom to get ready. As he did, he thought back on a week ago and the shit storm of things that happened. After destroying Pariah, Danny returned home to people cheering for him but he merely ignored it and Paulina’s attempts to flirt with him and merely went straight to bed after getting comfortable. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

The following week was spent merely at home since the school gave him a week away due to the circumstances and they had his father’s funeral two days ago after Danny used Vlad’s credit card to pay for everything. Not surprising but the town had turned out for the most part which Danny knew was because of his dad being just that: the father of Danny Phantom. Danny ignored everyone that offered their condolences simply because he was Danny Phantom since they should have offered their condolences just for being Human beings but instead they offered them out of some feeling of gratitude to him for saving their asses. Mr Lancer and the teachers showed genuine concern and sympathy along with other adults, but he did notice Mr Grey, Sam’s parents, and Tucker’s parents all being tense/slightly hostile towards him. He attributed it to him being part Ghost and while happy he protected the town, they didn’t want their kids associating with him. However he also saw several girls blushing with him in his suit but he didn’t pay it much mind.

Shaking away memory lane, Danny got to the bathroom just as the door opened and Jazz stepped out. However, said red head couldn’t help but blush since Danny was currently standing in front of her shirtless and seeing just how muscular her not-so-little brother was now. Danny merely raised an eyebrow before waving his hand in front of her making her blink, “Oh! Sorry Danny.” Jazz stated as she let him walk by into the bathroom while she still held the blush as she went back to her room.

Unknown to the two, Dani had seen the interaction and was blushing a bit herself since Danny had definitely changed from the goofball “wimp” he used to be. She would be lying if she said she didn’t have a small crush on him for the past couple of years. She had seen him as an older brother/father figure for a while, but over time she started seeing him more as a guy than as family. It was honestly confusing for her, but she had to get ready since Maddie was going to enroll her in Casper High, though she did find it a poor name since it was a ghost town. Then again, the town was called Amity so it was just a big cliché.

A few minutes later had Danny exiting the bathroom with a towel on his head and dressed in some jeans, boots, and a t-shirt while mentally noting he was going to need some new clothes since his current ones felt like they’d rip if he moved wrong. Shaking those thoughts away, Danny gathered his stuff for school, while idly noting his new sword was resting in the corner, and went downstairs seeing his mother drinking some coffee with the paper in front of her while four plates were at the table. Jazz was in the kitchen cooking and based on the Ghost Energy he sensed, Danny assumed Dani was upstairs still.

Grabbing a seat, Danny sat at the table while Maddie lowered the paper and gave a small smile before going back to the paper. That was another thing, a few days ago Danny had sat down with Maddie and had the talk he had been dreading since he got his powers. Maddie was understandably upset and hurt he hadn’t told her or Jack about it, but Danny countered by bringing up the number of times they shot at him, threatened to tear him apart molecule by molecule, cram him into the thermos, shred him to ectoplasmic pieces, and many other colorful items they stated they’d do to him if they ever caught him. Each one merely made Maddie flinch and falter in her stern mother gaze and when she tried to say they wouldn’t have been like that had they known, Danny countered with that they’d most likely try to tear the Ghost out of him thinking he was possessed rather than simply bonded to ghostly power.

Maddie had to give him that since she and her husband were a bit zealot about removing ghosts and such. From there the conversation moved to how Danny got his powers and everything else he had learned about the ghosts, the Fenton tech, and his own powers over the past two years. By the end of it, Maddie was in deep thought since she and Jack never thought that their tech would actually need Ghost Energy to work correctly.

After that, things had settled down a bit at home and now they were trying to get back to the usual things. With Danny and Jazz returning to school and Dani now joining them, Danny convinced Maddie that she needed something to do so she was actually teaching self-defense classes to people as extra income and to get her out of the house until around the time school let out. Vlad was chained up and monitored 12 ways to Sunday in the basement with the Fenton Ghost Belt around his waist zapping him every time he tried to use Ecto Energy or anything similar with multiple Ecto Guns aimed at him.

Danny idly reminded himself to raid the Fruit Loop’s home for the money and tech there before obliterating it. He also still had to decide what to do with Vlad since he wasn’t going to keep him chained up forever and killing him while extremely tempting was too good a mercy and he didn’t want his family or Val unleashing so much hate on him that they got consumed by it. Letting him go certainly wasn’t an option as that would just cause untold problems for Danny and the world at large, plus Danny wasn’t feeling that merciful.

That was another thing he had noticed as well, he was still a good guy, but he wasn’t trying to be as saintly as he was before. He’d find himself staring at women who showed off what they had and had no shame in it, when he looked back on fights he found himself wanting to face palm at holding back so much and the constant thought of “I’m a Human with ghost powers, I am NOT part ghost.” He honestly wanted to strangle his old self, that line of thinking led to him suppressing at least some of his power since how could he use it to the fullest if he refused to acknowledge he was in fact part ghost and not just a Human who had ghost powers?

Regardless though, this was the new him and everyone would have to get used to it, along with himself since he’d have to go back to training to control the power he was holding since he didn’t want to risk a simple _Ghost Ray_ becoming a huge beam of death. At least… not _every_ time he used it anyway.

Shaking those thoughts away, Danny started eating when Jazz put plates of eggs and bacon down and Dani cane and sat, “So what are your plans for today kids?” Maddie asked taking a bite of some toast.

“Well after school I was planning just to come back here. I’m still not sure what to do in town right now.” Dani stated eating some eggs.

“I have a study group and then counseling training. It should knock off a few months when I go to college in a year or so.” Jazz stayed making Maddie smile knowing Jazz was doing extra work since she didn’t want to be away from home too long and at the rate she was going she’d probably be half way through her degree by the time she went to college.

Danny merely ate as the three turned to look at him, “Oh, sorry, I was planning on taking the Specter Speeder to Vlad’s home and then taking whatever useful tech and money he had stored up since he won’t be needing it.” He stated making them all scowl slightly at Vlad’s name, “After that I was planning to go to the Ghost Zone to train a bit, maybe release some tension.” Danny stated since the Ghost Zone was the best place to train in this situation since any damage he caused there would repair itself after a while.

“Can I come? I haven’t really gotten to train much.” Dani stated since she was getting a bit bored not being able to go ghost.

Danny however shook his head, “No, you know you’re still slightly unstable. If you try to use your ghost powers you start disintegrating since your ghost side hasn’t settled like your Human side has. That’s another reason I want to go to Vlad’s since I’ll be taking any information he kept on cloning to see if we can stabilize you without having to possibly kill me.” Danny stated making her sigh sadly and nod before Danny put his hand on her head, “Hey, you know I’d gladly let you have my back any time, but I’m not gonna risk losing you when there’s a chance we can keep you around permanently.” Danny stated with a smile as Dani blushed a tad and nodded while Jazz and Maddie smiled at the scene.

“Maybe we should consider expanding the building or the basement, we could build a training room for you to test your various powers in and it could be used for our weapons testing too.” Maddie offered and Danny frowned and nodded.

“I don’t see why not, the building next door is empty and we could probably move most of everything to the Ops Center and the blimp before tearing down both and creating a larger building. It would give us more space and more options on doing things. Plus it’s not like we won’t have the money after I’m done with Vlad’s home.” Danny stated making them nod.

“I still can’t believe he was Plasmius all this time. Why didn’t any of our instruments ever pick it up?” Maddie stated with a frown.

“Probably because you were so used to them locking onto me that you or dad just thought it was another glitch it held without realizing it. Plus Vlad had over a decade to learn to control and suppress his powers while I only had two years and even then I never had the chance to experiment with them like he did since I was living with Ghost Hunters and had to attend school. He was living alone and had plenty of time to get the kinks out while learning how to push his powers higher and higher. While he got his talents through training, I got mine through trial and error while in combat which let me learn to improvise while using my powers. Because of this my powers were never really suppressed since I had to be ready to fight the other ghosts attacking town at a moment’s notice.” Danny offered then explained making them blink since Danny had answered rather analytically.

“Uh Danny, are you ok?” Jazz asked, she wasn’t opposed to her brother being smart and analytical about some things but this just came out of left field.

“Yeah, I realized over the last week that before the… incident, I was unknowingly and knowingly suppressing my ghost side to a point of nearly strangling it. Since I’m a Halfa, half ghost and half Human, that means half of all of me is connected to my ghost side including my mind.” Danny explained making Maddie raise her eyebrows in surprise.

“So, by suppressing your ghost side to that extreme you were also suppressing you muscles, bones, and your brain itself. In essence you were only using half of your body’s potential and full use each time you either looked normal or went ghost.” Maddie stated making the two girls widen their eyes and Danny nodded.

“Yeah, it was part of the reason I was still so scrawny despite me exercising and eating property… most of the time. I essentially only had access to half of my possible growth because it was divided between my two sides. Now that they are perfectly synced and combined, I have the body and mind I would have had if I hadn’t been suppressing half of myself. It hurts like hell since my body got two years of suppressed growth and stimulation shoved into it in a span of a minute, but it isn’t so bad I can’t move or function. It’s kinda like doing an aggressive exercise for the first time and then feeling the after effects from doing so… just magnified by like fifty. It was part of the reason I hadn’t tried to train for the past week, I was letting my body adjust and relax from the dramatic change. I’d probably be stuck in bed still if it wasn’t for the fact I heal faster due to my ghost half.” Danny explained making them nod while he rubbed his head a bit.

“The headache is still sticking around though, I had two years’ worth of information that I had a hard time processing or remembering crammed into my head all at once and I’m still sorting through everything since it’s a cluttered mess.” Danny stated as he kept eating with the three nodding as they ate quietly.

After they finished, Danny decided to walk to school to get his legs functioning better while the others drove since Maddie had to be early to get Dani signed in and everything. As Danny walked, he ignored the stares and people talking when they saw him, he was semi-used to it when he was Danny Phantom so it helped and since he changed in front of most of the town, it was a given that there would be people stopping and staring when seeing him.

“Hey Danny!” A voice called making Danny turn and see Val waving at him as she cane towards him making Danny stop walking so she could catch up.

“Hey Val, you’re looking better.” He stated since aside from a few bandages poking out from under her clothes and some visible bruising, she looked fine.

“Thanks, still got some sore ribs and some other things but I’m good. How are you?” She asked with some concern since she didn’t get to speak to him much before or after the funeral.

“I’m doing alright, about as well as can be expected.” He stated making her nod before she hugged him before they kept walking, “So how are things with you? I kinda got the impression your dad’s not to fond of me.” Danny stated making Val sigh exasperatedly.

“He doesn’t mind you since you’ve been helping the town, but now he’s dead set against me being anywhere near you and already chewed me out for hours on me being the Red Huntress. So not only has he locked up all my gear but I’m also supposed to stay away from you as much as possible. Honestly I was helping people, you notwithstanding, and a week ago was the only time I got beat up so why the hell does he have to treat me like some fragile schoolgirl? The worst part is he’s been talking about possibly sending me to my mom’s rather than let me stay here.” Val stated angrily and sadly at the same time and Danny put a hand gently on her shoulder.

“It’ll be alright Val, maybe you should send a message to your mom on what it was you were doing, you know give her your side of the story. If nothing else I think my mom may be willing to let you stay with us since we’re kinda planning to upgrade our home with the recent finances.” Danny stated with Val knowing what he was talking about since he told her Vlad had stolen his fortune and Danny planned to take it and put it to better use and help the town out and wanted Val to have some of it. Val had turned it down since she really didn’t want anything from the creep except her gear since she could still use it.

Before the two knew it they were at the school and Val smiled at him, “Thanks Danny.” She stated before kissing his cheek and walking off making Danny raise an eyebrow before chuckling and heading towards the school building not knowing several girls/women narrowed their eyes at seeing Val kiss his cheek, including Jazz and Sam.

Up above the school, Ember was there as well and was growling slightly at seeing Val kiss Danny and it was pissing her off. For the past week, she couldn’t get him out of her head and every time Skulker or someone else tried to hit on her it just made her pissed that it wasn’t Danny flirting with her or anything. It was driving her nuts and she didn’t know what the hell to do.

Back with Danny, he was merely walking to his locker ignoring the guys giving him respect and the girls blushing when they saw him as he got to his locker and got his few things from it that he’d need for his classes. He was still ignoring the people staring as they passed and the couple girls giggling when looking at him. While he would have enjoyed this before, now he was just finding it somewhat annoying as being stared at constantly wasn’t something he wanted or expected.

He paused as he felt someone behind him and saw Paulina there with the biggest flirtatious smile he had ever seen and merely turned back to his locker, “What is it Paulina?” He asked casually as he got his things together.

Paulina frowned at not being paid direct attention to, but shook it off and smiled, “Well I was just wondering if you wanted to come to my house to hang out later?” She stated with her smile being right back on her face.

“No, I have things to do today. Before you ask, no I’m not interested in a rain check.” Danny stated making her look at him in shock along with several others while a few girls were grinning in triumph that Paulina wasn’t taking another guy just because she was popular.

“What?!? Why not?!? I’m the hottest and most popular girl in school! Who could you possibly want to spend time with more than me?!?” She shouted and Danny merely looked at her with indifference.

“Uh let’s see, my family since we just suffered a loss in case your air-headed selfish princess brain couldn’t tell based on the funeral that was held a few days ago which you didn’t even show up to. Or maybe I want to spend time with my friends, you know the ones that liked me before I revealed who I was and got these muscles. Or maybe I’d just rather spend time with some of the nicer ghosts that helped me. There are so many choices to pick that are above you Paulina, but in case your brain can’t process this right let me spell it out for you: I do not want to be alone with you and I do not want to hang out with you because you’re a selfish, spoiled, rude, arrogant, primadonna that thinks everyone should fawn over her just because she looks good and is popular. If it’s between you and ghosts that may end up wanting to kill me, I’ll take the ghosts every time.” Danny stated with a bored look as he closed his locker and went to class while Paulina and several others were gaping at him in shock while some of the nerds had stars in their eyes as Danny just did what every non-desperate nerd had wanted to do but didn’t out of fear the bullies would attack.

All the girls in the area were suppressing their laughter at how Paulina finally got rejected and hard. The jocks were both impressed and a little upset since Danny was the first guy to flat out reject Paulina and now they’d have to deal with her. As for Paulina, she stomped away angrily as the other students in the area dispersed to head to class.

In class, Danny was relaxing as he paid attention to Mr. Lancer talk about the subjects. However, Danny suddenly saw his Ghost Sense go off and groaned drawing the attention of the class, “Something wrong Mr. Fenton?” Mr. Lancer asked as Danny sighed before sounds of screaming cane from outside, “Oh, well you’re free to leave class.” Lancer stated and Danny shook his head before he stood and concentrated before he split into two surprising the class.

Danny nodded to the double as it transformed and then took off for outside while Danny motioned for Lancer to continue, which he did after a moment since he was still getting used to Danny being Phantom as was most of the class.

With the duplicate, he was flying towards the screaming only to sigh as he saw it was Cujo being angry at another dog for trying to take his toy. Danny sighed before whistling causing Cujo to pause before seeing him. The ghost dog barked before running to him and shrinking down to puppy size before jumping on him and began licking his face, “Alright, alright, calm down boy.” Danny stated making Cujo do just that as he panted excitedly.

“Now what are you doing out here Cujo? Did you get separated from Wulf again?” Danny asked and the ghost dog became saddened and shook his head before snuggling against Danny and whimpering. Danny was confused before he raised his eyebrows, “Were you worried about me Cujo?” He asked making the dog bark and lick his face making Danny laugh, “Well thank you for being a good friend Cujo, but I’m alright.” Danny stated making the dog lick him a few more times making him laugh, “Easy boy.” Danny stated laughing as Cujo wagged his tail excitedly.

“Now, why don’t you go on home?” Danny stated putting the puppy down making it cock it’s head at him before shaking said head and then snuggled against his leg. Danny merely raised an eyebrow and looked at him, “What? You want to stay with me?” Danny asked as Cujo barked and jumped around excitedly. Danny frowned in thought for a minute before sighing, “Ok, but you need to behave and I mean it.” Danny stated sternly making the dog bark as he sat at attention making Danny blink, “Oh right, you were an Axion dog before you died, which means you’re fully trained you just need someone to be stern with you.” Danny stated wishing he thought of that the first time he encountered Cujo, “Okay, I have to get back so be a good boy and relax here while intangible. I don’t want to take the chance that some idiot will try to antagonize or hurt you alright?” He ordered and the dog barked before running and grabbing his carrot squeaky toy before running and laying under a tree before vanishing.

Danny merely shook his head before flying back to school to regroup himself and continue on with his day. Unknown to him, he was being watched by a ghost that wasn’t Ember. Said ghost was Desiree and the reason for this was she couldn’t resist the pull of his desire any longer and wanted to lure him into making a wish. She’d admittedly feel bad if (when) the wish turned bad for him, but she didn’t have control over that part of her powers.

As Danny was flying back to the school, he felt another ghost signature and paused before looking around and seeing Desiree there. Frowning since he didn’t know what to expect, he motioned to the edge of town where he wouldn’t have to worry about anyone getting caught in the crossfire and flew that direction with Desiree following him.

Once he reached a clearing he landed and looked at Desiree as she landed in front of him, “What do you want Desiree?” Danny stated as he looked at the genie ghost.

Desiree smiled seductively and floated up to him and began rubbing her hands on his arms, chest, and back, **“It’s, not about what I want, dear boy, it’s about what you want. I can practically taste your desires, they’re flowing off of you in waves. All you have to do is ask and I can grant them all.”** She stated seductively as she pressed her assets against him and breathed softly in his ear.

Danny for his part didn’t have time for this since he knew any wish he made would backfire. However, a thought occurred to him making him wonder if it would work. Smirking slightly Danny nodded, “Alright Desiree, I wish-“ Danny started making Desiree smile as she waited for the usual items, “For you to have peace.” He stated making Desiree freeze on the spot and look at him in shock.

 **“W-w-what? What did you just say?!?”** She asked in shock since she hadn’t thought he’d say that.

“I said, I wish that you would have peace.” Danny stated making her gasp as her magic worked and she enveloped herself in it before the magic faded and showed her the same only now she had long slender legs and a lower part of her harem girl outfit.*

Before Danny could ask what happened, Desiree tackled him in a hug and began crying into his chest, **“Thank you, thank you.”** Desiree stated as she cried into his chest.

“You’re welcome, but I don’t know what I did exactly.” Danny asked since he tried that wish because it didn’t make sense for her to make it backfire and he never recalled anyone wishing for something Desiree wanted. She granted others’ desires but never got to grant her own.

 **“You freed me, I’m no longer a genie. I can still use magic and grant wishes, but now I can choose to grant the wishes or not. I’ve been cursed with that detail since I came to be, you’re the first person that’s ever made a wish to help someone else let alone me.”** She stated still hugging him as tears leaked from her eyes.

Danny smiled softly as he saw Desiree, not as the villainous ghost he fought, but as the woman who was trapped granting others what they wanted before making it backfire on them, “Well I’m glad I was able to help you Desiree, you’re free now.” He stated and she looked up and smiled with a small blush before leaning up and kissing him.

Naturally, this surprised him as he wasn’t able to process what had happened until she pulled back and bowed to him, **“Yes I am free, but I don’t wish to be. I gladly swear myself and my allegiance to you, master.”** Desiree stated as she smiled at Danny who just looked at her in shock, **“You are the first and only man, let alone person, to ever consider what I wanted and then set aside anything you could have desired to give me it without a second thought. I will gladly serve you and aid you in any way I can.”** She stated passionately while also making a point to push her breasts towards him and give him a view down her cleavage when she bowed.

“Desiree, that’s not necessary. You’re free to do whatever so why bind yourself to me?” Danny asked since he wasn’t sure how to handle this, much less explain it to his family.

Desiree simply smiled warmly at him, **“For that very reason. Most people would take advantage of my offer and start making wishes that would benefit them. Instead you’re still trying to make sure that I’m happy and not forcing myself into something I may regret later. You’re the person I’ve wanted to meet since I became a ghost and I’m willing to stay by your side from now on.”** Desiree stated with a beaming smile as she looked at Danny with devotion.

Danny sighed and rubbed the back of his head not sure how to process this. On the one hand he now had a former enemy basically saying they are his servant for life and expect nothing in return. On the other he had the chance to ensure none of the assholes of the world could try and use her powers for their own gains. There were pros and cons to this, with one small voice in Danny’s head stating he should see just how devoted the beautiful woman before him really was, but finally Danny sighed and nodded, “Alright, for now you can either hang around town or head back to my home, just please try to avoid any trouble. And if you hear anyone wishing for me to fall in love with them, ignore it please.” Danny stated and Desiree nodded while feeling a spike of anger and jealousy at the thought of someone daring to try and use such methods to get her master.

 **“Of course master.”** Desiree stated while trying not to show her anger at anyone trying to use such tactics to be with him.

“Just Danny, Desiree. You may consider me your master but I only see you as my guest and a possible friend.” Danny stated making Desiree blush slightly at the thought of being familiar with him like that and she nodded with a smile on her face.

 **“As you wish, Danny, is there anything I can do for you before you leave?”** Desiree asked with a seductive tone being evident in her voice and Danny kept a blush from coming to his face.

“No, nothing that comes to mind at the moment.” Danny stated making Desiree pout but she nodded nonetheless as the two flew off.

**_Hours later_ **

Danny walked home once school was let out thinking on some things as Cujo walked beside him. Not only did he now have a ghost as his devoted servant, another ghost as a pet, and turned down the hottest girl in school, but he also learned that Val, Sam, and Tucker were all in the same boat with their parents. Though the curious thing was it was primarily their dads that were against him being associated with their children. The moms seemed to actually be among those blushing when they saw him, at least for Tucker and Sam since he hadn’t ever met Val’s mom.

He shook his head at that since he couldn’t afford to worry about the former group too much otherwise he risked losing his temper if he ran into one of them. That was something he had noticed was that sometimes his rage was on a hair trigger and it took all of his restraint to hold it in. It was part of the reason he wanted to go to the Ghost Zone since he could vent there and any damage he did would be repaired in a few days.

Upon reaching home, Danny went to the closet and grabbed a comforter before folding it and putting it on the ground making Cujo bark excitedly as he went and curled up on it while Danny got him a bowl of water and then frowned before getting him a bowl of cereal since it was the only/best option available.

Danny then knelt and pet him, “Now you stay here and behave alright? I don’t want to come home and find a mess or you gone again.” Danny stated as Cujo barked and wagged his tail excitedly as he started biting his squeaky toy.

Danny merely chuckled before he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note to whoever came home first explaining why Cujo was there before he felt a large pair of breasts on his back and slender green arms wrap around him, **“Welcome home Master Danny.”** Desiree stated seductively into his ear, **“I see you have a new guest.”** She stated again while not moving from her position as her breasts pressed against him.

“Yes I do.” Danny stated looking at her making her smile as she hugged him more, “I hate to disappoint you Desiree, but I’ve still got a few things to do today.” He stated making her pout and lean into him more as her tongue licked his neck and cheek

 **“Are you sure master? Can’t I entice you to stay home?”** Desiree asked as she kissed along his neck trying to entice her master to stay with her.

“Desiree, while I do think you’re beautiful and have an air about you that any man would be crazy to ignore, I don’t want to have you serving my needs in that manner just because you decided to swear yourself to me. Perhaps in the future I will grant your desire, but right now I want to focus on getting my family situated and dealing with the fallout of what happened.” Danny stated turning to face her and gently cupped her cheek, “I’m not saying no to being intimate with you, but not now and certainly not while my powers are still settling.” Danny stated making Desiree nod with a smile since any other man would have simply taken her then and there. Danny’s resistance though just proved he was actually a caring person and not some brute who wanted a quiet obedient sex slave to use as he pleased.

It honestly made him even more desirable and Desiree wasn’t about to let some hussy who would brag about being with her master get anywhere near him if she could help it, **“I understand Master Danny. Is there anything you would like me to do while you’re gone?”** She asked as she stepped back a bit and Danny shook his head.

“No you can just relax though I should write a note for you too so mom or Jazz won’t try to blast you when they see you.” Danny stated as he knew his mother wouldn’t be too fond of normal ghosts right now.

 **“That would be appreciated Master Danny.”** Desiree stated since she really didn’t want to fight her master’s family much less be blasted into ectoplasm by them.

With that Danny wrote a quick note explaining Desiree being there and stuck it next to the note for Cujo. With that done, Danny went and got the Specter Speeder ready to leave while Desiree followed him to help as she could. When Danny was ready to leave, he surprised and delighted Desiree with a kiss to her cheek, “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Danny stated with Desiree nodding with a smile.

 **“Take care master.”** Desiree stated lovingly as Danny took off in the Speeder. Unknown to the two a now very pissed Ember was following him having heard Desiree call him master and saw him kiss her cheek and assumed Danny had wished for Desiree to be his slave. She wasn’t about to let him m get away with that even if he was hot and cute.

**_Meanwhile_ **

Jazz sighed as she headed home from her counseling appointment. Apparently they decided that day to cancel after the whole town being invaded deal. Which wasn’t a bad thing, but really they couldn’t have given her a heads up BEFORE she went out of her way to go to the class?!? She sighed in annoyance that she essentially wasted a half hour preparing and going to a class she wasn’t even having that day and was wondering what she could do now?

As if someone heard and decided to be a pain in her ass, she heard someone call her, “Yoo-hoo, Jasmine Fenton.” Jazz cringed slightly since the voice belonged to none other than Paulina. Jazz really didn’t like the girl for the obvious reasons of using looks and popularity to get by, but also because she knew Paulina was trying to get into her brother’s pants just say she did and boost her image even further. Jazz could brutally and honestly say she thought of Paulina as a whore since she essentially sold whatever part of herself she needed to to get what she wanted out of the deal. The annoying thing was that no one ever called her out on it or tried to put a stop to it until today when her little brother chewed her out and embarrassed her.

It was quite easily one of her proudest moments concerning her brother.

Jazz then turned and looked at Paulina, “What do you want Paulina?” Jazz asked clearly annoyed since she and the Latina before her never got along well.

“What? Can’t I just say hi and catch up with a classmate.” She asked innocently while Jazz just deadpanned at her, “Oh alright, I really need your help to get together with your brother, for some reason he doesn’t seem interested.” Paulina stated clearly showing she had no idea why Danny was being like that.

“Oh gee, I wonder why.” Jazz stayed with clear sarcasm in her voice while Paulina nodded clearly missing the sarcasm, “Well why should I even consider helping you? Danny made it clear he wasn’t interested.” Jazz asked since she really had no reason to even think about helping her.

“Because we should be together, we’re the two most popular people in school and town.” Paulina stated as if it was obvious, “Besides what person could be better to be my boyfriend than that sweet, kind, heroic, hunk of a hero that is Phantom.” Paulina stayed dreamily and Jazz had to give her the point of who would be better from town to date than Danny, “So please! I’ll do anything to get you to help me and will do whatever you say to make it happen!” Paulina stated desperately as Jazz frowned in thought.

On the one hand she couldn’t stand Paulina, but on the other, this was a chance for some payback on the bitch and maybe get some relaxation on her part while also getting Danny a gift for all his hard work. As the idea came to her mind, she was surprised at herself for thinking of it but was still interested and a little turned on at the thought of the plan working, “Alright, come with me to my house and I’ll give you my demands for my help.” Jazz stayed making Paulina nod happily since in her diva mind anything was worth getting the ghost boy/man as her boyfriend. After all, if Jazz did anything to embarrass her she could get her future boy-toy to get some payback for her.

Jazz smirked and led Paulina back to their house knowing her mother would be home already from her part time work. As she entered, Jazz was surprised to see Maddie and Dani petting and playing with a ghost dog while giggling when said dog licked them. Maddie then noticed Jazz there, “Oh hello dear, apparently this little guy wanted to help Danny and came to find him. Danny brought him home and left a note while he went to take care of a few things.” Maddie stated with her smile leaving her when she saw Paulina.

“Paulina why don’t you head upstairs to my room, the one on the right, and I’ll be up in just a second.” Jazz stated making Paulina shrug and head up and Jazz waited til she was out of earshot before speaking, “I know, but she’s only here because I plan to give her a little punishment for treating Danny so badly over the years.” Jazz stated knowing her mother and Dani disliked Paulina as much as she did.

Maddie frowned, “What are you going to do exactly?” She asked with a raised eyebrow and Jazz smirked and blushed a bit.

“Oh you know, make her become our maid, embarrass her in front of Danny, and maybe probably use her to get a bit of sexual satisfaction before giving her to Danny to let him enjoy her as the slut she is.” Jazz stayed while not making eye contact and Maddie and Dani looked at her in shock for over a minute, “What? She’s been a total bitch to Danny for years and now only wants him because she learned he was Phantom. Besides Danny deserves something for all the trouble he’s gone through to protect the town and most of the ungrateful jerks not even having the decency to thank him.” Jazz stayed making them pause in thought.

Dani knew her cousin/big brother had a thing for the girl but she was always such a bitch to him except when he was Phantom. Fenton was a loser but Phantom was hot and awesome, never mind the only physical difference was hair and eye color. Dani knew full well she only liked him for his popularity and celebrity status which was part of the reason she wasn’t going to object to Jazz’s plan. The other part was simply the fact she had a point, Danny had risked his life for this town and what had it gotten him besides misery and pain? It was time for the town to start paying up what it owed.

As for Maddie, she knew fully well that it was mainly the elderly and the younger generations that seemed willing to stick up for her son before she learned about him while most of the adults all thought he was a menace, the reason for the ghosts, a brute, or a freak who should learn to obey his betters. The latter was advocated by Paulina’s father primarily.

That thought made any reservations she had leave, “Alright dear, but don’t take things too far or you could end up hurting Danny more than you’re trying to help him.” Maddie stated since a little revenge wasn’t beyond reason.

Jazz nodded before smirking, “I will mom, and don’t forget you two could discipline her too.” Jazz stated with a wink as she went upstairs and Maddie and Dani blushed a tad.

Upstairs, Jazz walked up to see Paulina not in her room but Danny’s and she was looking through his things, “Paulina, get in my room.” Jazz stated making Paulina jump before she laughed nervously and went to Jazz’s room.

“So what do I have to do to get you to help me hook up with your hot brother?” Paulina asked excitedly and Jazz merely closed the door before looking her up and down.

**_########### LIME START ##########_ **

“You can start by stripping down to our underwear.” Jazz stated making Paulina look at her in shock and outrage.

“What?!?! No way!” Paulina stated instinctively covering herself before Jazz pushed her against the wall while one hand went down Paulina’s pants and began playing with her pussy.

“Listen up bitch, you have been a diva drama queen of an ass to Danny and me for a long time. That means I can ensure you never have a chance with him even in your dreams and I can make sure everyone in town knows that you were a heinous bitch to the hero of the town, you’ll lose that popularity and social status you love so much faster than Danny destroyed Pariah. Now I _might_ consider helping you if you start making up for all the shit you’ve done. Do you understand me?” Jazz stated as she felt Paulina’s pussy was dampening from her rubbing and fingering her.

Paulina nodded submissively knowing that her image would be destroyed if Jazz or anyone revealed how she treated Danny before everyone found out about him. All her popularity and worker idiots would be gone, “That’s what I thought. Now strip, but leave those shoes on.” Jazz stated stepping back making Paulina quickly start undoing her pants. Her jeans hit the floor showing her pink thong before her blouse was on the floor showing her matching pink bra.

Jazz looked her over taking an appreciative look at her perky c cups, tight ass, and slender legs, “Good, now bend over the bed and spread your legs.” Paulina obeyed still feeling nervous but not only was her reputation on the line but also any hopes of getting the ghost boy for herself.

Paulina broke from her thoughts as she bolted her head up and blushed since she felt Jazz sliding her panties down her legs. Before she could question anything, she released a moan caused by a tongue and pair of lips touching her pussy. Paulina could only look in shock as Jazz, now clad in only a red bra and panty that showed off her low D cup breasts and her tight ass, was actively licking her pussy, “You taste pretty good slut.” Jazz stated pushing two fingers into Paulina as she spoke while rubbing her tongue along Paulina’s legs and ass.

“What are you- no not there!” Paulina tried to ask before moaning as Jazz started sucking on her clit and curling her fingers, “Please no more-Ah!” Paulina tried to beg before Jazz slapped her ass hard.

“I’m sorry slut, what did you say?” Jazz asked as she sped up her fingers, “Did you day, ‘please mistress finger my pussy more like the slut I am’? Well ok since you asked so obediently.” Jazz stated as she pushed another finger into the spoiled girl’s pussy and began going faster.

“Please Jazz. AH!” Paulina tried again only to be spanked again.

“That’s mistress to you slut. Now be quiet and let your mistress play with you.” Jazz stated as she kept fingering Paulina while standing before she removed Paulina’s bra and began roughly groping her breasts causing Paulina to moan and gasp. Jazz smirked at the moan, “Yeah, you like that don’t you, you little slut. I bet you’re just dying for my little brother to take an interest in you so you can sleep with him and be the girl who fucked the ghost boy.” Jazz stated and when Paulina tried to protest, Jazz shoved her panties into her mouth and spanked her a few more times, “Well too bad for you that won’t happen without my help and I need something to help me relax and lose my stress, so until I say otherwise your cute little ass is mine got it?” Jazz stated spanking her again and again till Paulina was nodding with a bright red ass.

“That’s a good girl.” Jazz stated as she started licking where she slapped Paulina making the girl moan since her skin was sensitive. Jazz then pulled her panties out of her mouth, “Open your mouth and stick out your tongue.” Jazz stated pulling Paulina’s hair so her head was pulled back and Paulina quickly obeyed. Jazz smirked before she kissed the now shocked girl while both hands groped Paulina’s breasts making the girl moan.

Jazz then pulled back, “Get on your knees bitch.” Jazz ordered and a slightly dazed Paulina obeyed before Jazz started grinding Paulina’s face into her panty covered pussy, “Pull my panties off and start licking bitch.” Jazz stated as Paulina complied and pulled Jazz’s panties down showing her clean shaven snatch and asshole, “Get to it bitch or I’ll start spanking you again.” Jazz stated as Paulina began licking her new mistress’ pussy while Jazz sighed in enjoyment, “Play with your pussy too, but don’t cum without my permission or you’ll be punished.” Jazz ordered and Paulina began fingering her wet pussy and playing with her tits.

Jazz smirked as she was going to enjoy training this spoiled pampered bitch into her own personal bitch. Then sometime in the future she’d give her to Danny as his own bitch and just ask if she could still play with her, although the idea of seeing her brother playing with this little princess slut wasn’t that bad an image to her. She’d have to think on it more after she was done enjoying herself.

**_########## LIME END #########_ **

**_Back with Danny_ **

Danny had landed the Specter Speeder just outside Vlad’s mansion as he got the compartments open to stock with everything valuable to take from the home. He also had the ship partially shielded since he didn’t want any animals sneaking in or the ghost animals to try and wreck it. Partially being it wasn’t turning invisible and merely had a bubble over it.

After changing into Phantom and making three duplicates of himself, they entered the mansion on different floors to start scavenging from the Fruit Loop. The original had the ground floor since he planned to scavenge the lab last since it was most likely going to be the biggest pain in the ass to scavenge. As Danny began looking, he paused to look at the giant picture of a football and rolled his eyes before tearing the picture down revealing a large wall safe behind it, “Typical.” Danny thought as he used a _Ghost Ray_ to melt the lock before opening it.

Danny wasn’t surprised to find some signed footballs, helmets, and trading cards, but he wasn’t going to turn down the memorabilia that he could sell nor was he gonna turn down the stacks of cash contained within. It wasn’t that surprising for the money since Vlad knew how insecure banks were and how they tended to ask questions and report to the IRS, so why would he trust any of them with his stolen funds?

Danny grabbed the memorabilia and placed it in the Speeder findings his duplicates were unloading their own haul which included diamond, gold bars, artwork, and other things that had value to quite a few people. Going back in, Danny loaded up the money while mentally noting to see about making a device to have a near infinite storage so he wouldn’t have to do these multiple trips if a situation like this occurred again. In all fairness it was likely to since he doubted Vlad only had one location with money and anything else he may need.

Once he finished getting all the money, Danny was about to go back inside when his _Ghost Sense_ went off. He figured it was just one of the ghost animals that were in the area due to Vlad, but that thought disappeared as he felt his instincts kick in and he jumped to avoid two flaming fists hitting where he stood.

Looking up, he saw Ember there with her guitar with a scowl on her face, **“What do you want Ember?”** Danny asked with his ghostly tone since he wasn’t in the mood for this right now.

 **“How about you being broken and bleeding on the ground.”** Ember stated before strumming her guitar and launching another attack that Danny batted aside before he flew at her and landed a kick to her head sending her crashing into the ground.

Ember got up with a growl before she tried to strum again only for Danny to appear in front of her and grab her guitar before throwing it inside the bubble over the Specter Speeder. Ember growled before she tackled him sending them crashing through the mansion wall tearing Danny’s suit slightly before he retaliated by kicking Ember into another wall.

Ember stood up with a growl before she was tackled through the same wall and slammed into a bed before she flipped them over and threw a punch at Danny only for him to catch it and take her into a bear hug. Ember grit her teeth before she planted her hands against his chest and blasted him with her own _Ghost Ray_ sending him through the hole she made before she flew after him. She hesitated slightly as Danny’s entire torso was exposed to her making her blush and drool slightly before Danny gave her an uppercut that sent her into the next floor.

While this was going on, the Duplicates were just standing outside deciding to let the original handle the women problems. However, it seemed they were going to get their own problems as some security turrets and bots aimed at them making them sigh as they went to work destroying them.

Back inside, Ember groaned while holding her head since she got knocked through three different floors head first and she stood. She however blushed when she realized her top had come off in the flight revealing her perky and plump D cup tits that had dark blue nipples that were hardening from the air. She broke from her thoughts as Danny flew in and he paused a moment as he looked at her, **“Wow, good for you.”** He stated making her blush before she tackled him and punched him through the floor as the two grappled and kept punching the other through the floors, though both noticed the other getting a bit touchy with their exposed skin but don’t have time to mind as they kept tumbling through the mansion turning it into a massive wreck.

Within five minutes, the two were barely in scraps as Danny’s suit was now almost a pair of boxers and Ember only had one boot and her panties which were a match to her hair with a pink skull on them. Both were panting slightly while both had a grin plastered on their faces before charging each other again. Ember went for a punch only for Danny to catch it and pin her arm under his before doing the same to her other.

Ember, not able to think of anything else, decided to go unpredictable and slammed her lips into his making Danny be shocked for a moment before he released her arms and grabbed her hips as he returned the kiss.

**_########## LEMON START #######_ **

Ember moaned as Danny lifted her and pinned her to the wall before tearing her panties off and groped her ass. She responded by dragging her nails down his chest leaving marks as she kissed him heatedly. Danny then surprised her by turning her around and pinning her front to the wall while he pressed against her back, **“You sure to want to do that Ember? I’m not feeling particularly gentle or nice right now.”** Danny stated huskily into her ear as he kissed her neck and collarbone while grinding his clothed erection against her ass making her moan.

 **“You make it sound like I’d want it any other way.”** She replied with a smirk before head butting him making him stumble before she tackled him causing them to crash through the damaged floor to the living area below with Ember straddling him and kissing him again as she ground her pussy against his still clothed erection. Growling into his mouth at the garment still blocking her from what she wanted, Ember reached down and tore the cloth from him and was now grinding against a nice big sick that was all hers till she was done.

Danny growled in lust and flipped them over so he was on top and began to roughly grope her tits including biting and sucking her nipples making Ember moan loudly. They both glanced to the side at hearing a noise and saw a turret. Danny narrowed his eyes in annoyance and merely blasted it while also destroying another section of the wall before returning his attention to Ember.

Ember sighed in bliss before she flipped them and pinned his hands above his head before she began kissing her way down his torso while leaving some love bites as she went. When she reached his dick, she licked her lips and began to tease it with some soft licks and light kisses intending to tease him. It seemed to be working because his dick would twitch between the kissing and light licks before she went lower and began to run her tongue along his balls while scratching his thighs.

Danny growled lustfully before he grabbed her head and flipped them over with him straddling her chest. Ember smirked saucily at him before he pulled her head and shoved his dick into her mouth making her scream in surprise as he began bobbing her head while his right hand went and began fingering her pussy making her moan around his dick as she let her teeth scrape lightly against his dick and her tongue licked him. Danny grunted in both pleasure and slight pain as he retaliated with pinching her clit hard causing her to scream.

 **“What’s the matter Ember? Can’t handle my dick?”** Danny asked mockingly making her narrow her eyes before she turned intangible and sank through the floor before she tackled him to the ceiling and began grinding her pussy against his face.

 **“What’s the matter Danny? Can’t handle a girl who fights you for dominance?”** Ember stated before she gasped as Danny grabbed her ass and began to eat her out making her moan and shudder before Danny flipped them and put his dick back at her face making her start working it with her hands and mouth.

Ember then smirked and flipped them again as she ground her pussy against his tongue and face while she started sucking on his balls whole stroking his cock, **“Yeah, lick that pussy you fucking bastard. Get me nice and wet for your fucking cock, that is if you can get me there and your dick doesn’t blow and go soft before I’m ready.”** Ember stated as she worked his cock before gasping as he slapped her ass and did so again as he lapped at her pussy, **“Oh do you like slapping my cute little ass? Huh? Have you wanted to have me and be rough with me since we met? I bet you wanted to fuck me even when you were in love with that goth bitch.”**

Before Ember could say more Danny grabbed her head with his legs and flung her to the ground before he straddled her back and grabbed her hair pulling her against his chest, **“Don’t bring up any other women bitch, or maybe I’ll just decide to go have some fun with them and leave you high and dry.”** Danny stated as he began to finger Ember’s pussy while playing with her tits.

 **“As if you have the balls to fuck any of them let alone proposition them. I’m surprised you think you could please any woman with those shitty skills you have.”** Ember stated with a smirk before she released a gasping mon.

 **“Says the slut that’s been gushing since I started playing with her. If I’m so bad with the skills I have then why are you practically cumming all over my hand?”** Danny asked actually enjoying the argument and teasing as they enjoyed the other.

Ember growled before she threw him off and then pinned him to a wall with cracks forming before she began grinding herself against him and gripped his cock, **“Just shut up and fuck me already.”** Ember demanded as she lifted her leg only for Danny to lift her by her ass and quickly impale her making both groan loudly since Ember was tight around Danny and Danny was stretching Ember out, **“That’s it dipstick! Fuck my pussy!”** Ember moaned as she slammed her lips into his harshly, which sent them through the damaged wall as they continued making out as their lower extremities continued fucking the other.

Ember then pulled back and began riding him as Danny grabbed her hips and began thrusting up into her downward thrusts giving both an increase in pleasure. However, the two became angry and annoyed as some of Vlad’s security bots came to shoot them and both shot out _Ghost Rays_ to destroy them while also destroying more of the mansion as Danny went up and started sucking on Ember’s tits and groping her ass.

Ember hugged him to her breasts as she kept bouncing on his dick loving how it filled her entirely and he was able to keep up with her rough play since Skulker was always left in the dust and couldn’t handle her more than a couple minutes. If she looked at a clock, she’d see that she and Danny had been playing with the other for almost an hour.

A few minutes later had them changing position again with Danny pinning her chest to the wall while having his right hand wrapped in her ponytail while his left was slapping her ass making it red while Ember was panting and moaning in pleasure and lust. It only grew as Danny leaned in and began sucking on her neck and collarbone making her moan as her nipples scraped against the cracked and damaged wall.

They idly noted more drones coming and Danny flipped them so Ember was on her hands and knees with his dick still buried in her snatch before both blasted the bots apart destroying the room even more than it was already. Ember then smirked and hooked her leg behind his just before twisting making him fall and letting her get on top of him in reverse cowgirl as she began slamming down onto his dick as her ass smacked against him. Danny smirked and slapped her ass harder than he had been making her gasp before she smirked.

All of a sudden Ember stopped and stood up, **“Catch me if you can stud.”** She stated taking off running making Danny grin before he chased her dodging the _Ghost Rays_ she idly fired and were easy to doge which meant she wanted to play, well he could play too.

With that in mind he made a rope of Ecto Energy and swung it catching her by her ankle and Danny pulled and spun her through the wall before tugging her toward him. Danny caught her in his arms and smirked which she returned before punching him in the face making him stumble before they tripped over a fallen support beam putting them both on the floor as they panted.

Danny looked at Ember with a grin she reciprocated before punching him again with a laugh and Danny smirked before he pinned her again and kissed as his dick was back inside her pussy making her moan as she wrapped both her arms and legs around him, **“Oh fuck yes, Danny, keep fucking me. Don’t stop, you fucking, son of a bitch, stud.”** Ember moaned as he kept slamming into her and it was hard enough that the wooden floor was denting slightly.

 **“Oh? So now I’m Danny huh?”** Danny asked in an amused tone making Ember growl and moan at the same time. How she did it, Danny didn’t know but he did know he liked the sound of it.

 **“Just shut up and fuck me.”** Ember stated engaging in another kiss as Danny granted her wish and began thrusting harder while pinning her under his body.

With all the…. Foreplay they’d done, it wasn’t surprising as they both began feeling the urge and need to cum and from how their partner wasn’t slowing down or letting the other go, they were going to cum together and both were fine with that.

It started with Ember bucking her hips more while Danny was moving more erratically to hit her different pleasure spots. It was only shortly after that they groaned loudly as they came with their own release heightening their partner’s. Danny kept thrusting into Ember until he finished cumming thus prolonging Ember’s own orgasm, which she certainly enjoyed if her pussy convulsing and her moans were anything to go by.

Once Danny was finished, he rolled off of Ember and both panted, **“Well, that was fun.”** Ember stated breathlessly causing Danny to chuckle.

 **“Yeah, but uh… I don’t think I’m finished yet, what about you?”** He asked with a smirk making her grin before she rolled on top of him and slid down before wrapping her tits around his cock with them being big enough to work for a titjob while his dick still stood over breasts.

 **“I think I still need to make you say my name.”** She stated with a smirk as she began moving her tits causing Danny to groan and smirk.

 **“Well, I already got you to say mine, so I guess it’s only fair. That is, if you think you can make me say it.”** Danny stated with a challenging smirk making Ember smile coyly.

 **“Oh, I’ll do that and more stud.”** Ember stated as she started sucking the head of his dick while using her tits. Danny just lied back and let her pleasure him… for now.

Neither noticed the mansion was trashed and if it was in a city it would be condemned from all the damage it had. Not that either would care anyway.

**_Back at Fenton Works._ **

Paulina screamed into her gag which this time were Jazz’s panties as said girl was fucking her pussy with a strapon while shoving a vibrator up her ass. After she made Jazz cum by licking her pussy, Jazz had her suckling her tits and massaging them while Jazz fingered her to another orgasm.

Then to further humiliate her, Jazz had her lick and kiss her ass, spanked her like a child by putting Paulina across her knees and Paulina had to thank her every time or Jazz would spank her harder, then sucking the vibrator that Jazz then kept teasing her with before stopping just as she was about to cum until she shoved it up Paulina’s pussy hard enough she screamed and came. Paulina then had to service Jazz again while the vibrator kept going in her pussy and then suck on the strap on as if it was Jazz’s cock and was made to deepthroat it and each failure resulted in a set of ten spankings from Jazz when she fucked Paulina with it.

Then her mistress had taken her in the missionary position while making her kiss and suck on her tongue as if they were lovers as she fucked her pussy with the fake dick. From there things kept escalating to this point and what scared Paulina was that her pussy was sopping wet, her nipples were rock hard, and part of her was excited to what her mistress would do to her next over the coming week.

Paulina broke from her thoughts as Jazz spoke, “Since you’ll be here bright and early tomorrow bitch, I expect to wake up to the feel of your tongue on my pussy and you had better make it so your parents will let you stay over the weekend. I’ve got plans for my new slut maid.” Jazz stated with a smirk as she groped Paulina’s tits with her nipples being red and puffy from all the stimulation.

That was another thing, Paulina was to be Jazz’s alarm clock and shower attendant in the mornings and if she wasn’t staying the night then she had to get to her home before Jazz woke up. Jazz had already made her call her parents and tell them she was staying at a friend’s house to study, when in reality she was going to be fucked and sexually humiliated evidenced by the fact Jazz fucked Paulina during the phone call intentionally being rough and making Paulina moan and gasp.

She was also to serve as the Fenton household’s maid every weekend and Jazz had assured her it was going to be an outfit appropriate for a slut like her and maybe if she was lucky it would catch Danny’s attention and he may just bend her over and fuck her for the fun of it. If he didn’t, Jazz certainly would.

She broke from her musings as a hand came down on her already cherry red ass making her squeal, “Did you hear me slut?” Jazz stated as she worked the strapon and vibrator even more making Paulina moan before Jazz pulled her gag out.

“Yes mistress! I understand and am sorry mistress.” Paulina squealed as the pleasure, humiliation, and pain was just driving her crazy.

“That’s what I thought slut, you’ll be sleeping in here with me naked and you better be ready to please me until I fall asleep.” Jazz stated glad she knew enough of psychology already to know how to work a girl like Paulina into a sexual submissive. Sure she was submitting now, but eventually there would a flare of defiance that would signal she was getting close to breaking her and then it was just a matter of causing her to break to fully cement her role as a submissive masochistic slut to her mistress and then later to her master.

Jazz was really looking forward to it and soon Paulina would too.

**_######## LEMON END: Back at Vlad’s destroyed Mansion #########_ **

Ember was making out with Danny as they stood beside he Specter Speeder clothed again since one of the benefits of ghostly clothing was they repaired themselves really well. The current make out was caused by Danny explaining to her the situation with Desiree, which Danny found a bit amusing that Ember had such a crush on him that she got pissed at him taking a girl even if it was as a servant.

Ember then pulled back and smirked, **“Maybe next time we can add Des to the fun.”** Ember stated and Danny smirked

 **“Oh, so there’s going to be a next time huh?”** Danny smirked and Ember pinned him to the Speeder with a smirk as her right hand cupped his crotch.

 **“After that fuck session and getting a taste of this nice big dick? You better believe it stud, maybe if you’re lucky I won’t try to keep you all to myself and let you have some fun with other girls… provided I can either watch or join in the fun.”** Ember stated since she wasn’t shy or embarrassed in sexual matters at all and she be damned if some slut or bitch was going to try and take Danny for themselves. At best she’d share him since even she had to call it quits from exhaustion he was still hard and ready, which naturally she took as a challenge since she wanted to be able to ride that monster of his til he was just as tired as she was.

Danny smirked and ran his hands on her hips and ass making her blush and shudder in phantom pleasure, no pun intended, **“I think I might like that, provided you’re not gonna cause any mayhem or attacks.”** Danny stated going from flirting to serious and Ember smirked as she traced his chest with her finger.

 **“Keep fucking me like that, and I’ll be a good little slut for you stud. No trouble for you or the town provided I get to keep fucking my new honey.”** She stated kissing him again which he returned, **“But tell anyone I said that and I’ll kick your ass before having my own fun that you won’t enjoy.”** Ember stated with her eyes glowing a tad.

Danny just smirked and pulled her hair back making her bend her head back and gasp lightly, **“Same to you bitch, push your luck with me and you’ll be the one not having any fun while I do.”** Danny stated making her grin before Danny let her go, **“Now get out of here before I tear those clothes off you.”** Danny stated and she smirked before kissing his cheek and flying off while ensuring to give him a flash of her panties, which were now black with a silver D in the middle of them. It effectively “marked” her as Danny’s woman and she wasn’t going to deny that to anyone, though she’d probably say Danny was her man.

Danny merely smirked and shook his head as he and his duplicates flew to the basement and began scavenging the lab for files, tech, and anything else useful since Danny had already put a turret that wasn’t too badly damaged as well as one of the security bots int the Speeder for him to look over.

As he told Dani, he boxed any and all files pertaining to the clones, Dani, and Danny himself specifically. He also grabbed any schematics for weapons, upgrades, and plans including anything for Val’s equipment. He also downloaded anything important on the computer which triggered the hologram of his mother, “Hello there hot stuff. Is there anything I can do for you?” Cyber Maddie asked as she pushed her cyber breasts out for him to look at.

“Great, Vlad’s program thinks I’m him.” Danny stated facepalming before the cyber version of his mother spoke.

“Nope not at all, I know you’re Danny Phantom/Fenton. I just really like what I see and what I saw with that girl Ember.” Cyber Maddie stated licking her lips making Danny raise an eyebrow.

“You’re not a preprogrammed entity, you’re an AI aren’t you?” Danny stated having only read of this kind of thing and Cyber Maddie smiled and nodded.

“Yes, though I only look this way since that’s all I have access to in this computer. I’d be more than willing to help you with the computer files and everything for a small fee.” Cyber Maddie stated with a saucy smirk.

“Oh? And what could I possibly give you?” Danny asked making her smirk at him as she ran her holographic hands over his chest.

“Well for one you could let me become part of your computer mainframe instead of staying here since I’m sure you’ll be destroying this place when you leave. In return I can keep you up to date on any occurrence outside of town that don’t make the news or aren’t on a normal time for you to see it. I can also help organize and sort all the files and documents you’ll be accessing and downloading from this main computer. Then there is my knowledge of everything Vlad has done since he built me and I know the location of a few other stashes he has with tech and other items.” Cyber Maddie stated with a smirk that made Danny a little uncomfortable since his mind could easily see that same smirk and seductive look on his mother.

“Hmm, well I don’t see why not, but how do I go about moving you to a new location?” Danny asked as a console lit up before a holder with a chip in it came out. Danny raised an eyebrow and walked to take the chip out but Cyber Maddie interrupted him.

“Before you do that, you should know that behind that processor is a room with three clones in it. They’re of your mother.” Cyber Maddie stated making Danny widen his eyes before narrowing them.

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, he’s desired my mother since college so why not make another of her if he couldn’t have the real thing.” Danny stated making a note to hurt Vlad more when he got home.

“Indeed, all three of them are stable and can live their lives easily as they have no programming in them other than basic housekeeping and some of your mother’s natural fighting ability. Cloning Humans is much easier than cloning beings with a ghost side. It might interest you to know that miss Dani was created using your DNA and your mother’s, which is why her Human side is stable and her ghost side is not.” Cyber Maddie explained her further shocking Danny since that kind of made Dani his and his mother’s daughter.

“Great, more complications, but that does explain why Dani is a girl.” Danny sighed tiredly since this was gonna cause some fireworks when he explained this back home.

“Indeed, you should also know that Vlad was planning to harvest them for genetic material as he classified them as failures. The reason was because he was angry that they didn’t look exactly like your mother, which was due to the fact cloning isn’t an exact science yet. Thus they had their own differences and traits as well as some of Maddie’s traits and characteristics.” Cyber Maddie stated making Danny scowl since they was just like Vlad to toss away something if it didn’t conform to what he wanted.

“Thanks for telling me.” He stated making her nod before he pulled the chip out and put it in his pocket before he finished moving the files and anything that caught his attention to the Specter Speeder before going to the processor that Cyber Maddie mentioned before he grabbed it and threw it across the room.

Inside he found three women floating in tanks of green liquid with wires and cords attached to them. He was thankful that they had bodysuits on at least as he looked at each one: the first woman had a heart shaped face, dark brown hair cut similar to how his mother kept hers, full lips with a chocolate colored lipstick, perky c cup breasts, wide hips, and a large ass. Her suit was a mix of red and black with black heeled boots on her feet.*

The second woman had a longer face kinda like how Vlad did and had caramel brown hair that reached her shoulders, pouty lips with no makeup, D cup breasts, a decent sized ass with wide hips, and had a bit more muscle to her than the other two. Her suit was a mix of white and blue with blue heeled shoes on her feet.*

The last was surprisingly a bright red head with hair down between her shoulders, a more… heart meets diamond shaped face, plump lips with red lipstick, DD cup breasts, a huge ass, wide plump hips, and the only one of the three with pierced ears. Her suit was ghostly green and red with red heels on her feet.*

All three were beautiful in their own right, though Danny was resisting those thought since they were technically his mother’s sisters. Nodding to his duplicates, they quickly drained the tanks and opened them before detaching the cables.

The three women groaned slightly as they regained consciousness before seeing Danny there and they each blushed a bit before smiling, “Your Danny Phantom, Maddie’s son.” The one in red and black stated as she looked at Danny in surprise.

“Correct, I’m here to get you out of here before I wreck the place.” Danny stated as each of his duplicates picked one of them up causing them to blush a bit, “Get them to the Speeder.” Danny ordered making the Duplicates nod before taking off.

Danny then turned to the lab and growled as his eyes shined brightly with suppressed rage and power before he began warping his power around him making a glow surround him that steadily intensified. He was letting all the pent up energy and power he had piled up, though it wasn’t as much compared to before Ember attacked him since sex was usually a way to burn off energy and stress, letting it just form around him as a wind began picking up and the electronics began shorting out.

Finally Danny crossed his arms letting the glow intensified as his hair and eyes began to glow brightly until finally he unleashed a roar and shot his arms out causing all the pent up energy to be unleashed in a _Ghost Explosion_ that not only destroyed the lab but the mansion as well bringing the whole thing down and vaporizing any trace of the lab being there. Danny didn’t want any villains or the GiW to get ahold of any kind of cloning tech.

The three duplicates got the women to the Speeder before the latter looked on in shock as the Ghost Energy erupted from the ground destroying the mansion and causing it to collapse into where the lab was making it look like a sinkhole or old mineshaft caused the mansion to collapse. The three women held their breath as they waited for their savior/semi-nephew/semi-son to come out of the wreckage.

If they were thinking clearly then they would have realized that the duplicates would have disappeared if Danny was dead or seriously injured. However they weren’t so naturally they weren’t paying attention.

They all sighed in relief as Danny turned visible above the mansion and floated down to them before merging with his duplicates, “Everyone in. Time to head home.” Danny stated getting the three to nod as they got inside while Danny went into the driver’s seat before taking off back for home already forming a plan for how to deal with Vlad after the new girls got their licks in.

He just hoped that one of his biggest dumb ideas actually worked.

**Done! Hope you all enjoyed it since I enjoyed writing it.**

**Next time will be introductions, reactions, Vlad’s punishment, maybe some more sexy time, and then Danny encountering a new enemy.**

***I figured the legs were applicable just based on Genies from Aladdin having tails until they are free then they have legs.**

***The three women in order are: Mrs Incredible from the Incredibles, Mrs Turner from Fairly Odd Parents, and Dexter’s Mom from Dexter’s Laboratory. Also yes, Mrs Incredible is the only one with an actual name as the other two are simply called mom, Mrs Incredible is just easier to address by that because most don’t know her name or don’t associate with the right character when using it.**

**That should be it guys, please leave a review**


	3. Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is adjusting to things well, but now some new enemies are making an appearance

**Hey guys welcome back. Danny handling some things and meeting some new threats**

**Also, I was asked when Justice League will start** **: Justice League will start in a couple of chapters as I want Danny to establish his area and gain control of his power with some other plot points being done. I didn't want him joining a team while his powers are still fluctuating and he doesn't know what will make his power react or what his powers fully entail right now. This is especially true since this Danny is Grey meaning there will be different heroes and villains that he will conflict with at times so better to hold off on some major confrontations until after he has gotten control of his abilities to a decent degree. If you want an idea of what Danny is going through, think of it as Kid Gohan with no training getting thrown into Super Saiyan level training and that’s what he’s gotta handle to get control of his rampaging power. Not master it, just control it!**

**Not much else to say or go over, let’s get the show on the road.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, DC comics, or anything else I use in this fic. Would be nice if I did, but sadly I don’t and I’m doing this for free.**

**NOTE: Dexter’s Mom (red head clone): Delilah/Lilah**  
Timmy Turner’s Mom (longer haired brunette clone): Liz  
Helen Parr (short haired brunette clone): Helen

**Special thanks to TheWhiteTitan for not only helping inspire this idea, but for helping me hash out some details as I go. I strongly recommend checking out his Danny Phantom fics, especially “Forgotten Hero” and “Surviving an Apocalyptic World” which are easily my top two favorites of his fics.**

"Speech"

_[thoughts]_

_(Telepathic thoughts)_

" _TV/Radio/Phone/Book"_

_Ghost Attack_

" **Danny’s Ghost Voice, monster, altered, Ghost, otherworldly voice”**

**_[above’s thoughts]_ **

**_(above’s Telepathic thoughts)_ **

**_* See Bottom for explanation_ **

**Chapter 3: Threats**

**_With Danny_ **

Danny remained silent as he and his… aunts flew home. They were silent as well since what exactly could you say to your somewhat son/nephew after he freed you from you creator’s lab and he didn’t even know you existed?

After about ten minutes of silence, the red head of the trio decided to speak, “Danny, um… you don’t think Maddie, Jack, and the others will mind us being there, do you?” She asked innocently enough, but all three noticed Danny stiffen at Jack’s name and tighten his hold on the steering wheel.

“Danny what’s wrong?” The darker brunette asked worriedly since she didn’t know what could cause Danny to become angry or saddened from such a simple question.

Danny took a minute to calm himself since his dad coming up just brought the rage and sorrow back to the surface, “Dad is… gone. He was killed by Fright Knight when Vlad awoke the King of Ghosts.” Danny stated sadly as the sound of his gloves tightening around the steering wheel accompanied their gasps of shock and sadness.

“Oh Danny, I’m so sorry.” The three chorused feeling bad for him and Maddie. Unlike Maddie, they weren’t head over heels for Jack and merely liked him more as a goofball brother than a potential love interest.

“It’s… it’s alright, you didn’t and couldn’t have known. As for mom and the others, there will be some awkwardness since finding out you essentially have three sisters/aunts is a big thing to take in. Though it does reinforce the fact I need to handle Vlad soon.” Danny stated making them nod before they looked saddened thinking he wasn’t happy about them.

Seeing this, Danny immediately addressed them, “Hey now, I’m not mad you exist, but I am angry at Vlad making you and then tossing you aside. I love Dani like family and I’m sure I will you three as well, but it’s gonna take some time and I don’t want you to feel unwelcome in our home, okay?” Danny stated making them smile and nod in appreciation, “Good, also, so you’re prepared, I have two ghosts currently living with us. One is a ghost dog named Cujo and the other is the genie named Desiree.” Danny stated making them blink at him.

“I thought you fought ghosts?” The lighter brown haired one asked.

“I do. Cujo has always been more of a… quirky ally than an enemy and Desiree… its complicated.” Danny sighed making them giggle.

“Name something about your life that isn’t?” The red head asked making Danny open his mouth but then closed it.

“Well… shit, you got me there.” Danny stated making them giggle more as they approached Fenton Works and Danny turned the Speeder intangible and flew down to the lab.

Landing easily in its docking spot, Danny shut down the Speeder and began getting out with the other three and helped the three out. As he opened the doors to the Speeder, he heard the footsteps and sensed three ghost energies before he laughed as Cujo jumped on his shoulder and began licking his face, “Easy boy, down.” Danny stated with a laugh causing the ghost dog to stop and bark happily.

Danny then turned and saw Maddie, Jazz, Dani, and Desiree come down with smiles on their faces, “Danny! You’re ba… Who are these three?” Dani asked after her excitement died down.

Danny sighed slightly, “Mom’s versions of you.” He stated making her widen her eyes along with Maddie, “Yeah, apparently Vlad wanted to build his perfect family if he couldn’t have it naturally. These three are the results of trying to clone you, mom.” Danny stated making the three look down a bit fearing Maddie would be upset.

“Well, I did always want sisters.” Maddie stated with a small smile making the three look at her in shock and happiness, “Do they have names yet?” Maddie asked and Danny shook his head.

“Not that I’m aware of.” Danny stated looking towards the three and they shook their heads in the negative, “Well, I guess we’ll have to fix that won’t we?” Danny stated with a smile making them smile as well, “Do you have any that you can think of or would you rather we name you?” Danny asked and the three frowned in thought a moment.

The darker brown haired one spoke, “I… I like the name Helen.” She stated and Maddie smiled at her.

“That’s a lovely name.” Maddie stated with a kind smile making the now named Helen smile too.

The red head then spoke up, “I like the name Delilah.” She stated making them nod and attention was then turned to the longer haired brunette.

“I think I’d like to be called Liz, please.” She stated with a smile making them nod towards her.

“Ok, why don’t you all head upstairs and get better acquainted? I’m going to start unloading the Speeder before heading up. I’ll stay and talk for a while before heading off to the Ghost Zone to vent a bit.” Danny suggested making them nod before Maddie kissed his cheek and led her… sisters, daughter, and niece upstairs.

Danny then went over to the Speeder and opened the hatches revealing stacks of money, gold, jewels, artwork, and some collectibles that were worth a good chunk of money as well. Duplicating himself, Danny began unloading the Speeder with Desiree and Cujo waiting there for him to finish as he placed the various items in the lab away from anything that could damage them or get in the way of any work that was done in there. It was a good haul though, enough to easily do any expansion plans for their home and still have plenty of it left over to sustain them and maybe help out with a few other plans Danny had been thinking up both on the way to and from Vlad’s former residence, which also reminded him that he needed to handle Vlad soon as the longer he was as is, the more likely he was to escape or cause trouble somehow.

Vlad may have been a psychopathic asshole, but he hadn’t been wrong in building up a public image and presence where no one would think of you as a possible threat. Danny would do that too, though he had the benefit of having 99% of the town on his side and knowing his secret as it was. However, that left the big question of if the majority would keep their mouths shut about it and not gossip or spill the beans by accident. He knew the younger generations would be fine since they respected him a great deal and most of the older generation liked him, but there were still a few of the assholes and bigots that were going to cause him some headaches.

Shaking those thoughts away, he made some duplicates to finish the last bit of unloading while he went upstairs. He paused though as he recalled the chip with the AI and changed before flying up to the op center and plugged her into the main console.

Within moments, she popped up in front of him with a smile, “Hello handsome.” Cyber Maddie stated as she appeared.

“Hi.” Danny stated before he typed a few things on the console and a holographic map of the town came as he studied it.

“Hmm, I can see the wheels turning in that mind of yours, stud. You taking a page from Vlad’s book and going to spend some money and add to your image?” Cyber Maddie asked since it was logical as no one suspected charming billionaire philanthropist Vlad Masters of being the terrorizing Vlad Plasmius or having any connection to him because his public image was soo well built. Similarly, no one suspected “wimpy nerd” Danny Fenton of being Danny Phantom as the two acted so differently.

“Somewhat, I’m not going to hold whatever I do over people’s heads and make them fear and obey me. However, having Axion and expanding it as well as different things within the town to both better protect and drum up tourism are possible. Plus there’s expanding the current living arrangements since I did just add three more roommates to this and we could use the extra space both for living and for work and training.” Danny commented as he looked over the layout thinking on what could be done, how quickly it could be done, and how much of his new income it could absorb. He’d need to read up on different town codes and other options to ensure the improvements met his exact standards and needs.

“Don’t forget the giant lounge room with a big screen tv and game systems.” Danny heard Dani state as she floated near him causing Danny to chuckle.

“That would be part of living areas, Dani.” Danny stated with a smirk as he zoomed the hologram in on his home and the building next to it.

“The tricky part is tearing down the old buildings without damaging the lab and having the op center functional. It took mom and dad years to renovate the current building to their standards and they did the work themselves.” Danny stated as he looked it over since the hologram included the lab/bunker/basement his parents had built.

“Well the op center detaches right? So we could move it and then lock it down until the construction is complete.” Dani offered since Maddie and Jack had wanted the op center to be mobile should they need to research ghosts in other countries.

“True, and we could put the lab on lockdown and ensure the builders leave an access to it. I’m just worried on if the foundation is screwed up and they have to dig down to fix/improve it.” Danny stated since it was possible especially if it happened from them tearing the buildings down.

He then cleared the buildings down to ground level before erecting a single building up from the two bases that was similar to the current buildings just wider. He then zoomed it in to mark an expansion for the basement/lab and make it multileveled for some training areas he wanted to do. That work he could get done himself since he could make duplicates to get the work done while he did his normal stuff.

Moving back to the actual building, Danny arranged it so the bottom floor was a full kitchen, dining, and living area with a walk in pantry and plenty of room for visitors or just relaxing. He then went up one floor to create the layout for a wreck and normal training room since the others may train and they can’t do that with his area since he’d be training while using his Phantom powers and them training there would be dangerous.

The next floor was essentially set up like a personal library and study room with bookshelves, desks, fireplace, and different chairs and seats. Danny knew that something was kinda off about him, the sword, and the differences between him and Vlad while using their powers, which meant research and materials to be done and studied to find whatever he could on everything including myths, legends, and occult subjects.

As he kept customizing and redesigning, Dani watched in awe and glee at the home Danny was designing for them and the others including options to expand or shrink the rooms to their desires should they want more roommates on the same floor or not. She did wonder what he had planned for the basement area as he had mainly just gotten a layout not fully designing and augmenting it like the others. If she had to guess, she’d assume possibly the lab expanded before a personal training floor for him, her, and any ghosts he was friendly with. Then possibly a vault to hold some of the wealth the Fruitloop no doubt was hoarding at his place.

Danny spent another 10 minutes designing the layout and configuration for the future home of his family before he deemed it good enough and saved the layout before leading Dani back downstairs. He did promise to stay and talk a while before he went to the Ghost Zone.

**_Four Hours Later_ **

Danny sighed as he stood outside the portal while popping his neck, having just finished venting in the Ghost Zone and destroying everything within several dozen yards. But it was alright since the zone would repair the damage and be back to normal by tomorrow like nothing had happened.

He’d stayed and chatted longer than he had planned but it was no big deal. He could see his mom relaxing a bit as she chatted with her new sisters and got to know them and bond with them like they had known each other for years and only just saw each other after a long time. It was good for his mom to have someone to talk to and bond with that were, essentially, her own age and didn’t think of her as a weirdo who hunted ghosts, though no one in town was thinking that anymore.

Dani bonded too since the four were clones, though Danny hadn’t mentioned that Dani was technically his and Maddie’s child yet. He wasn’t sure how to ever really… approach that topic with her or Maddie since how do you explain that your essentially the lab child of a woman and her son? No, he’d hold off for now to let them bond and get to know each other better and form their own bond before he told them or if he ever did tell them. It was the same with her being a clone not being spoken of outwardly by the town, he didn’t want that getting out and people treating Dani like an object or science experiment. He knew a majority knew about her since he hadn’t been subtle in his little chat with Vlad after Fright Knight retreated.

Jazz seemed to be happy, but not quite sure what to make of this since it no doubt stemmed from her experience with the clones of Danny that were attacking everywhere. However, he noticed she was… eyeing the three but not in suspicion and wondered what was going on with his sister. He wasn’t going to pry though since she was entitled to her secrets. He had been keeping his powers a secret for how long from her? He had no right to demand or pry into her affairs unless she showed signs he should be worried about her.

Desiree and Cujo didn’t seem to mind or care, but he really didn’t think they would. Desiree just wanted to stay in his service and Cujo got more people to pet him. Neither one really had reason to care if he suddenly had more relatives so long as they and Danny weren’t attacked or endangered by the new family members.

Anyway, after sitting and talking for almost an hour about different things, Danny had excused himself and went into the Ghost Zone before finding a deserted area that wasn’t part of anyone’s territory. Half of his time had just been venting energy and frustration since while Ember had helped calm him a bit, he was still pent up. Once he had calmed down a bit, he had made duplicates of himself to start testing out his powers both in shape and nature manipulation since he could make various forms out of his energy and could do lightning, ice, and fire but he needed more control for it all to use it effectively.

Anyone could shoot a gun, but it takes practice and effort to become a sharpshooter.

Right now, Danny was a mid level gunman: he had some skill but not anywhere near enough to be classified as a master or expert. That wasn’t acceptable to Danny, he could recall time and again where not having full control of his powers cost him quite a bit. It wasn’t even just Pariah and Fright Knight either, but each encounter against Vlad showed him how much he hadn’t tapped into with his powers and he needed to grow and master his powers so the next threat wouldn’t stand a chance.

Shaking those thoughts away, Danny went upstairs to see everyone had gone to bed and saw a plate of food in the microwave. Shrugging to himself, he heated up his food before eating quietly and then heading to his room.

However, upon reaching it, he found Desiree asleep on his bed and sighed slightly before he stripped down his underwear and then put on a pair of basketball shorts before climbing into his bed. Once he did, Desiree seemed to have felt him as she cuddled up to him and put her head on his chest. Danny, too tired to care, simply laid back and went to sleep.

**_Next morning *****LEMON/LIME START******_ **

Danny groaned as he woke up feeling two different sensations on his dick and opened his eyes and looked down to see Desiree sucking the head while her large, easily an E cup, tits were wrapped around the rest of his dick. He could see her moving her tits around his dick to massage it while also feeling her tongue licking all over and her mouth sucking on the head. She was too engrossed in her work to notice he had awaken, but he wasn’t sure if he should stop her since he was kinda sleeping with Ember and while the violent sex was enjoyable, he really didn’t want to risk that kind of fight and sex in town. Then again Ember had mentioned adding Desiree to the fun before she left after their hookup.

He broke from his thoughts as Desiree spoke, having finally noticed her master was awake, **“Hello master, I was just performing my duty to service your morning needs.”** Desiree stated as she licked the upper part of his dick.

“Th-that’s great Desiree, but maybe ask before you do. I kind of have a problem since-“ Danny groaned out before Desiree cut him off.

 **“If you mean your sexual fun with Ember, there’s no worry with me.”** Desiree stayed making Danny look at her with raised eyebrows causing her to giggle, **“Ember was here earlier and told me about your fun especially how aggressive you were.”** Desiree purred seductively at the end with a lustful look on her face as she kept moving her tits on his dick, **“Ember then told me it was fine if I handled your morning wood and maybe anything else you need when she’s not around.”** Desiree stated with a flirtatious smile and resumed her sucking and licking before Danny could respond.

Danny merely sighed and laid back just enjoying Desiree’s service.

**_Meanwhile: Jazz’s Room_ **

Paulina screamed and moaned into Jazz’s mouth as the red head tongue raped her mouth while thrusting wildly into Paulina’s tight pussy. Paulina was currently on her back with her legs on Jazz’s shoulders as Jazz fucked her ruthlessly. It was even worse since she was still sensitive from the night before as Jazz had tied her down and stuck a vibrator into her pussy while Jazz was downstairs with her new aunts before coming back to her room and fucking her a few more times and then going to sleep.

This morning she had obeyed her new mistress as she had woken up at 6:30 and immediately moved and began licking Jazz’s pussy to wake her up, though maneuvering was hard since her arms were tied behind her back still, thankfully Jazz had freed her arms after she had woken up. After untying her, Jazz had pushed her on the bed and began to aggressively kiss her mouth, face, neck, and boobs while her fingers were digging around in Paulina’s pussy. Paulina merely moaned knowing she had to obey or Jazz could ruin her entirely for the town and beyond.

Of course, if she was actually thinking she’d realize that the more she obeyed the more ammo Jazz had to use against her. It was especially true since Jazz was the known “good girl” and strict rule follower and now she was even more bolstered due to being the sister of Danny Phantom, so who would believe Paulina over Jazz if it came down to it?

In other words, no matter what Paulina chose to do she was screwed, it was just a matter of literally or figuratively.

Jazz though wasn’t entirely sure herself why she was doing this other than she really was pissed off at Paulina for being a bitch to both her and her family, but she never would have thought of herself doing this let alone loving it as much as she did, but she couldn’t find it in her to get upset or really wonder as she was enjoying having a slut like Paulina obeying her and being a toy.

Jazz broke from her thoughts as Paulina moaned loudly, obviously cumming on her strap-on yet again, and smirked at her, “Come on pet, time for a shower.” Jazz stated sitting up and withdrawing from Paulina’s pussy before slapping her bouncy ass and leading her to the shower.

**_Back with Danny_ **

Danny ran his hand through Desiree’s hair as she was now sucking and licking on his balls while her soft hand stroked his dick. Danny was idly wondering who was enjoying the activity more as Desiree’s nipples felt like pebbles as they brushed against his thighs and he could practically smell her arousal. He wasn’t that surprised though, she was a harem girl in her past life until she was betrayed by the man she loved and then lived centuries granting wishes to people who were greedy, angry, vengeful, or wanted to use her for their own ends and then he comes along and freed her. Her own desires probably spiked and flooded out of her, which wasn’t to say she didn’t want to serve and be with him in this manner, she was just heightened quite a bit.

However, he knew she apparently liked what she heard of him being rough. So with that in mind he grabbed her hair and pulled her up making her gasp before he kissed her making her eyes widen before they started rolling back as she moaned.

When she swore herself to him, her magic and Ecto-Energy began resonating with his power and as such just being near him made her hot and bothered. So that kiss right there might as well have been the equivalent to him fucking her nonstop for a couple hours and cumming inside her repeatedly without the heightened pleasure of her binding herself to him.

Danny then broke the kiss and moved down to her tits as he started groping, licking, sucking, and biting them causing Desiree to nearly scream in pleasure as her big tits were sensitive. Desiree wasn’t going to be idle as her master pleasured her, so she reached down and began stroking his manhood while her other hand began going through his hair. She then gasped as she felt his fingers begin to invade her womanhood and moaned as he began stirring her up while hitting her clit with his thumb.

Desiree responded by moving her hand down to fondle his balls as she felt her master groaning into her tits before he began sucking harder, **“Oh master!”**

**_In the Shower_ **

“MISTRESS!” Paulina moaned as she was pressed against the shower wall as Jazz was eating out her pussy like a starving woman while groping her tight ass. Paulina could only plant her hands against the wall or hold onto Jazz’s head as the orange haired girl wouldn’t stop hitting her sensitive areas and occasionally biting on her clit.

Paulina then widened her eyes and gasped as she felt Jazz push a finger into her asshole, “M-mistress! Not there, it’s dirty and I’ve never-“ Paulina was cut off as Jazz quickly stood and kissed her while still pumping a finger into her ass.

“Turn around and face the wall, slut.” Jazz stated and Paulina whimpered before obeying and Jazz smirked before spreading her ass and pushed another finger in before she started pumping and curling her fingers. At the same time, she was also playing with Paulina’s tits pinching and flicking her hard nipples causing Paulina to moan and groan as the discomfort mixed with the pleasure making her feel stranger than the whole situation already did.

Paulina then shivered as she felt Jazz breathing on her ear, “What’s happening to you slut? Tell me.” Jazz stated in a lustful tone and Paulina gasped and groaned.

“Your fingers… they’re moving.” Paulina gasped out only for Jazz to start nibbling on her ear.

“Where are my fingers moving? Be specific or get punished again.” Jazz stated pressing her breasts against Paulina’s back and Paulina whimpered since she knew punishment meant a spanking from her mistress or given the current situation, it could mean the strap-on going right up her ass without any preparation.

“Y-your fingers are in m-my ass-pussy. They are moving around in my dirty little asshole and stretching it for your use, mistress.” Paulina stated not wanting to be punished as she had gotten plenty of that the night before and needed to be able to function somehow today and couldn’t if her ass was burning and keeping her from sitting properly.

Jazz licked up her neck, “What else is happening slut?” Jazz prompted as she kept licking and sucking on her neck while not stopping her fingers.

Paulina whined a bit, “Y-you’re playing with my boobs-AH!” Paulina started before jazz twisted her nipple hard and glared causing Paulina to whimper, “I-I mean you’re playing with my slutty titties that I love to show off like the slut that I am. I love having my mistress play with my perky tits and fondle them to her heart’s content. You’re also… also licking and sucking on my neck, where I’ll probably get a hickey and show I’m owned by you even if you are the only one who knows it. My pussy is also leaking down my legs.” Paulina replied as Jazz trained her to do over the course of last evening and Jazz nodded.

“Good girl.” Jazz stated kissing her lips again making Paulina groan a bit as she allowed her mistress’ tongue into her mouth and licked it. Jazz then pulled back and removed her hands before taking the shower head and turning it to a focused spray.

Paulina felt a chill go up her spine as Jazz looked at her before she was spanked again causing her to squeal, “Spread your ass nice and wide slut.” Jazz ordered making Paulina whimper more and obey as she spread her tight asscheeks as wide as she could before she gasped and groaned as Jazz stuck the shower head right against her still tight asshole and turned the water on causing water to shoot up her rectum and clean her out.

“Gonna get you nice and clean for more fun.” Jazz stated with a smirk as she sat under Paulina and began to eat out the Latina as her pussy was soaking wet and it was NOT the water either. Paulina could only moan and groan as the pleasure of being eaten out and the feeling of water entering her ass and coming out was merging.

**_Back with Danny_ **

“Ghlck. Gurlf. Ugn.” Were the only sounds Desiree could make as she was currently lying on her back on her master’s bed with her head hanging off the edge. The reason for the noise was because Danny had his dick down her throat and in her mouth as he fucked her face and throat with his balls slapping her nose and face. Desiree didn’t mind as she got to take in her master’s musky dominating scent as he used her for his pleasure, which is what she was for after all: pleasing and serving her master in any way possible.

It also didn’t hurt that Danny was also groping her big tits and ass as he had her curled slightly so he could eat her pussy. Desiree had always been curious about it since her previous lord just wanted his pleasure and been done, so this was her first time experiencing her pussy being licked, especially since her former genie form didn’t have access to it a lot of the time so she never got to have any pleasure there.

Now however she was in a state of bliss, lust, and fucked stupidness as she was loving the domination by her master and the feel of his mouth on her pussy and his rough strong hands on her tits. This was as close to a heaven for her as she thought she could achieve… until he fucked her of course.

However, Danny has no such plans right now. Don’t get him wrong, Desiree was HOT and SEXY as hell, but if he spent the entire day in bed enjoying his lust he’d never get anything done and if an attack happened he’d have to cut any fun short. Danny would enjoy having Desiree and maybe Ember in his bed, but he wasn’t going to make it a high priority right now. Not when he still had important things to do.

Though if he had more mornings like this, he may be more inclined to enjoy it a bit more.

Danny then broke from his musings as Desiree screamed in pleasure as he had bit her clit and the scream sent pleasurable vibrations up his dick causing him to grunt before he began cumming causing Desiree to scream in surprise and pleasure. Even in her euphoric state, she managed enough thought to swallow as her lord and master pumped his sperm down her throat to her belly and eagerly worked her throat to milk his cock.

Danny though was trying hard not to drown as Desiree was releasing a LOT of fluid as she came and he decided to drink it down, though that was proving difficult as he guessed she came from him cumming in addition to the orgasm she was still experiencing when he did.

Danny stood there a moment letting Desiree finishing sucking, swallowing, and licking up his cum before he withdrew letting Desiree gasp for breath as she laid there with a fucked silly face and a megawatt smile, **“M-mashter’s dick, sho ghood.”** Desiree slurred as she was still high on pleasure and euphoria.

**_******** LEMON END *******_ **

Danny merely chuckled before he shuffled her so she was properly laying in the bed and tucked her in, “Get some sleep, we can have more fun later.” Danny stated kissing her forehead.

 **“Mmm mashter sho kind.”** Desiree mumbled before she fully passed out.

Danny merely smiled at her before putting his dick away and grabbing some clothes to shower and clean up.

However, he was confused and surprised when he saw Jazz, clad in only a towel, in her room and kiss Paulina, also clad in only a towel, and tear the towels off of both of them before she kicked her door closed. Danny just blinked a few times before shaking his head to get the image of his admittedly sexy sister and the less sexy (in his opinion) Latina out of his head so he could focus on the day. Taking an ice cold shower helped a bit… even if he didn’t truly feel the cold as much as he should have.

After what many would call a freezing shower, Danny dressed and headed downstairs to find Maddie and Dani at the table while Cujo was eating out of a bowl on the floor. Sitting down he got his food before looking at Maddie, “So…. Jazz has a guest over?” Danny asked making the two girls freeze a moment, “I’m not bothered by it, though I do question Jazz dating or whatever with Paulina.” Danny stated making the two look at each other causing him to raise an eyebrow, “I get it, Jazz will mention it when she wants to, no worries.” Danny stated making them nod slightly since that was _technically_ correct.

Danny merely nodded in return and began eating, “So where are my new aunts?” He asked curiously.

“They are upstairs looking through some of my clothes to find what they like and will fit, them I plan to take them shopping for clothes and depending on how long it takes we will get lunch and talk.” Maddie stated causing Danny to nod before he finished eating and headed out after giving his mother a kiss to the cheek and Dani a kiss to the head.

Unknown to him, both blushed for reasons they couldn’t tell since the kiss, innocent as it was, had sent small shocks to them and both of them wondered what would happen if he kissed their lips. Of course that had led to what if he kissed _other_ places causing them both to blush even darker.

Meanwhile, Danny was walking along thinking about the different training regiments he could do until he got the new home constructed for him and the others since he needed ways to push his body and his powers to their limits and find just what he was capable of now. He needed plenty of options to push himself and ensure he had full control and awareness of his powers. He had realized that he had been SEVERELY lacking in training before Pariah’s attack as he never really pushed himself until it was do or die time and that wasn’t going to fly anymore especially after losing his father. He’d be damned if he was going to let anyone take someone from him again and would ensure that any attempts were stomped out and HARD.

Danny broke from his musings at a shout, “Hey Danny!” Danny turned and saw Sam running towards him and smiled as she approached.

“Hey Sam.” Danny greeted while noting the small blush that was on her face. He also took that time to look her over noting she was wearing a black strapless bustier top that showed off her CC-D cup breasts and her stomach, black leggings under a black skirt with purple trim, and her black calf boots with purple laces. She also had black eyeliner, purple lipstick, and black studs in her ears. Instead of her usual top knot style, her hair was in a braided ponytail that hung between her shoulders. All in all, she looked just as much if not more beautiful as she usually did and he easily saw her sex appeal, which he usually didn’t because he wanted their friendship and didn’t want to risk it.

Sam however blushed more as she saw Danny looking her over so intently, _[Is Danny checking me out?!?]_ She thought with no small amount of shock and glee. She wasn’t shallow like most of the other girls, but she couldn’t deny Danny’s new look made him hot! She always thought he was cute, but unknowingly like Danny she hadn’t wanted to jeopardize their friendship especially since he, and to a lesser extent Tucker, was her only real friend and there was the fact he kept chasing Paulina for a date, which didn’t help her confidence in asking him out or even leaving hints.

However, since his change, she had felt more… confident both in her body and in her friendship and closeness to Danny. She started dressing more… revealing she assumed would be a correct answer, but not so much that many would think she was a slut or something, just enough to show she knew what she had and was proud of it but not so prudish that she couldn’t show some skin and sex appeal.

Though she also noticed herself getting jealous and angry at any girl/woman flirting, asking him out, or making lovey eyes at him to the point she had to restrain herself from punching a few of them. She even caught the principal checking Danny out! Though truthfully she couldn’t blame any woman for checking him out since he was easily the hottest guy in town!

She broke from inner musings/monologue/rantings when Danny spoke, “What’s up?” Danny asked as they started walking to the school.

Sam took a minute to process what he actually said before responding, “Just checking on you, you kind of vanished yesterday after school and I wanted to make sure you were…” She stopped speaking since it would be a bit stupid to ask if he was ok.

Danny merely smiled, “Yeah, I’m alright. I just had things to do afterwards.” Danny stated and at her curious look, he elaborated, “Cujo came looking for me, so I took him home. Desiree showed up and now she’s sworn herself to my service after I freed her from a curse she apparently was under and she’s now staying with us.” Danny stated shocking Sam as he continued, “Then I went to Vlad’s and took everything valuable he had and found out that he cloned my mother three times, so now they are getting to know mom and us and bonding.” Danny continued making Sam look at him in further shock, “And then I started designing the layout for my family’s new home that I’m going to build with Vlad’s money and then I went to the Ghost Zone to vent some aggression and train a bit.” Danny finished as Sam just kept walking in shock.

“Well….. shit.” Sam stated since what else could she say, though a big part of her was angry that the _cow titted genie bitch_ was now so close to Danny and even living with him.

Danny though merely nodded, “Yeah, lot of shit to deal with and handle. But I can only take things one day at a time right?” Danny asked and Sam nodded before they arrived at school and the two separated, but not before Sam kissed his cheek and winked at him before walking off with a sway of her hips.

She would be damned if she wasn’t going to put up some kind of fight for Danny.

Danny merely blinked a few times before chuckling and heading towards his locker knowing that his….. he wasn’t sure what Ember was to him at the moment, but she was currently floating above the school.

Ember though wasn’t jealous of the interaction as she had long thought the two were a couple based on their interactions only to find they weren’t, which made her believe they were even dumber than she originally thought. Anyway, she didn’t feel jealous since she had gotten him first and for some reason just didn’t feel the need to be, she was just amused at the interaction and didn’t mind it at all for some reason. She had a hunch on why, but she didn’t honestly care as she had he most fun and pleasure of her life yesterday with Danny, though she would have to talk to him eventually on just what their situation was since she didn’t mind having sex again, but she did wonder on if it was just sex or could it be something even more. Either way she wasn’t going to stop fucking him, any bitch that tried to stop her would soon be her bitch and would learn to stay out of her way.

Back with Danny, he sighed quietly as he was kinda bored. It wasn’t because of Mr Lancer, it was just he already knew all of what was being discussed. He had read all of his required material, suggested material, and any other material to do with his classes during the two week break and had remembered it all as well as advanced in some other things through internet research. He idly noted to himself to hit up the local library and then maybe a few outside of town so he could learn even more. Maybe even be like jazz and start taking advanced courses to cut down on college and get another thing out of his way.

However, he suddenly froze as he felt something… ominous and threatening near him and looked around trying to find the source.

Apparently Lancer noticed his frown and looking around as he spoke up, “Something wrong Mr. Fenton?” Lancer asked causing everyone to turn and look at Danny.

“I… I’m not sure.” Danny stated since it clearly wasn’t a ghost he was sensing, but it definitely wasn’t friendly either. Danny then stood and nodded to Lancer before he changed and flew out of the school making a few frown in confusion and worry since he didn’t leave a duplicate this time. Those who frowned in worry figured it meant that he didn’t want to take any chances on whatever it was he was after.

Above the school, Danny looked around with narrowed eyes before seeing… something flying towards the woods. Whatever it was, definitely wasn’t human and definitely not a ghost. Danny debated a moment before flying after it while making sure he was keeping aware of his surroundings.

Landing in a clearing, he saw the creature was some combination of a bird and a man with some white armor with gold trim, a white robe, a red face mask with a gold cross on it, and a gold spear/staff. The surprising things was the Halo Danny saw floating over its head. It also seemed to be generating a holy aura that was both comforting and threatening to him.

Before he had any time to think or comment, he jumped to his left dodging a trio of spears that impaled his previous position. Looking around he saw dozens more of the creature and mentally cursed himself for being so careless and falling for such a simple trap.

He then heard a deep anger filled voice from the one he followed, **“Kill the abomination!”** It shouted as the creatures swarmed and Danny quickly blasted several with a _Ghost Ray_ knocking them back before he dodged an attack and punched said attacker. He then ducked as a spear went over his head before he caught it and threw it into one of the creatures causing it to scream in pain before it died turning to dust and leaving the halo and spear behind.

Diving to his right, he dodged a burst of energy that came from one of the creatures standing way in the back and growled as his eyes glowed brightly before he fired at it with a _Ghost Ray_ that was more concentrated than the last and it showed as the creature was vaporized with the weapon left on the ground with the halo. Turning, he caught a spear before twisting and slamming the attacker into another creature before twirling the spear and impaling both.

As he turned to attack more, a guitar strum was heard and two large fiery fists collided with a small group setting them on fire, **“Get away from my man!”** Ember yelled her hair blazing brightly as she strummed again sending a shockwave that knocked several back.

Danny smirked before he put both his hands together and fired a concentrated _Ghost Ray_ that vaporized a few more. Ember landed and went back to back with Danny, **“Nice timing babe, though I’m your man now apparently?”** Danny asked with a smirk as Ember blushed a bit.

 **“You want to talk about that now?!?”** Ember shouted as she strummed and sent an arc of electricity at one of the creatures.

 **“Sure, not like these guys are giving me much else to do, plus it’s cute when your flustered and aggressive.”** Danny stated as he blasted a group with his own electricity and kept it up till they were ash.

Ember blushed a bit more, **“Sh-Shut up.”** She stated before flipping her guitar in her hands and smashing a couple of the creatures splattering their heads.

Danny just chuckled at the fact he could fluster the usually aggressive and hotheaded girl so easily. He then turned and threw his hands out launching a barrage of ice spears from his hands skewering more of the creatures before he sent a _Ghost Scythe_ , which was a condensed sharpened version of the _Ghost Ray_ , at the last few watching as they were quickly sliced in half.

Both stood a moment waiting to see if more were going to come before they relaxed. Danny then turned just in time to catch Ember as she jumped on him and began trying to suck his tongue out of his mouth while her hands ran through his hair and her legs locked around him. Not letting her keep the dominant role, Danny grabbed her perky ass tightly before slamming her back first into the tree making her moan into his mouth as he began to return the kiss.

The two continued to play tonsil hockey for a few minutes before Danny pulled back, **“Fuck, I missed you.”** Ember stated kissing and licking along his neck.

Danny merely raised an eyebrow, **“It hasn’t even been a day yet.”** Danny chuckled as Ember merely kissed to his face and then kissed him again.

 **“I. Don’t. Give. A. Fuck. My body. Has been. Aching for. You since I left.”** Ember stated in between kissing and sucking on his tongue, **“I don’t care what the hell is going on, but I want to be with you and I’ll be damned if someone tries to stop me.”** Ember stated knowing what was most likely going on with her and honestly didn’t care about it as Danny really was an ideal lover since he could be sweet, assertive, kind, rough, gentle, and more as his lover needed plus he started to not take shit from anyone and that was a big plus in Ember’s book.

Danny merely smirked and slapped her ass making her gasp and moan, **“We can talk about the specifics of what we are later, but I’m more concerned about what the hell those were.”** Danny stated setting her down as she looked to where the creatures were.

 **“I don’t know for sure, but I do know someone who would know and that those halos and weapons are worth a lot on the supernatural market.”** Ember stated as she looked at the weapons and halos before Danny looked at her, **“You hear things when in the Ghost Zone, specifically from members that don’t stay in the Ghost Zone. Creatures that like to attack anything supernatural that’s out and about, their halos and weapons being valuable to people in the darker areas, apparently you can use them to trade or earn some easy money or favors.”** Ember stated making Danny raise an eyebrow, **“Oh come on, you didn’t think we all liked to be in the Ghost Zone did you? How do you think Skulker gets his supplies and tech for hunting? Or I get a new guitar after the times we fought and my current one broke?”** Ember asked making Danny nod seeing her point. **“Anyway, all I know is that they are a bitch to fully put down and that they come in larger numbers the more you kill.”** Ember stated looking at him worriedly and Danny kissed her forehead.

 **“Don’t worry, those things aren’t that hard to kill, but who is that you think would know about them?”** Danny asked in curiosity.

Ember rubbed her arm slightly, **“His name is Clockwork, he’s the oldest known ghost in the Ghost Zone, surpassing Pariah, Pandora, and all the others that you’ve fought before. No one knows how old he is, but he does know more than anyone else in the Ghost Zone.”** Ember stated making Danny frown in thought.

 **“Where can I find him?”** Danny asked since he needed answers and this Clockwork guy seemed to have them, he just hoped Clockwork wasn’t an asshole.

Ember nodded and started floating, **“C’mon, I can show you.”** Ember stated making Danny nod before he made a duplicate and had it collect the halos and weapons since no sense leaving them here when they could be useful.

Taking off, the two flew to Fenton Works before entering the portal with Danny enjoying the sight of Ember’s bubble butt being hugged by her tights. After flying a while, they came upon the sight of a dark tower that was a large gothic grandfather clock with some castle style additions and cogs and gears floating around it and a large tick-tock sound echoing from the tower.

Landing on the land mass, the two entered slowly and walked towards where the ticking noise was the loudest and eventually came to a room with a large viewing screen and another grandfather clock. The two then tensed slightly as a voice was heard, **“Welcome Daniel, I’ve been expecting you.”** They turned slightly seeing Clockwork in his adult form before he shifted to an old man.

 **“Expecting me?”** Danny asked with a frown while still not shifting from his ready stance, though he did move himself slightly between Ember and Clockwork.

Clockwork merely chuckled as he shifted to his child form, **“Yes, but you have nothing to fear from me, nor does your lover there.”** Clockwork stated causing the two to blush slightly, **“You see I am aware of all timelines and all events that could possibly happen within those timelines. I knew at some point you would come here and meet me, I knew at some point you’d unleash your full potential, and I knew at some point your father was going to die, I just didn’t know the order or cause of those things to occur. For me, time moves forwards, backwards, and pauses all at once, hence my changing physical ages while my voice remains the same.”** Clockwork explained as he kept shifting aged forms.

 **“Then do you know why I am here now?”** Danny asked and Clockwork nodded before he waved his hand and the screen changed to show the creatures from before.

 **“The Laguna have sought you out. In simple terms, you could say these are the drones and swarm class of the angels from on high.”** Clockwork stated making Danny tense before Clockwork waved his hand, **“If you were truly a target of Heaven then you would have been targeted by something or someone of much more… substance than the Laguna. While there are more variations of the Laguna’s ranks, they are nothing compared to the true angels.”** Clockwork stated calming Danny slightly since he honestly didn’t want to have to have a war with Heaven and God himself if he existed since that would be a VERY one sided fight and not in his favor.

 **“What else can you tell me about them?”** Danny asked causing Clockwork to smile.

 **“Much, just as there is much about you and your power that you haven’t even realized yet. But I can tell you and help you, for one small price.”** Clockwork stated making Ember frown while Danny was expressionless since he wasn’t that unsuspecting that Clockwork would want something in return since, as far as Danny knew, Clockwork had no reason to help or tell Danny anything.

 **“Why would you help me and just what is this so called price?”** Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

 **“Daniel, there’s more to you being a Halfa than you could realize and the significance it carries among ghosts has long been forgotten save for myself. Frostbite and his tribe know some of it, but not the full story and details. I wish to help you as you will be needed in the future and if you aren’t ready, then dark things will occur and I will be forced to watch them happen as I can’t interfere beyond certain actions.”** Clockwork stated cryptically making Danny frown, **“As for the price, there is an alternate version of yourself that took a darker turn and has been slowly killing his world and will turn his attention to other worlds and devastate them before he tries to find a way to other timelines and dimensions. His hunger for destruction, death, and chaos is matched only by his love of it.”** Clockwork stated as the screen showed Dan Phantom destroying a city while a group of armed individuals tried to fight back, but were losing horribly.

 **“So you’ll help me and give me information if I fight and defeat him?”** Danny asked seeing where this conversation was going.

Clockwork merely nodded, **“Yes, but not now. As you are now, you would defeat him, but it would be a long drawn out battle and you would not survive without some loss to your power and your body. So I ask that you train and harness your power before returning here, once I call, and I will send you to face Dan or summon him here for you to face.”** Clockwork stated before he waved his hand and a large thick book appeared and he presented it to Danny, **“As a good faith gesture, this is all the knowledge you will need to face the Laguna as they will not stop coming after you.”** Clockwork stated as Danny took the book and it shrunk down to a small notepad size allowing him to pocket it.

 **“Thanks, but if I’m to do this I want some information on what the hell is going on with me recently.”** Danny stated since he had seen the reactions and the oddities of people recently.

Clockwork merely chuckled, **“I suppose you would be highly curious about that. Very well, when you unleashed your power in such a grand display and amount, you attracted the attention of nearly every supernatural force in the universe and that is why the Laguna are now targeting you. However, your power also hit those near you and even those far from you affecting them in a specific way.”** Clockwork stated as Ember suddenly blushed while Danny raised an eyebrow.

 **“It’s called Resonating, babe.”** Ember stated making Danny turn to her, **“When a ghost or magical being finds a compatible person on the same wavelength as them, even if one person’s wavelength is far stronger than the other’s, they are drawn to each other and slowly form a bond that keeps them together usually via subtle alterations that draw out inner feelings or values. I was resonating to you beyond belief after you defeated Pariah and it’s slowly influenced me, hence me not minding you and Des having some fun without me.”** Ember stated making Danny raise his eyebrows.

 **“Yes, but it doesn’t force her to do anything, it merely draws out what is there, even if it is the smallest piece of her and the greater the power and wavelength the greater possibility of others to resonate with. However, in your case it’s not just ghosts that you can resonate with as you’ve no doubt noticed with some of the Human females around you.”** Clockwork stated making Danny frown as he had noticed Val and Sam being a bit more flirty, Jazz seemed to be eyeing him more than a sister should, even Dani and his mom were acting a bit more casual around him than family normally did. **“As I said, any changes are reactions to your power and were already part of them, your power just drew them out and there is no way to undo or stop your wavelength. It is exposed and out for all to feel, even if they don’t know they are feeling it.”** Clockwork elaborated causing Danny to sigh.

 **“Does it make people react negatively towards me?”** Danny asked and Clockwork sighed.

 **“I’m afraid not, those that are hostile towards you are simply just that. Your power didn’t change them or bring out any inner hatred or anger.”** Clockwork stated knowing Danny asked since he no doubt wondered if the fathers and some of the other males and females that were hostile were because of reactions to his powers or not.

 **“Great, well at least I know I’m not to blame for that bit.”** Danny stated before looking to Clockwork, **“Alright, I’ll accept the deal, but you better not be planning to betray or just use me.”** Danny stated before growling as his eyes glowed brightly and he had an aura of energy around him causing Ember to shiver slightly in arousal and Clockwork to smirk.

 **“I’d never dream of it, I want you to succeed with your powers and life as much as you do.”** Clockwork stated before he opened a portal, **“This will take you back to your home’s portal, but do stop by should you need help with training.”** Clockwork stated causing Danny to nod slowly before he let Ember go first and then went through the portal while Clockwork kept the smirk on his face.

He then turned towards the screen as it split into smaller ones showing Dan, a dark figure with red eyes, a red figure with six red eyes, a black armored figure with fire in their hands, a muscular man with a lion pelt draped over his torso, another armored figure with a sword in hand, and a group of people wearing different costumes. **“These will be key tests for you Daniel, defeat them and you will have a clear path to what your destiny calls for.”** Clockwork stated vaguely as he knew now all he had to do was wait.

**_Fenton Works_ **

Exiting the portal, Ember and Danny came out to see the halos and weapons set out and Maddie standing there with her arms crossed and a frown across her face, “You have some explaining to do.” Maddie stated as she eyed Ember before making the two sit.

Danny merely sighed as he changed back, “Ember’s my… lover, it started yesterday and I would appreciate no hostility towards her. Those items are from creatures called Laguna that are apparently going to keep coming after me since they don’t like anything supernatural.” Danny stated making Maddie frown as she sat there for a few moments while Ember was a bit tense.

Maddie for her part was a bit conflicted, her son was now involved with two ghosts and, for some reason, she was feeling jealous and annoyed at them being so close to him. However, she didn’t feel upset at him for being around them, merely upset at them being around him. It was aggravating to her since she couldn’t develop feelings for her son! Sure he was handsome, strong, responsible, listened to her, made sure they were cared for and alright, and… Maddie had to stop herself as she was essentially listing everything she found attractive about Danny!

She shook those thoughts away before looking back at Danny, “Alright, she can stay here at times, but these new enemies are concerning Danny. It’s bad enough there’s a proverbial army of ghosts that want to fight you, but now you have something else too?!?” Maddie stated worriedly.

“I know, but there’s nothing we can do other than research and I start training more to get the full hang of my body and powers. It’s part of the reason for some of the upgrades I have planned for the building once we get to work on it.” Danny stated making Maddie look at him in confusion, “Did Dani not tell y’all that I designed our new home in the op center?” Danny stated making Maddie blink and Danny sighed, “Of course she didn’t, get everyone together and I’ll go over it with you all and what I plan to do as we go.” Danny stated since he didn’t want to have to go over it again and again.

Maddie merely nodded, “Alright, the girls should be home soon and Helen, Liz, and Lilah are upstairs settling in the attic space.” Maddie stated making Danny nod.

“Alright, when they get here we’ll go to the ops center and I’ll detail everything I know, I promise.” Danny stated making Maddie nod before she stood and kissed his cheek before going upstairs from the lab.

The two sat there a moment before Ember spoke, **“So who are Helen, Liz, and Lilah?”** Ember asked curiously.

“Three clones of my mom that Vlad created.” Danny stated making Ember look at him in surprise.

Ember then smirked and straddled his lap, **“Well I guess it’s good for you then.”** Ember asked making Danny raise an eyebrow as he rested his hands on her hips, **“Your mom’s hot, so I imagine the three clones are too. So now you got four hot older women living with you.”** Ember stated wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Says the older woman currently straddling me.” Danny teased making Ember smirk.

 **“Maybe, but I can see your mom was checking you out when she was here.”** Ember stated kissing his neck.

“So you’ve gone from “possessive and need to fuck” to “how many women can I bed at once regardless of who they are?”” Danny asked with an incredulous expression.

 **“Mm, what can I say, resonating with you has some unexpected benefits and side effects. I could tell after Vlad’s that you weren’t fully satisfied, but my legs were jelly and I couldn’t handle anymore. So if I get you to myself and can be your main woman, then I can live with you fucking other women especially since it kinda turns me on to think of you fucking and handling multiple women and still be ready to go. Though I’d like to hear about and see the encounters too.”** Ember stated grinding her ass and crotch against him.

“Isn’t that a kind of voyeurism?” Danny asked with a raised eyebrow as he gripped her ass.

 **“Maybe, but seeing you fuck other women silly does turn me on too.”** Ember stated causing Danny to chuckle before he kissed her and she eagerly returned it.

**_20 minutes later_ **

Danny stood in the ops center with his family, Desiree, and Ember as Cyber Maddie brought up the hologram design for the new home and Danny began explaining the layout and intricacies to them in detail. Needless to say, they were all impressed with the layout and plan and they easily had enough money to do the design and still have a large cushion.

“This is incredible, Danny.” Jazz stated looking at the designs in awe as Danny went floor by floor and gave a 360 degree view.

“Yeah, it is, but what are we going to do with Vlad?” Dani asked the question on everyone’s mind.

Danny was silent a moment before he smirked, and truth be told it was more than just a little cruel, “I was thinking of selling him to the Guys in White.” Danny stated surprising them all since they knew the government ghost hunters were idiots, but they were sadistic idiots of the highest order.

“But how are you going to make sure Vlad doesn’t tell them about you? Or that they don’t eventually come after you while your ghost?” Maddie asked since Vlad could do so easily enough and Danny merely smirked before turning to look at Desiree, who merely blinked.

 **“Me master?”** Desiree asked and Danny nodded.

“Since you’re not going to make a wish turn bad for me, I could easily wish for no one to be able to reveal who or what I am to someone without my express permission. I could also wish that the GiW decided that having a half ghost for experimentation was more important than capturing other ghosts. Plus I can also wish for them to set it up so Vlad Master’s is dead and his last will and testament signed everything over to me or mom, meaning we’d have legitimate cover for the money and we acquire Axion in one fell swoop.” Danny stated making them widen their eyes as they nodded since that could work and having Axion added more resources and opportunities not just for Fenton Works but for Danny too.

Plus the pain, misery, and torture Vlad would go through was fitting and ideal for them since the bastard was lucky they didn’t keep him for a lab rat themselves. Danny was of a similar mind set, but just because he wasn’t a saint like hero anymore didn’t mean he wanted his family or himself to cross that line any time soon.

Danny shook those thoughts away before he looked to Cyber Maddie, “Do you think you can get in touch with the GiW when I’m ready to proceed?” Danny asked since he wasn’t going to sell Vlad now as he wanted to get a couple of things sorted out first and ensure he wouldn’t get blindsided by anything.

“Certainly handsome, Vlad kept contact information in case he needed to play the _Concerned Citizen_ with them.” Cyber Maddie stated using air quotes around concerned citizen.

“Uh… do you think you could change your appearance? It’s a bit odd seeing myself flirt with my son.” Maddie asked since it was a bit weird even if her mind was thinking about ways she could flirt with Danny.

Cyber Maddie merely blinked, “Oh, I suppose I could do that.” She stated before vanishing a moment before reappearing completely different. She now had blackish blue hair similar to Maddie’s style, white skin, crystal blue eyes, full pouty lips, a nice hourglass figure shown off by her wearing a plunge neckline white bodysuit with dark blue electrical designs across it, and dark blue heels. She looked completely different, but still hot, “Is this better? Also you can call me Cortana instead of Cyber Maddie.” She asked and then stated as her voice was now deeper than Maddie’s.

Maddie merely nodded still looking the AI figure over, “Yes, and thank you, Cortana.” Maddie stated as the now named Cortana merely smiled.

“Alright now that that’s finished, we can talk about the new pain in my ass.” Danny stated as he cleared the hologram and sculpted the appearance of the Laguna and then designed their weapons floating around them, “These things are called Laguna and according to an ancient ghost, they are the cannon fodder of the Angels.” Danny stated surprising the humans in the room while Desiree frowned and Cujo growled at the picture, “He also informed me that I haven’t even scratched the surface of my powers and he’s willing to help me both with my powers and the Laguna for a price.” Danny stated making them frown.

“And what price is that?” Dani asked and Danny sighed as he made a model of his counterpart.

“Apparently in another timeline I went dark and started destroying everyone and thing in my way and enjoyed it to the point I actively seek out new people to kill and places to destroy. Clockwork wants me to train to be able to handle him since at the moment I’d apparently win but it would be a hard fought victory and I’d be hurt in the process.” Danny stated as he looked at his counterpart intently.

“Well, I guess we’d better get the new house set up along with the training areas you wanted to add.” Maddie stated calmly since she knew Danny would win, they just needed to ensure he wasn’t going to get hurt in doing so.

Danny smirked as he saw the others nodding, “Yeah, but for now I need to work on my hand to hand combat since I can’t keep brawling forever and I need to get a few things secured and tied down before we remove Vlad.” Danny stated before he took the book that Clockwork gave him and set it on the table, “Plus, I have a new enemy I need to research.” Danny stated making them all nod knowing this was going to take some work on all their parts.

**_Three Days Later_ **

Danny took some calming breaths as he had sparred against a duplicate in a forest clearing. In the past three days he and the others had been ironing out the details of his plan to remove Vlad from their lives and build up their own. Danny had also explained to Desiree and Ember that he didn’t want to mention the resonating to the others since he didn’t want them freaking out about it and trying to fight with themselves. If they ended up pursuing him, then he’d go from there but they didn’t necessarily have to seek him as a lover so better to let them go where they were going to go than to knowingly try and influence it in some way.

Anyway, Danny also began sparring with his mother to get a better understanding of hand to hand combat… though it was a bit awkward at times especially during the grapples since his mother’s body would be pressed against his and despite being in the hazmat suits, he could still make out the feel of her breasts and nipples against him.

And judging by the blush on her own face, she was feeling the awkwardness and tension between them too. It also didn’t help that different hits caused him to either unintentionally grab her breasts or ass or she’d end up groping his crotch or grinding against him and both would become further embarrassed.

It also didn’t help his new aunts decided to train too along with Ember and they were getting in the same situations as Maddie had… only they seemed to be intentionally trying to get into those situations and were even encouraging a few of the interactions. Danny has struggled with that and later on made Ember pay for it with some brutal fucking, which she enjoyed thoroughly, but he did see Maddie becoming annoyed and possibly jealous of the others getting into those situations with him.

However, despite the awkwardness, Danny was seeing some results as he was brawling less. He was by no means anywhere near competent in the fighting style, but it was at least a start and better than him just straight up brawling.

Another thing was that he was using **Soul Shredder** more since if his new opponents were coming at him with weapons, then he might as well learn to use his current weapon as well. Plus, it felt… right to have the blade with him. He couldn’t explain it but he felt almost like the blade was bound to him in some way and he couldn’t quite describe it as it felt different to how the Ring of Rage was connected to him.

He’d also been studying the book Clockwork gave him, committing every known Laguna creature and tier to memory along with known attacks, weapons, methods, and anything else the book contained on them. Danny honestly hoped he never had to fight some of the larger ones in town or there would be massive damage and problems.

Shaking those thoughts away, he dispersed the duplicate and popped a few joints before he drank some water. However, he suddenly tensed and jumped away just as a heeled foot collided with the ground he was previously standing on. Looking up, he raised an eyebrow at the sight before him.

Said sight was a beautiful woman with a slender yet curvy bewitching figure. She had long legs, ample breasts that were at least an E cup, and most noticeably, a plump, juicy, bodacious butt. She had black hair wrapped into a beehive-like hairdo with a bang sweeping to the right and gray eyes with a beauty mark located at the bottom of her left cheek, close to her lips. Her main attire was composed of a skin-tight suit that looked to be made of some kind of fiber and had a rose design on the abdomen. She also wore long white gloves, black and red heels that seemed to have a pair of guns locked into them, thin gold chains at her waist, three small belts strapped on each arm, and a pair of gold, crescent-shaped earrings. She also he had glasses that had the design of butterfly wings close to the lenses and over her bust was some kind of watch that had a red jewel. Four metal symbols were attached to her hair, three of them in the shape of the crescent moon and the other was a symbol that Danny swore he saw in the Laguna book but couldn’t place it. There was also a red hair ribbon wrapped around her hairdo that extended down to her legs, covered in some kind of language that Danny couldn’t identify. To finish her look, she wore a rosemary flower in her hair and had a pair of holsters on her wide hips with a pair of red and gold pistols in them.

All in all, she was drop dead sexy and gorgeous, but clearly showed she knew how to fight. Plus the crater she made in the ground showed she had plenty of strength to back up her physique, **“Can I at least ask what I did to get such hostile attention from a beautiful woman?”** Danny asked and the woman merely smirked.

“Nothing personal, just a rather large bounty placed on you by a few interested parties. Seems you did something to get the attention of quite a few rich and influential parties in the supernatural world.” The woman stated keeping the smirk as she pushed her glasses up with her right arm crossed under her bust.

 **“Yeah well, releasing a pillar of pent up energy when you’re extremely pissed off will do that.”** Danny stated making the woman raise her eyebrows in surprise.

“That was you?” She asked and surprise causing Danny to nod as he let some of his power seep out causing her to grin, “Well, this just got more fun.”

Danny merely snorted, **“So how are we doing this? You going to shoot at me and I’ll dodge and fire back in my own way? Just close combat? Your powers vs mine? Or some combination because you’re bored and want some excitement?”** Danny asked as the woman merely grinned further.

Danny then leaned to the side as she was next to him in an instant with a kick going for his face and retaliated by launching a palm thrust. The woman, in a display of flexibility, bent back letting his palm miss her before she aimed one of her shoe guns at him and fired. However, an _Ecto Shield_ came up and blocked the bullet before Danny retaliated with a _Ghost Ray_ causing the woman to widen her eyes before she suddenly disappeared and reappeared to his left with her two holstered guns out.

Danny merely looked at her before he snapped his fingers, **“That’s what that symbol is, you’re an Umbra Witch.”** Danny stated causing the woman to pause.

“What do you know about that?” The woman stated narrowing her eyes at him.

Danny shrugged, **“Just that they were mentioned in a book about the Laguna, primarily that they were hunted down by the Laguna and the Laguna took a lot of losses for such an act.”** Danny stated before he paused and looked at her, **“It also mentioned that there were at least two survivors: one the heiress to the clan and the other an exile.”** Danny stated looking at her intently.

The woman merely grit her teeth in frustration since she hoped there would be some more answers for her. Her best friend Jeanne had helped fill in some of the gaps, but Jeanne was foggy on the past too and only remembered some of her upbringing and the different arts they studied. The two were both trying to find some answers and figure out just what happened entirely those centuries ago as well as kill any and all Laguna that came after them.

She broke from her thoughts as Danny spoke, **“I guess that explains your bursts of speed since from some different resources I found, Umbra Witches could control time to a certain degree as well as make pacts with demons.”** Danny stated since if the speed was natural then it wouldn’t have come and gone like it had when she displayed the speed, so she was really moving normal while slowing time around her.

The woman smirked, “Well aren’t you a clever one.” She stated before launching at him again and Danny ducked a kick before launching a _Ghost Ray_ causing the woman to lean back and flip away from it. However, she then grunted as Danny slammed his fist into her gut and then kicked her away.

Flipping and landing on her feet, the woman merely looked at Danny before, to his surprise, her suit came undone as her hair lengthened and went into a purple portal. Trusting his instincts, which were screaming at him to move, Danny dove to the side seeing a large fist come out of a portal above him before slamming into the ground and the fist was made of her hair. Standing up, and taking a good moment to appreciate the sight of the woman’s body as her hair came back and reformed her suit, Danny whistled appreciatively, **“Damn, do all you Umbra Witches go nude with only hair clothing covering you? Because that’s both creepy and hot at the same time.”** Danny stated making the woman smile in amusement.

However, she had to blink as Danny suddenly vanished from her view before she suddenly was struck from behind sending her forward before she righted herself and turned around only to get hit from her side. She then got hit by a _Ghost Ray_ sending her through a tree before she found herself pinned to another tree by a sword at her throat with Danny appearing before her, “Well… that wasn’t very nice.” The woman stated with a small smile on her face as her hair regrew/repaired itself to cover her body again sine the _Ghost Ray_ had damaged her suit.

 **“Well you were rude first, attacking me without even having the courtesy to tell me your name. It’s such a waste to not get the name of a beautiful and deadly woman.”** Danny retorted with a smile as he was face to face with the woman.

The woman smiled in amusement, “If you wanted my name, you just had to ask.” She stated before Danny grunted as she kneed him in the groin causing him to stumble back before she knocked **Soul Shredder** from his grasp and tackled him to the ground with her straddling him and had her pistols at his face. Danny merely looked up at her with a smirk before he blew on her guns freezing the barrels before he flipped them over with him on top while she also dropped her guns.

However, the woman was nothing but determined as she threw her weight causing them to tumble down a hill both clinging to the other and laughing as they did with both taking some scrapes and cuts to their outfits. When they got to the bottom of the hill, the two laughed as they caught their breath while the woman was fully straddling his waist and had his hands pinned with their faces almost nose to nose, “I win.” She stated making Danny smirk.

 **“Only because I happen to like my view right now.”** Danny stated as he glanced down making her do so and noticed her breasts were on full display along with his chest due to the tumbling tearing their outfits.

She had to lick her lips at the muscles and toned body he had before She looked back at him, “Hmm, naughty boy.” The woman stated with a smirk on her face before she gasped as Danny flipped them and held her arms above her head as both of their clothes repaired themselves.

 **“Oh, you have no idea.”** Danny stated with a grin as they were back to face to face causing her to hum in amusement, **“So, is it too late to ask your name?”** Danny asked with a smirk causing her to smirk as well.

“Well… I suppose I could tell you.” The woman stated before leaning up to his ear and breathed on it, “I’m Bayonetta.” The now named Bayonetta stated seductively as she licked his ear before rolling them back over and pinning Danny, “And I am an Umbra Witch, so what’s your name stud?” Bayonetta asked as she straddled him and this time showed her flexibility by pinning his wrists under her heeled shoes.

Danny merely chuckled, **“You can call me Danny, last name kinda depends on my appearance though in this form I’m Danny Phantom.”** Danny stated making her raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

“Oh? So you don’t always look like this?” Bayonetta asked and Danny smirked.

 **“Hair, eyes, clothes, and intensity of my aura are different, but essentially I look the same.”** Danny stated before he turned intangible and sunk into the ground surprising her before he appeared in front of her.

“Hmm, Phantom, I see. So you’re a ghost then?” Bayonetta asked as she stood fully.

 **“Somewhat, I’m not a ghost but I’m not human either.”** Danny stated with a smirk before they both frowned as a divine aura came from above.

The two merely looked at each other a moment before speaking, “Weapons/ **Weapons.”** They both stated before taking off back up the hill as the Laguna came, specifically the Affinities which were the creatures Danny had killed with Ember.

Danny jumped over an axe swing before he fired a _Ghost Ray_ at the Affinity destroying it and then grabbed the axe and threw it at another as it flew at Bayonetta. Bayonetta ducked as the Affinity passed over her with the axe firmly imbedded in its back before she kept running alongside Danny and then flipped in the air to shoot two Affinities in the face killing them. Going with her flip, she planted her feet along a tree and ran up it before jumping from tree to tree as Danny started flying while catching and breaking any Affinity that came near him… literally. As one dove to spear him, Danny flipped on its back and grabbed hold of the wings before he roared and tore them off before flying towards **Soul Shredder**.

Bayonetta was impressed at the brutality as tearing the wings off a Laguna was no easy feat. Plus Danny was snapping necks of other ones that tried to engage him in hand to hand combat or he reduced them to ash with his energy attacks. Shaking those thoughts away, Bayonetta jumped and spear kicked an Affinity sending them crashing into a branch that impaled them through the chest. She then twisted in the air and fired her shoe guns at more of the Affinities either killing them or wounding them before she flipped right side up and joined Danny at the top of the hill, where Danny shattered the ice and tossed her back her guns while he took his sword and the duo went back to back.

 **“Well, this is a disappointment, I was having such fun with you too.”** Danny stated making Bayonetta smirk.

“Well dear, there’s always after these fools are dead.” Bayonetta replied still holding her smirk.

Danny merely chuckled before he blocked a strike from a lance and blasted the attacker point blank with a _Ghost Ray_ destroying them before he twisted and bisected another attacker. He then twirled **Soul Shredder** and sent an arc of energy out that cut through more of the Affinities.

Bayonetta kicked an Affinity into a tree before grabbing the spear it dropped and threw it into another Affinity. She then shot several of them with her pistols before leaning back to dodge a staff swipe before she put her foot in the attacker’s face… literally as she caved in the Affinity’s face and shot it.

Danny waved a hand and large ice spikes launched and pierced or froze the Affinities before he stuck his hands out and lightning launched off electrifying and burning the Affinities caught in it to dust. Danny then twisted around an axe chop and beheaded the attacker before he swung upwards and cut another in half.

Bayonetta had dropped to her back and was spinning, almost like she was break dancing, while firing all four of her guns killing and wounding different Affinities that came into her sight line. After a minute or so, she jumped up and her suit unraveled before her hair went into a purple portal again. Said portal opened above a cluster of Affinities before a large high heeled boot came out and stomped them into the ground killing them.

The duo continued killing the Affinity swarm for another five minutes before they were back to back again, both breathing heavily as the ground was covered in burn marks, craters, blood splatter, bullet holes, halos, and weapons. The two stood there a minute waiting for more before they relaxed with Danny sheathing his sword and Bayonetta holstering her pistols.

“Well, that was certainly entertaining.” Bayonetta stated as she smirked at Danny over her shoulder.

Danny returned the smirk, **“Yeah, but now we have our fight to finish since I’m not going to some assholes that want to look into me, at least not willingly.”** Danny stated as his eyes glowed and Bayonetta merely chuckled.

“Oh I have no intention of trying to catch you, you’re far too much fun for me to simply hand over to those greedy bastards.” Bayonetta stated as she twirled around Danny planting her hands against his solid chest, “No, you’re far more worthwhile out and about where I can find you and have some fun.” Bayonetta stated with a sultry smirk as she stared into his glowing green eyes practically watching the power swarming in their depths. She honestly had to suppress a shutter that wanted to shoot through her body as she felt her magic attempting to caress that power only to be shocked back by the feel of it.

Such primal untamed power contained into a young man and it wasn’t clawing to be let out. Such a thing shouldn’t be possible, yet here Danny was and it excited her to be in his presence and wondering what kind of trouble and chaos he might cause.

She broke from her musings as Danny spoke, **“Oh? So I’m going to see you again huh?”** Danny asked with a smirk and Bayonetta returned it before she trailed a finger up to his jawline.

“Of course darling, you’re far too much fun to not see again.” Bayonetta stated before she kissed his cheek, “You can have the halos, I found something much more interesting.” She added before she jumped back into the trees disappearing from his sight.

Danny merely chuckled at yet another interesting and dangerous woman being in his life. Looking around, he quickly made duplicates to round up all the halos and weapons, while also making a mental note to make some sort of storage device to start carrying everything since flying with an armload of halos and weapons was going to get old. Maybe something similar to the Fenton Thermos only he’d be able to control the input and output easier than the Thermos did.

Shaking those thoughts away as he’d have time to go over such things later, he and his duplicates gathered everything before flying back home. He still had a couple of things to handle and then he could fully remove Vlad from his and his family’s lives.

Then… then it would be time for expansion.

**Done!**

**Next time will be a small time-skip and most of the build up stuff.**

**Helen is Helen Parr from Incredibles**

**Delilah/Lilah is the mom from Dexter’s Laboratory**

**Liz is Mrs. Turner from Fairly Odd Parents**

**Cortana from Halo.**

**Bayonetta will have her appearance from the second game later on.**

**That should be everything, I will see y’all next time.**


	4. Expansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to remove Vlad and make some changes around town

**Hey guys and welcome back!**

**Now, I’ve thought about it and decided to add in that other item and something else that I had been debating on, but they will come in further down the line as I want to focus on fully setting up the DC world first. Both items in question fit with the supernatural aspect of things that will be occurring already.**

**Next, Justice League is going to be a bit further down the road than I originally intended as I had an idea for an event from one of the animated series to do to give Danny his first chance to REALLY stretch his legs and challenge himself and it has to happen before Justice League starts. Not only will Danny get to test out his powers in combat against strong enemies, but he’d also get to make a lasting impression on the world and some other ladies. I don’t have an exact idea of how many chapters until the Imperium attack (the event I want to use requires that I use the Imperium invasion), but I am not going to only be doing filler until then as there will be plot points occurring though Dan Phantom will not be making an appearance until after Justice League has started mainly just to give the League someone to face when Danny isn’t around and show them just how outclassed they all are.**

**Also, I got requests to add some other supernatural type items to this that aren’t the two items I was considering. I’m not opposed to this and may do it, but wanted some thoughts.**

**Not much else to say or go over, let’s get the show on the road.**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**NOTE: Dexter’s Mom (red head clone): Delilah/Lilah  
Timmy Turner’s Mom (longer haired brunette clone): Liz  
Helen Parr (short haired brunette clone): Helen  
Dani will be known as Danielle because having “Dani” and “Danny” spoken would be confusing in real life when people are speaking, so Dani will go by her full name.**

**Special thanks to TheWhiteTitan for not only helping inspire this idea, but for helping me hash out some details as I go. I strongly recommend checking out his Danny Phantom fics, especially “Forgotten Hero” and “Surviving an Apocalyptic World” which are easily my top two favorites of his fics.**

"Speech"

_[thoughts]_

_(Telepathic thoughts)_

" _TV/Radio/Phone/Book"_

_Ghost Attack_

" **Danny’s Ghost Voice, monster, altered, Ghost, otherworldly voice”**

**_[above’s thoughts]_ **

**_(above’s Telepathic thoughts)_ **

**_* See Bottom for explanation_ **

**Chapter 4: Expansion**

**_Fenton Works: One Week Since Last Chapter_ **

Danny sighed as he went downstairs to Vlad’s chained up body with Desiree and the others following him. In the past week Danny had gone over the plans for Vlad with a fine-toothed comb ensuring there was no loophole or potential problem he had missed or forgotten. Vlad was too big of an annoyance to risk him getting away, so Danny had checked over everything five times and then had the others look over it and even then, he still asked Desiree if there were any holes or weaknesses in his intended wishes. Desiree had assured him she’d grant the wishes to the specific detail that there would be no way to escape them when Danny was ready.

It was what he desired after all, and her purpose was to fulfill those desires in full.

So now here they were, and Danny felt some satisfaction at seeing Vlad bruised and beat up while chained to the wall with the Ecto Belt on him keeping him from using his powers, “Well Vlad, you look comfortable.” Danny stated with no small amount of amusement in his voice.

Vlad looked up and glared before he grinned, “Genie! I wish to be free!” Vlad stated when he saw Desiree only to be shocked when she punched him.

 **“HELL NO!”** Desiree roared as she scowled at Vlad, **“I serve only master Danny and you’ve been a menace to him for too long!”** Desiree growled as her eyes glowed at the shocked Vlad.

Danny and Ember raised an eyebrow at the display since Desiree was usually calm and collected, _[This resonating thing is gonna take some getting used to]._ Danny thought before turning his attention back to Vlad, “Well Vlad, you’ll be glad to know that you’ll be released soon.” Danny stated causing Vlad to frown since he wasn’t fooled by that, “Released right into the hands of the GiW.” Danny finished shocking Vlad.

However, Vlad then chuckled, “Now Daniel, surely you don’t believe that I wouldn’t tell them about you if you did such a thing?” Vlad asked and Danny smirked making Vlad feel a sense of dread.

“Desiree, I wish that no one can reveal that I am Danny Phantom, that I’m half ghost, or have ghost powers without my expressed permission.” Danny stated shocking Vlad as Desiree worked her magic.

 **“So my master has wished it, so shall it be.”** Desiree stated as she granted her master’s wish.

“Now, I also wish that the GiW won’t believe any accusations Vlad makes about me or my family since he’d say anything to get revenge on the people who caught him.” Danny stated as Desiree happily granted the wish, “Next, I wish that after we turn him over, the GiW will leave Amity alone as they’re more interested in experimenting with a half human ghost than they are in catching other ghosts.” Danny stated and Desiree happily obliged, “I also wish that after taking Vlad into their custody, they’ll create a death certificate and a last will and testament for him that states he turns over his fortune and all his holding to me, his beloved nephew, as they want to reward an upstanding citizen for turning in a ghost human.” Danny stated as Maddie had decided it was better if Danny had the control of the funds and such since she was still the “whack job ghost fanatic” to quite a few circles.

Vlad grew more and more shocked and terrified as Danny made his wishes since it effectively killed any chance of freedom he had while also giving Danny more authority and control. If he wasn’t so pissed at being the target, he would actually be impressed and proud of him for being so cunning, ruthless, and underhanded.

Desiree quickly granted her master’s wish with little trouble since resonating with him was allowing her power to draw on his, so she wasn’t even remotely tired or exhausted from back to back wishes.

Danny then turned his attention to Vlad, “I’ve already contacted the GiW, they’re coming to pick you up as we speak. This is goodbye Vlad, and good riddance.” Danny stated before he punched Vlad and knocked him out.

**_Later_ **

Vlad groaned as he woke up and saw he was in a cage with a collar around his neck as guys in white suits loaded him into a large van. He could also see Danny shaking hands with a man in military dress, “Thank you son, for not only capturing, but also turning over this ectoplasmic scum.” The man stated in a professional manner and Danny nodded.

“My pleasure sir, I’d never want something like that being in my town let alone continuing to cause chaos and be a menace to society.” Danny stated making the man smirk.

“Wait! You don’t understand! That boy harbors ghosts in his home! You can’t trust him.” Vlad yelled frantically only to be shocked by a Guy in White that held a cattle prod.

“Hmph, it certainly isn’t that creative with its lies. We swept your whole house just to be safe and we found no trace of ghosts besides him.” The man stated as Danny smirked since Vlad didn’t know he wished the Guys in White couldn’t detect him, Dani, or any ghost that was living in his house.

“No! Please you need to understa-“ Vlad was cut off by the door to the van closing, but one could still hear his screams as he was shocked again by the guards.

“We’ll take him to HQ to dissect and study to ensure no other people are infected by ghosts like he was.” The man stated making Danny nod, “And I’ll ensure you’re justly rewarded for your patriotic actions young man.” The man continued making Danny smile in appreciation.

“No problem sir.” Danny stated making the man nod before he and the other GiW members left. Danny then grinned widely before heading inside glad that at least one thorn in his side was gone for good.

Now he just had to wait till the GiW gave him his new finances and holdings and then he could fully begin his plans for Amity.

**_Three Days Later: ***********LEMON WARNING**********_ **

Maddie sighed as she woke up in her bed, alone, and stretched her body before she got up. As she did, anyone in eyesight would have seen her toned hourglass body with EE cup breasts, wide hips, tight but still plump ass, and toned slender legs. It was only accentuated by the black lace bra and panties she wore and nothing else.

As she grabbed a robe and headed for her shower, she froze as she heard a moan. Maddie blushed knowing it had to be Danny with a girl or Jazz was enjoying some alone time as Paulina had to be home for the next couple of days. Hearing the moans again, Maddie bit her lip as her pussy moistened slightly as the moans sounded very pleasure filled.

 **“Oh, fuck yes! Fuck me, stud, fuck me!”** Maddie heard Ember moan out lustfully making her blush even more as her body fidgeted thinking of Danny and his well-built body as well as him being the stud that Ember was claiming.

Unable to stop herself, she quietly left her room and went to Danny’s before peaking inside, only she blushed brightly as her pussy started leaking more at the sight.

Inside, Danny was fucking Ember from behind while holding her hair like a set of reins. However, he was currently fucking her tight bubble butt of an ass while spanking said ass and the sight of his dick plunging in and out of her was a sight Maddie couldn’t look away from. The length, the thickness, the size of his balls, and how rough he was using Ember excited her and made her hot.

Jack had always been kind and loving, never so dominating and rough. Plus, he would have never consider spanking or fucking her ass, let alone as rough and wild as Danny was doing to Ember. Soft and loving sex was good at times, but not EVERY time.

She then watched as Danny pulled Ember back and kissed her while one hand played with her tits and the other started fingering her pussy. Ember’s moans and squeals rang in her ears only adding to the heat rushing through her body and her son’s muscular sweaty frame wasn’t helping either. _[They must have been at it for a while now, they’re both covered in sweat and Ember has been panting the whole time I’ve been here]._ Maddie thought to herself as she began rubbing her thighs together as she felt her body’s desire increase.

However, she stiffened as a pair of hands began groping her tits and rubbing her pussy through her panties. Turning, she saw Desiree there with a smile and Maddie could tell she was naked from the feel of her nipples on her back. Before Maddie could try and say anything, Desiree slipped the hand from her tits and shushed her, **“Quiet miss, you don’t want them to know you’re watching them, do you?”** Desiree asked and Maddie blushed further at the thought of Danny knowing she was there and at him possibly not caring as he kept pounding Ember. Desiree also decided to loosen her up a bit and used some magic to make her more willing for the acts she was doing.

 **“Mm, someone’s having some naughty thoughts.”** Desiree stated with a smile as she pulled her other hand up showing that it was wet as Maddie had leaked through her panties onto Desiree’s hand making Maddie blush even redder, **“It’s alright miss, you’re not the only one who enjoys watching.”** Desiree stated with a smirk as she licked Maddie’s neck, **“Your new sisters have watched different times, “accidentally” walked in on him when he’s changing, walked in when he’s getting out of the shower, when I or Ember are pleasing him, and even ensured they were changing in the bathroom when he would walk in. Miss Jazz and Miss Danielle have been watching him too. I heard all five of them moaning his name at times.”** Desiree stated shocking Maddie.

Lilah, Helen, and Liz were one thing, but for Danielle and Jazz to be fantasizing and desiring Danny too?!?

Desiree merely smiled before she pulled Maddie’s bra down and began toying with her bare tits, **“Mm, such plump tits. An EE cup, right?”** Desiree stated as Maddie moaned from it as her tits were sensitive and it had been a while, even before Jack’s death, since she had had sex, **“I can see why master likes them so much.”** Desiree stated shocking Maddie.

“W-w-what?!? D-Danny doesn’t think of me in that way.” Maddie protested weakly as Desiree kept massaging her tits and using some more magic to bring her desires out and keep them there.

Desiree merely giggled in response, **“Oh, you are completely wrong, honey. When I bound myself to him, I became completely aware of all his desires. He desires you a good deal, same with Danielle, Jazz, your sisters, and several women in town. However, he holds himself back on you the most and then Jazz the second most as he doesn’t want to make you uncomfortable or risk your relationship by trying to gain this kind of relationship with you.”** Desiree stated as Maddie merely stared at Danny in shock as Desiree placed a hand into her panties and began to rub her wet pussy. Desiree then leaned into her ear and whispered seductively, **“Doesn’t his cock look enticing? Have you ever had anything that big just plowing away at your womanhood? The amount of cum he must have in those balls of his would likely get you pregnant for sure if he truly wanted to.”** Desiree stated enticingly as she kept teasing Maddie as the two had watched Danny fuck Ember’s ass and now they were seeing Ember kneel before Danny and suck his dick like a common whore, “ **He loves you, he desires you, he’d fuck you into bliss day after day, support you through everything, protect you, love you, take care of you, dominate you, and everything else you would want in a man. Besides, he’s half ghost now, that means there’s even less that is related to you and what business is it of anyone else’s if you love and desire him? Who would try to stand in your way besides a few fools who can’t do anything against him? Doesn’t Danny deserve all the love and support he can get for all that he’s done to protect you and this town? Shouldn’t he get his mother’s real love that she harbors for him and let him truly love her too?”** Desiree stated as she kept playing with Maddie and pushing her more and more into her own desires and fantasies.

After all, she and Ember had planned this to help things along. Ember could tell that Danny had an actual interest in the females of his family. It was evidenced when he didn’t bother to deny it to Ember after they had talked to Maddie when they returned from the Ghost Zone a few days ago. Ember and Desiree could certainly see the girls’ attraction towards him, but it was rather easy to understand for the three cloned women since they didn’t know him as family until recently, so the attraction forming wasn’t hard to understand. Danielle wasn’t that hard either since he had essentially been there for her, saved her multiple times, and protected her when no one else would, what girl wouldn’t want to love her prince charming of a savior and be loved back by him? Jazz was a bit more complicated as she both wanted to be fucked by Danny, but also watch him fuck other women, especially Paulina.

As for Maddie, well she had a small desire for Danny for years both his human self and his hero persona as she saw her little boy become a young man that could be depended on and trusted and his hero persona impressed her as he was fighting so bravely to protect the town and people that, she believed, he had no reason to protect. When she learned he was both of those, the feelings only intensified especially when his new more appealing body was shown. Resonating only carried it even further with him avenging Jack, helping provide for the family, staying up with her at nights when she would cry uncontrollably, and more leading to here and now.

“D-Danny.” Maddie moaned quietly as she saw Danny lay Ember on the bed after cumming down her throat and began fucking her pussy roughly. The scene just got more intense for her the more Desiree had talked to her.

 **“Come on honey, let’s get you in the shower and I’ll help _loosen_ you up.” **Desiree stated pulling Maddie along to her bedroom bathroom before stripping off her bra and panties and playing with Maddie more.

“W-why?” Maddie asked weakly through her moans as Desiree teased her.

 **“Why did I show and tell you that? Or why are you soaking wet after seeing and hearing that?”** Desiree asked with a smile before she kissed Maddie’s cheek, **“For the first, I did that because I want my master to be happy and have all the love he possibly can even if it can’t all come from me. If I could, I would just use my magic to make you and the other females more receptive to his affections, but my master would never want that and would be unhappy with me if I did do it, though I’m sure there is a small piece of him that would gladly make that wish.”** Desiree stated with a serene smile as she talked about her master and Maddie could see she really and truly loved her son all while not knowing Desiree had influenced her with her magic. **“As for why you reacted like that, master’s power is resonating with different women that he found attractive and subsequently found him attractive too. It doesn’t make you feel anything, it just brings out what’s already there, I’m just helping you accept those feelings easier and Ember feels the same way… just don’t try to replace her as master’s main woman or she will put you in your place.”** Desiree stated before taking Maddie into the shower and starting the hot water before she began sucking on Maddie’s nipples.

“Ah!” Maddie moaned as Desiree sucked and teased her nipples. Maddie was still trying to process everything with Danny and her feelings, but Desiree was giving her an opportunity to relax and just enjoy herself. Against what could be her better judgement, she was going to take it if only to release some stress and pent up sexual need.

The two weren’t going to leave the shower for quite some time.

Back in Danny’s room, Ember hugged Danny as she bounced on his lap while grinning perversely as she knew Des would be handling the milf of the house and setting her up for Danny to fuck and add to his growing harem. She couldn’t wait to see him fuck the big breasted bitch, though she only meant good things when thinking that, and watch front row at the sight of the milf bouncing and moaning wildly as her stud fucked her. The thought alone made her pussy ooze and cream itself.

Jazz would come on her own and drag that princess bitch with her since it was seeming like Jazz wasn’t just about fucking/training the uptight bitch and getting some stress relief. The three older clones would come on their own since it was clear they saw Danny as more than a nephew and Danielle herself would come soon enough as she was no doubt still confused about some things and Ember would gladly _help_ her understand those things.

Ember then moaned as she came and kissed her lover while thinking about how her stud’s house would soon become his harem palace and he’d be fucking each woman here and some outside of it once she and Des were done pushing some things together to happen. Sure, part of her was a bit annoyed at not getting his dick all to herself, but it was WAY overwhelmed by the pleasure and excitement of seeing him fuck them and dominate them like he had done her. There was also the fun of making the bitches lick her pussy before she fucked them with a strap on, they may get to fuck her man, but she was going to fuck them to ensure they knew who the top bitch was. Plus… she could really test his stamina later with a massive orgy and see just how much her stud could handle before he was too exhausted. Part of her really thought he could handle a dozen at least and not stop if he really pushed himself.

**_******************LEMON END*****************_ **

**_Later: In Town_ **

Danny, dressed and refreshed after a shower following his fun with Ember, walked towards the town hall as he wanted to talk with the current mayor, Ernesto Montez, while he was in office about the things he wanted to do with the town. He didn’t expect to be turned down since the man had been a supporter of his since near day 1 of his hero work, not counting a small stint where Walker took control of him, so convincing him to help Danny to build up and improve the town to his standards wouldn’t be that hard. The town needed to be upgraded if Danny’s new plans were to work out.

What new plans? Well, he had come to a realization that his town was…. Pathetic. Like extremely pathetic. It was obvious when one looked at the town and saw the happenings: Ghosts running wild, a government agency destroying the town to capture said ghosts, a megalomaniac setting the previous things in motion, the people of the town just gutting it up and trying to live without doing anything remotely useful, and the town people being divided on himself and his family. Such a thing wouldn’t do and couldn’t last since the cops were useless, most of his supporters had nothing to help contribute to the cause, and they were sitting ducks for the growing populace of super-powered people and psychos.

Already there were reports of a bat themed vigilante in the eastern city of Gotham, a super powered alien in Metropolis, and a guy with a glowing green ring in the northern states. All of which also came with some enemies and nutjobs both powered and not. What was to stop the psychos from deciding to go to another area without someone to stop them? What was to stop the alien from possibly becoming a threat to the world?

Nothing truly substantial was the answer.

Don’t get Danny wrong, he had nothing against the guy, this Superman, if he did then he’d be no better than the haters of town. However, his recent encounters and his new mindset had shown him that they couldn’t’ take any real chances. While not directly confronting or aiming to kill him, a method should exist in the off chance he did go dark or took things too far. He may not have been Human, but he most certainly had been around enough of them to gain his own form of Humanity, which came with just as many dark things as it did with good.

Also, to not be hypocritical about it, Danny was going to ensure the plans for the town included anti-ghost equipment that could even contain him if the need arose. Danny didn’t feel evil… but he didn’t feel very heroic right now either. He wasn’t going to chance a repeat of Control Freak or even his own darkness taking him over. Danny had felt and unleashed that darkness on Pariah and on Vlad, but he had to fight to restrain it afterwards and even now it was scratching at his mind to destroy GiW and Vlad. It would have been clawing at his mind if not for the fact Vlad was no doubt being tortured and broken by the GiW. However, Danny knew that if something else occurred to his family or friends, the darkness would get out and he’d destroy everyone involved and potentially not stop there. Danny wasn’t going to allow that, hence why he wanted plans for it to be stopped even if Ember and Desiree comforted him in that they’d help keep him grounded since the more he resonated with them the more a bond formed between them and thus they could keep him centered and ensure he unleashed his darkness on those who deserved it.

They and Danny knew that to really affect and help people you couldn’t always be so “light” as it eventually let criminals and others get comfortable and know that there was a line you’d never cross and would use that line to keep themselves safe. Danny, however, had no such line and thus could kill who needed to be killed and save who could be saved. He wasn’t delusional like some people in that EVERYONE could be saved, but there were people that could be saved, and they’d be spared his wrath so long as they didn’t take his mercy for granted.

Anyway, to leave philosophy and get back to what his plan was, Danny wanted to upgrade and revolutionize the town, make it bigger, better, more self-sufficient and sustainable. It also would become a bigger part of the state and country when he was through with it, while not necessarily going to be like Metropolis or Gotham, Danny had no intention of having his town remain a hole in the wall since that wouldn’t give much influence in the future. Danny needed allies, influence, and funds to ensure he was well situated no matter who came after him, his family, or his town.

However, in order to do that, he’d need the mayors of the town to help him along with cleaning up Axion. Danny eventually wanted to talk to his mother or Jazz about becoming Mayor down the line to give Danny more direct control since Danny would need to focus on Axion and then outside relations but needed someone he could trust to handle the town. While he could be in multiple places at once, he couldn’t afford the risk of someone getting him on tape in Amity and then possibly him also being on camera in another city if he had business.

No, he needed someone he could trust to keep the town running how he wanted it to be while he handled outside matters as well as business. Last thing he wanted was some big industrial company to move in and start making things harder on people so the company in question could get more money and possibly ruin things for the town. No, Danny was going to ensure Axion was the only real major ‘company’ in town and ensure no one else got anywhere close to it. The more Axion rose, the more the town would rise as part of a symbiotic business relationship since Axion would have multiple jobs available to the town for those who could fill the requirements and as it grew those jobs would increase and new additions/opportunities would increase as well. The more money he got flowing into the town the more jobs, opportunities, and improvements he could do which would then add more money to the town and feed it letting it grow bigger and bigger.

Danny broke from his thoughts as he arrived at the town hall and entered before approaching the secretary, who was a beautiful orangette in a tight-fitting red business suit, a black belt, and red heels. She was bronze skinned, chocolate eyed, red pouty lipped, and her orange hair looked fluffed up. From what he could see, she had DD breasts and a tight ass to go with her hourglass figure.

Naturally, Danny thought she was hot. “Hi, I have an appointment with Mayor Montez.” Danny stated while the secretary was looking over some papers and sighed in disinterest.

“Name please.” She stated while clearly bored out of her mind.

“Danny Fenton.” Danny stated making freeze before she looked up and blushed.

“M-Mr. Fenton! I-I’m so sorry! Give me just a moment and I’ll let the mayor know you’re here.” She stated in a somewhat panicked tone, which Danny assumed was her being worried that she offended him.

“Relax, I’m a little early.” Danny stated while giving her a smile, which made her blush increase further.

She was able to nod slightly before pressing the intercom, “Mr. Montez, Danny Fenton is here to see you.” She stated before taking her finger off the intercom.

“Thank you, Miss Bellum, please send him in.” Montez’ voice came from the intercom.

Danny nodded and started walking for the door and gave the now named Miss Bellum a wink as he walked by making her blush more before he entered the office.

Upon entering, Danny wasn’t surprised to see walls lined with bookshelves and some filing cabinets while a couch and love seat were on the two side walls with some water pitchers and glasses. In front of him was Mayor Montez behind a desk looking over some documents and sitting in a large plush chair with the back towards a window that looked over a part of town. Danny merely walked forward and sat in one of the chairs facing the desk and waited til the man was ready to start.

Danny waited about two minutes before Montez finally signed document and set it aside before turning towards Danny with a smile, “Hello, Mr. Fenton, what can I do for our town hero?” Montez asked with a smile.

“Well, it’s actually what I can do for the town.” Danny stated making Montez raise an eyebrow. “You see, quite frankly, the town sucks compared to what it could be. I want your approval to make some improvements, changes, expansions, and modifications to the town. I can fund it easily enough thanks to me now holding all the wealth Vlad Masters once held and I control Axion now.” Danny stated making Montez raise an eyebrow in interest.

“You have my attention. What kind of improvements were you thinking?” Montez stated and Danny pulled out a small disk before placing it on the desk and pressing a button causing it to light up before a holographic projection of the town came up.

“Let’s start with the simple things: Housing, water, electricity, air, and businesses.” Danny stated with a smirk as he began to outline all the primary plans and ideas for the town down to the last detail. From the businesses he wanted to add to the housing, the water treatment plants, the security for the town, the defenses, the job offerings, learning areas to gain a new skill, and more as Danny outlined his plan to turn Amity into a bigger name city that brought in tourists beyond the people that wanted to see ghosts. There were also all the different things he wanted to add to boost the town’s image such as improving Axion and getting it more connected to the town.

All in all, Montez was impressed and thought Danny’s help would be great for the town, both the place and the people. He did have some questions of course, but nothing that Danny didn’t have an answer and explanation for. Danny had thoroughly thought this out and the fact that it was benefiting him as well as the town only made it more appealing to do.

Montez really didn’t have much option other than to accept and give Danny the go ahead after Danny’s sales pitch. Plus, he only had two more terms to serve as Mayor and then he was retiring to let someone else take over. Working with Danny would solidify his placement as one of if not the greatest mayor Amity had ever had especially with the payoffs and benefits the town would get from Danny’s plans.

He won, Danny won, and the town would win in the end so why not?

**_Two Weeks Later_ **

Much had happened in the last two weeks with Danny basically being given carte blanche to do what he wanted with the town by Montez. For starters, Danny had used duplicates to clean out their home and get the ops center detached before commissioning for their new home to be built over the placement that the old one was in along with the building next door. The crew was also to connect the two basements to increase the home lab complex.

Despite them having access to Axion’s labs and such, Danny thought that some of the experiments and inventions should be kept safe in their home and not be made public knowledge right off the bat.

Anyway, the next step for the town came in Danny buying up all the old abandoned buildings and warehouses that were left by other businesses that set up and then moved to “greener” pastures. After purchasing came the renovations with Danny providing plenty of jobs for the construction crews that were getting close to having to lay off workers, but now Danny had pretty much gotten them years’ worth of work to get done. Danny explicitly told them that he wanted the work done properly and for it to last over getting it done rapidly, sure it was more expensive but in the long run it was worth as the items would be able to stand up and last long enough to keep being of use.

Of course, he used Desiree and Cortana to hire legal, clean, and ethical companies to do the work.

The different warehouses he renovated into different activity areas: a shooting range, a skating rink, a youth center/stadium/activities center, an obstacle course, and even a go kart track. Not only would the residents of Amity enjoy the activities, but it would help attract more tourists. Plus, the activities center would allow classes to be held to train people in things whether it was forging, first aid, martial arts, or anything really.

The smaller buildings were renovated into small houses or apartments, simple shops that could be fitted with what was needed as he found employees, artisans, professionals, and entrepreneurs to take up residence in the stores and work from there. He already had some prospects thanks to Desiree granting a wish for him to locate different people that fit that category that were trustworthy and not going to be harmful to what he wanted to do for the town. Cortana would them do in-depth background checks and get in touch with the people. The last thing he needed were for normal human versions of Vlad coming to town and causing problems. It was the same with the construction companies that Danny had hired since he didn’t want people that purposefully took time and racked up charges to get more money for less work.

The larger buildings were converted into apartment complexes or hotels to provide homes and tourist living areas. However, Danny ensured that two of them were for homeless members so they could stay there and do work around the complexes to replace them paying rent. They could keep up maintenance, do odd jobs, be full time employees, etcetera. Danny didn’t want anyone living on the streets unless they wanted to be living there, if they did then fine but at least they could get some meals from some of the other areas he was renovating.

While those medium length projects were being done, Danny also began helping the town with some immediate issues. He increased funding for the police, hospital, and fire fighters allowing them to get more equipment and hire more people to work while Danny also made sure that costs for the patients at the hospital were reduced since while it was partly a business, that didn’t meant they had to be heartless towards their “clients” and such. He increased budgets at the schools so they could get new equipment, new uniforms, new books and supplies, increase the pay for the teachers, and make the improvements to the school that had been put off due to not having the funding necessary. He had some people come out and begin cleaning and clearing out the piping and plumbing including the sewers since Danny knew from experience that the sewers were a bit degraded from what they needed to be. Better drainage and cleaning meant less issues of the sewage backing up or causing other problems and the water used was cleaner too thanks to the plumbing being cleaned up. He then had some people giving the buildings a… face lift if you will via a new coat of paint, fix any roofing problems, check the foundations, and basically spruce up the buildings to be safe and better looking.

Another donation went to the zoo to let them get better furnishings, exhibits, environments, food, staff, and more to better take care of the animals. Those that protested the action were shot down because of the simple fact that all the animals in the zoo were born and raised in the zoo, thus they had no survival instinct or skills for the wild and would be die shortly after being returned to the wild as they didn’t know how to hunt or forage for food. Danny wasn’t heartless towards the animals, but the best he could do for their safety was improve the living conditions at the zoo.

Then, just because he could, he paid off everyone’s homes counting the mortgages. Didn’t matter who, how much, or what they had done in the past, he paid them all off. It wasn’t like he didn’t have the money since Vlad had hoarded a LOT over the years and now it was in Danny’s possession to use as he pleased and right now, he was using it for the town.

A bigger project for the town was Danny had commissioned wind turbines to be built in order to give the town a better electrical source, which naturally made Sam happy. He also commissioned a recycling plant for all the basics such as plastic, paper, glass, and so on but also for electronics since his experience with Tucker and Technus taught him that even outdated electronics had useful parts. What could be scavenged from the electronics could then be sold out of an electronic store letting more commerce flow through the town.

He also made sure that the plant was a safe enough distance from the town that none of the possibly hazardous fumes would flow directly into town and cause more problems. He also planned to research how to cut back on those fumes since it was still something that could be done away with. To be safe, he had Desiree grant him a wish that none of the fumes and such coming from the recycling plant would be hazardous.

It seemed like cheating sure, but hey why not be safe and use what you got?

As for what he was doing with the town, sure, it could seem sneaky or underhanded to basically buy more loyalty from the town, but Danny saw it as basically motivating the others to go with him in his plans and ideas. Most of the town was already willing to support him for anything because of his actions as Phantom, now he just needed to further cement that loyalty and alliance to ensure there was as few people willing to possibly turn on him as possible. He already knew a few of the adults in the town were against him because he was “abnormal” so he was ensuring they were not only a minority but they STAYED a minority to where they’d be facing the entire town to try and harm or betray him.

It was part of the reason why he wished Desiree to make it so no one could reveal that he was Phantom without his expressed permission. No chance of one of them being resentful and selling him out if they considered him “unnecessary” or “expendable” at any point.

Anyway, while those projects were started and overseen by his mother and aunts, Danny had begun to clean up Axion with Desiree and Cortana helping since Danny needed to know who was worth keeping and who was only hired by Vlad because they’d get results for him regardless of danger. It caused quite a few problems since he fired at least a fourth of the employees because they honestly shouldn’t be there especially with what Danny wanted to do with the company. Another wish to Desiree had them taken care of since Danny didn’t feel like killing the troublemakers and making things spiral from there, so they were led to believe they quit and left to seek better employment.

Good riddance to them and time to get some new help and improve the place.

Danny found a few more prospective employees and sent invitations out while also drawing up plans to expand Axion beyond a tech company. He intended for it to become the next Wayne Industries or Lexcorp… only with an iron clad reputation compared to the latter. He was going to branch out Axion into more than just science and tech by adding medicine, applied sciences (which was the nicer term for weapons, vehicles, or new research equipment), security, energy studies, plant studies, and just about everything that could be used to advance things along. He just needed some more employees to get the first few things up and running in the company and that would attract more individuals to help further the company and different researches Danny wanted to get done.

For now, he’d make do with what he had and get employee numbers back up as he could with his plans for helping the town speeding that up as things progressed.

Another thing was that his mother seemed to be reacting to him more as she was showing off more skin, being closer to him, brushing up against him, and kissing him close to his lips. Danny was fighting his libido to ensure he didn’t fuck her unless she really wanted it, which meant she had to either admit it or make the first move. Last thing he wanted was to make things MORE awkward between them though something told him it was going to be pleasurable as well as awkward when something did eventually happen.

His aunts weren’t shy though, they openly flirted, flashed skin, and teased him a lot and, although they didn’t fully admit to wanting to fuck, Danny could tell they weren’t opposed to the idea either. They all had decided to contribute to the house as well since they refused to “be freeloaders” as they had called despite Danny and family telling them it wasn’t necessary. They were also a bit unique as Lilah actually liked/loved cleaning, doing dishes, doing laundry, and keeping the house tidy and neat, though given that she liked to wear a short skirt and tight fitting top that showed off her cleavage didn’t help Danny’s hormones.

Liz was focused on getting an understanding of things so she can get a job as she wanted to be a hard worker and Danny had told her about the different available options available for her and then told her to see what caught her interest. The fact that she full on kissed him on the lips as thanks any time he was even remotely nice or helpful beyond the most basic of niceties didn’t help him though.

Helen was a bit of a mixture between them as she was happy to clean and cook, but she was also feisty and trained with Maddie regularly in martial arts and even contemplated opening a studio with Maddie to train others. Her wearing yoga pants and a sports bra constantly and grinding against Danny or give him peaks at what she had didn’t help Danny though.

Ember and Desiree seemed to have fit in well into the Fenton household as no one reacted or was hostile towards them and were civil. Ember and Desiree were happy since it seemed like they got to join a family thanks to being Danny’s women and of course they had access to Danny all the time. Although, as you’d expect, Ember and Desiree were fine with how things were going for Danny with the milfs since it usually meant more time of Danny fucking them and taking them as his own to relieve stress. The fact that they were encouraging the milfs to act that way, not that Danny knew that, only made it more pleasurable for them since eventually they’d just be spreading their legs or on their knees for Danny and begging for it, which meant Ember would get some playthings too since she wasn’t going to let a woman be with Danny and not fuck her too. They also were planning to get in touch with their female ghost friends to bring them into the fold too since none of them were getting a good fucking last they heard so why not give them someone like Danny?

Anyway, Danielle, as everyone decided having two people going by the same name would be confusing at times, seemed to be a bit different as she was hugging on him and trying to hang out as much as she could while Danny and Cortana were still working on stabilizing her so she could fight and train with her ghost powers without any fear of turning into ecto-sludge. However, she was able to do physical training since that didn’t require her powers at all and she could still study and expand her mind. Of course, she was also a bit eager to use her powers since she wanted “a badass transformation” like Danny did when he fully utilized his powers, though Danny wasn’t sure Danielle would have such a transformation, but it was a possibility.

Unknown to him, Ember had been “educating” Danielle on certain things concerning female and male anatomy as well as what Danielle’s role would be if she ever decided to be intimate with Danny. Danielle had taken to it like a fish to water and had on more than one occasion serviced and been fucked by Ember after Ember finished a round of sex with Danny. Des helped educate her more when Ember couldn’t and helped her learn about Des’ own place as Danny’s slave and concubine. If, really WHEN, Danielle decided to approach Danny about claiming her, Danielle would be ready and VERY willing to submit and serve.

Jazz and Paulina had been near inseparable as confusing as it was for Danny to understand how those two hooked up. Jazz was either staying at Paulina’s place at times, and of course enjoyed fucking Paulina while her parents were home or not, or Paulina was at their place and spending time with the family, though she was getting sexually used since Jazz never let her out of the bedroom without a vibrator in or on her to make sure her slave was wet and horny for more. Of course, Danny didn’t know this, but he could see the telltale signs of the two having either finished or wanting to go initiate some sex. Danny was honestly wondering if she and Jazz were serious about their relationship since they had been going pretty strong and they didn’t seem to show any signs of slowing down or stopping.

Danny also didn’t know that Ember had been fucking Paulina too along with Maddie, Danielle, and Desiree, though not all together. Reason being that they all wanted to train and repay the bitch for how she had treated Danny, plus it helped them get some stress relief. Danielle fucking her had been done under Ember’s guidance to educate and help her. Desiree had also used some magic to make her more… receptive to her place as Jazz’s obedient slave and being the family’s bitch slave. Jazz just had to keep doing what she was doing and Paulina would succumb to the pleasure and magic and become a top notch slave for Jazz and by extension, Danny and the family as well.

At the here and now, Danny was relaxing in the park under a tree just doing nothing to wind down from the stress and headaches of doing all these projects. He just wanted to relax and let his body and mind just chill without any real problems taking up his attention, he rarely got such instances nowadays so he wanted to enjoy it while he could. Especially since Ember and Desiree were really starting to tease his family members and push their buttons and Cortana wasn’t helping either.

Right now, he just wanted some peace and quiet for a little bit without worrying about Axion, the town, or the women in his life acting up more and more in his presence. Just relaxing and everyday happenings right now.

Yeah… that lasted all of five minutes before Danny opened his eyes and frowned as he sensed a signature. It was similar to Bayonetta’s, but it wasn’t her since there was a noticeable difference in wavelength and the demonic energy within it. It helped being around Bayonetta since Danny got a feel for sensing magical energy from being around her. The sexy witch had visited a few more times over the past couple weeks each time flirting and sparring with him for fun, though she hadn’t officially met any of the females around Danny yet.

Anyway, this meant he knew her magical signature, and the one he was sensing wasn’t hers.

Deciding to see if he could make said person appear, Danny stood and went to an alleyway before he turned a corner and then went intangible. He then waited a minute or so before a cloaked young woman appeared from the nearby wall.

Said female was around 16-18 years old with pale skin, pale purple eyes, purplish blue hair, and full black painted lips. Her attire consisted of a black skintight sleeveless leotard that showed off her DD cup breasts and Danny assumed the ass that went with her wide hips and slender legs. Around her waist was a gold belt with black opals, her feet were in blue heeled cuff boots, her hands in black forearm fingerless gloves that had an opal on the backs, and a dark blue cloak with a hood, which was up. The reason he could see her hair was that it was long enough to hang over her shoulders.

All in all, she looked mysterious yet beautiful.

He broke from his admiring as she turned and looked at his position, “Please, I just want to talk, I’m not here to fight.” The woman stated and Danny frowned before turning visible again.

“You got a funny way of showing that since you’ve been watching me rather than just coming out and talking.” Danny stated and the women flinched a bit since that was a fair enough point.

“Sorry, but I didn’t think just suddenly appearing out of nowhere in broad daylight would work out very well for either of us. Especially since I wanted to talk to you about your powers.” The woman stated and Danny snorted.

“You can talk all you want, everyone in town knows who and somewhat what I am since they witnessed me unleashing my power.” Danny stated making the women widen her eyes slightly.

“I see.” The woman stated quietly since she didn’t think a whole town could keep such information quiet.

“Now, what did you want?” Danny asked since he wasn’t feeling any hostile intention from her, but he didn’t exactly trust what was going on either.

“You may not know this, but that power surge of yours was like a massive beacon to everyone connected to the supernatural world. Witches, demons, warlocks, sorcerers, even angels and gods have noticed it. My mother wanted me to warn you about it as she didn’t think you were a being that would threaten the planet and… well… she wants your help with something.” The woman stated with some hesitation.

“I already guessed that since the Laguna have been after me and I met an Umbra Witch recently, not to mention I had been dealing with ghosts on a nearly daily basis.” Danny stated making the woman widen her eyes at the two formerly mentioned beings. “Now, what exactly does she want my help with?” Danny asked and the woman swallowed and looked away slightly.

“Me.” The woman stated making Danny raise an eyebrow and the woman sighed and took a breath to steady her nerves, “My mother was tricked and seduced by a powerful demon to give me life. The demon wants me under his control to open a portal that will bring him here so he can conquer like he has done to various other worlds. My mother and I sought protection on the planet Azarath, but we left soon after the monks tried to _train_ me which was more abuse than actual training. My mother did what she could, but…” The woman stated making Danny nod.

“And she wants someone else to help you since she can only do so much from her limited perspective.” Danny stated and the woman nodded, “I can help with that. However, if we are doing this then you will need to be ready as I’m not going to pull any punches and I will train you into the ground repeatedly.” Danny stated and the woman nodded with a determined look in her eyes. “All right, return to your mother and tell her that I can teach you, but both of you will have to move here. While I am training you, she can provide information and help with your training and the practice I do to get my powers further under control. You can either pick one of the homes here or I can have one built, I don’t care which.” Danny stated and the woman widened her eyes a bit.

“Y-you’d let us live here?” The woman asked since not many people with such strong supernatural power would let others live in their claimed territory.

“Provided you aren’t going to betray me or try to hurt anyone living here? Yes, I have no problem with you staying here.” Danny stated and the woman smiled slightly while trying to keep her emotions in check.

“I’ll tell my mother immediately!” The woman stated and Danny nodded.

“You got a name?” Danny asked and the woman blinked before blushing in embarrassment.

“Oh! Forgive me, I’m Rachel Roth, but I go by Raven when I’m… well… helping other people.” The now named Rachel/Raven stated and Danny nodded.

“A pleasure, I’m Danny Fenton, though when I’m using my powers, I go by Danny Phantom. Not that original, I know, but it worked at the time.” Danny stated knowing it was LIGHTYEARS better than _Invisibill_ as people took to calling him.

Raven smiled a bit, “Nice to meet you. I’ll find you after I’ve talked with my mother.” Raven stated before she disappeared in a black glob.

Danny, however, sighed since this just further complicated some things. He quickly took his phone out and dialed Mayor Montez before waiting for him to pick up, _“Hello, Mr. Fenton, what can I do for you?”_ Montez asked as he answered the phone.

“I need you to call a town meeting and have everyone attend, even include that I need to address everyone if that’s what it takes but I need to talk to them all. Some things have come up and the town deserves to know about them.” Danny stated seriously since if he was going to get a bunch of supernatural people knocking on his door, then he wanted the town to be prepared.

 _“I’ll get right on it. I should be able to call an emergency meeting for later today.”_ Montez stated since he wasn’t going to question Danny as he already improved the town and was now working to make it a bigger attraction for tourists and people to live in.

“Good, I’ll see you there.” Danny stated before Montez acknowledged him and hung up followed by Danny, who sighed and began to head home to think about what he wanted to say since he didn’t need the haters trying to turn people against him when he gave the announcement.

**_Later_ **

Everyone was gathered at the town hall muttering and murmuring as they all wondered what Danny could need/want that a town meeting had to be called. It had to be important, there was no doubt of that, otherwise Danny wouldn’t have wanted the whole town here. Although, there were a few assholes there such as Mr. Manson, Mr. Grey, and a few of the older members of the town, they had been vocal about their dislike of Danny and his way of doing things, which didn’t make them any friends in town and many were ignoring or avoiding them.

Everyone quieted down as Danny came in, walked up to the podium, and shook Montez’s hand before he turned to address the town. “Thank you all for coming. A recent development has come to my attention and I felt it was only fair to inform you all.” Danny started off with his serious tone getting their attention immediately. “A little over three weeks ago I was attacked by creatures called the Laguna, apparently they are… what’s the right term… the cannon fodder of the celestial world. They have a holy aura, but they aren’t connected to angels or God himself in anyway, though for all I know they are connected to some other god, but that’s beside the point. At the time I thought it was a one off occurrence that wasn’t going to happen again… then I met a witch about a week later and she apparently was after me due to someone having an interest in my powers and we fought before killing more Laguna that showed up since they hate her too. Apparently, they see me and her as abominations for different reasons: me for not being dead but not fully alive either and her for having certain magics under her command.” Danny stated but paused as Dash had a hand up.

“But witches and magic don’t actually exist.” Dash stated and Danny snorted.

“Just like ghosts don’t exist?” Danny asked making Dash blink before he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “Anyway, it was explained to me by an older ghost that the Laguna don’t stop targeting anyone no matter how many losses they suffer, as such I’m a target and will always be a target of theirs.” Danny stated making many start to murmur, “There’s more, apparently that beam of light I created has attracted the notice of almost everything connected to the supernatural, some are scared, some are jealous, some want my power, and some are just naturally curious, but the fact remains sooner or later some of them will come looking for me.” Danny stated and people started to see what he was telling them.

“So, you’re bringing more freaks and troubles to the town.” Jeremy Manson, Sam’s dad, stated coldly making many frown or glare at him and his mother smacked him over the head with a glare to tell him to shut up.

“They probably would have come here anyway since we have such a high spectral presence. With so many ghosts all over town, it would have been like a bonfire for them to head towards if my son wasn’t risking his life to stop them and send them back to the Ghost Zone or perhaps you’ve forgotten how many times my son has saved you, your family, and the town, Mr. Manson?” Maddie stated with a glare at the man while many nodded in agreement.

“It basically boils down to the fact that instead of a bonfire, we had a rather large signal flare that gained their interest but isn’t actively pulling them towards the town.” Valerie supplied as she was sitting next to a woman that Danny hadn’t seen before, but he did see Mr. Grey’s disapproving glare aimed at her when she came to his defense.

“Regardless of where blame falls, we need to be prepared as some of the visitors may not leave it at fighting me and could harm the town to draw me out.” Danny stated making many nod, “However, that’s why I’m lucky that I acquired the aid of two people who are more knowledgeable about the supernatural than I am. You can reveal yourselves.” Danny stated making many frown in confusion before widening their eyes seeing Ember and Desiree appear.

“Danny! You can’t be serious! These two have caused just as much trouble as anyone!” Tucker shouted while Danny nodded.

“True, but Desiree was under a curse that I managed to free her from, and Ember hasn’t harmed anyone besides me, hell she hasn’t even caused any property damage.” Danny countered making many frown in thought before realizing he was right.

Ember had tried to take over the town, but she hadn’t attacked anyone or even damaged anything. She fought Danny of course, but none of the civilians were harmed at all.

“Besides, Ember has had to deal with other supernatural beings during the time she wasn’t in the Ghost Zone or in town and Desiree has been around for centuries so she has seen and learned about a variety of things that can help us should someone come looking for me.” Danny stated and few nodded though some were reluctant.

“So you’re letting the ghosts just move in like we have no reason to not be suspicious of them or you for doing such a thing?” Mr. Grey asked and got several glares.

“Mr. Grey, I don’t give a shit what you think. I’m doing this more as a courtesy than an asking for permission scenario.” Danny stated calmly since he wasn’t asking the town for permission to do anything.

“There is another thing to bring up, Mr. Fenton.” Mr. Lancer stated and Danny motioned him to speak. “While the GiW may have Vlad Masters and as such may not be interested in the town right now, that doesn’t mean they or some other government group won’t be interested later and then try to lock down the town.” Lancer stated knowing it was a distinct possibility.

“To hell with the government!” Maurice Foley, Tucker’s dad, shouted surprising many since he was usually a calm man. “Where has the government been for the past two years of ghost attacks and troubles? Where was the government when the king of ghosts attacked us? What good has the government done for us since our problems started? Their agency that’s supposed to handle this destroyed half the town each time they were here and never once paid to fix the damage or apologized! I say we stick to our own and tell everyone else to fuck off!” He continued making many nod since the GiW had caused more harm than good.

“Yeah! The town wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for Fenton. I say if anyone comes after him then they gotta deal with us too!” Dash stated rallying the other teenagers with him and quite a few adults nodded.

Sam’s grandmother then stood making many look at her, “I agree, young Daniel has risked his life, health, body, and everything to protect us when others left us to face the various threats without any form of support or aid being hinted at being given. If that’s how the government and our so-called protectors want to treat us, then I say we can do without them. I say we protect our own over anyone else. Town before the rest of the world! Anyone that wants to threaten your Daniel, has to go through the rest of us to do it.” She stated making many agree and give off sounds of agreement while the few haters were shocked and angered at this turn of events since they couldn’t do anything without the rest of the town turning on them.

Danny merely smiled in appreciation to them all while Ember was smirking at seeing her man get more control of the town. Maybe if she played this right, these women of the town would all be serving her man. She could see a few prospects in Angela Foley, Pamela Manson, Star Smith, Dash’s mother Holli, Principal Ishiyama, Paulina’s mother Trudy, Paulina’s aunt Sunset, Tiffany Snow, Harriet Chin, Connie Fitzpatrick, and the woman sitting beside Val. Each woman had a body and sex appeal that would be very fun for Danny to tame and claim and for Ember to enjoy too.

Of course, she knew a couple of them (Tiffany, Harriet, and Connie) were there just to get info and get close to Danny for more stories to publish and get more popular. Desiree had even confirmed they would be willing to sleep with Danny if it got them more exclusives and hit news for them to broadcast. It also would help them since rumors were circulating that Danny was buying the news station and paper to upgrade it and improve the quality, so Danny would be their boss if the rumors were true, which they were since Danny wanted them to be improved like the rest of the town. Though only the women living with him and Paulina knew it, though Jazz ensured that Paulina wouldn’t be doing any form of gossip or rumor spreading lest she be punished by her mistress.

Ember then broke from her thoughts as she sensed a group of auras approaching and knew Danny did too. The rest knew something was up as Danny was looking towards the outside with a frown on his face. “Figures they’d come now.” Danny muttered to himself before changing into Phantom and flying outside making everyone tense as Ember and Desiree followed him.

Upon hearing explosions and sounds of fighting, people went outside to see Danny, Desiree, and Ember fighting Affinities that were swarming the town. The sight of said creatures shocked them since they looked angelic mixed with demonic forms. Right now, the three ghosts were cutting them down and breaking them as the Laguna swarmed all over.

Maddie and the family weren’t that surprised as Danny had brought a captured Laguna back home to see if any of them could see it. Only, all of them could see it including Paulina. Desiree had suggested that perhaps the amount of paranormal activity in town or even when Danny unleashed his power that the people living in the town absorbed some of the latent energy and thus they could see the Laguna and other entities that couldn’t be seen by normal people.

It was as good an explanation as any so Danny made a note to test it out on others later, but it seemed the Laguna had instead done him a small favor since it would seem the rest of the town could see them.

However, Danny didn’t want to risk damage to the town or anyone getting caught in the crossfire, so he dove to the ground and fired a large _Ghost Ray_ up at the Laguna destroying them while Ember and Desiree got the few stragglers that managed to dodge it. Danny then made a few duplicates to gather the halos and weapons before turning to the townspeople. “Those are Laguna. Invisible to anyone that’s not attuned to the supernatural.” Danny stated making many of them frown.

“But, none of us should be.” Sam stated and Danny nodded.

“Correct, except you’ve all been living in a town where ghosts have been running rampant and the residual energy affected you all, so you can see what normal people can’t. If you take a photo of a Laguna, you’ll see it but anyone else will see the background of the photo without the Laguna in it.” Danny stated making the three newswomen frown in disappointment and the others to frown except for Dash.

“That’s great!” Dash shouted making people look at him weirdly, “Don’t you get it? That means if those winged bastards show up here again, we can help Fenton! Whether it’s us being able to stay out of the way or even helping him fight, we can actually help!” Dash stated making a few of them blink while seeing he was right.

“Interesting proposal young man.” Montez stated before turning to Danny, “I don’t suppose you have any ideas for say, an extra police or security force unit?” Montez asked and Danny blinked.

“Actually, yeah, I do. I just wanted to focus on getting the town stronger before submitting the idea.” Danny stated making Montez nod, “Luckily, the Laguna can be harmed by normal weapons whether swords, batons, cars, explosives, or guns. With enough training, we could have the town secure against any chance of them attacking.” Danny stated making several people nod.

“I see, bring me your proposal and ideas in the morning and we will go over it to see if there’s anything that can be done now.” Montez stated knowing that preventing those things from harming the citizens and property was a must right now.

“Will do.” Danny stated with a nod.

“Then I think we should all head home or to work and try to sleep tonight. Going to be a busy few weeks or months after all.” Montez stated making many of them nod as the large crowd dispersed and Ember kissed Danny’s cheek before heading off with Des for the hotel they staying at with the other women.

Danny then turned as Val and an older woman walked up. Said woman had medium brown skin, flowing raven-black hair, an hourglass figure complete with DD cup breasts and a tight ass with her body being slim and fit, and striking emerald green eyes. Her hair wax tied back with a pink ribbon while she wore a white blouse with a red and black bodice, and a red flowing skirt that had a slit up her right leg. She also had black heels and had a golden hoop earring in her left ear, three gold bangles on her left wrist, and a matching bracelet and anklet on both her right hand and right ankle, both were black with red lines through them.

Danny had to admit she was beautiful in an exotic way and looked her up and down intently before looking at her eyes, “Dancer?” Danny asked since she certainly had the build for it, and she widened her eyes in surprise before giving a sultry smile.

“Good guess.” The woman stated smiling, “So you’re the famous Danny Fenton that my daughter has told me so much about, I have to say, you’re even more handsome than she described.” The woman stated making Val blush in embarrassment.

“MOM!” Val shouted making the woman give a laugh at her daughter’s expense.

“Oh relax honey, you can’t be so uptight if you want to have a relationship, your father is proof of that.” The woman stated making Val huff in annoyance while the woman turned back to Danny, “Where are my manners, I’m Val’s mother, Esmeralda Tarconi.” The now named Esmeralda stated with a smile and her hand out.

Danny merely smiled and shook her hand before kissing the back, “Pleasure’s all mine.” Danny stated making Esmeralda smile.

“Oh, he’s definitely a keeper, honey. If only I was a few years younger.” Esmeralda stated making Val blush and sputter more.

“Oh? Why? Something wrong with your current age or do you think you couldn’t handle me?” Danny asked with a teasing smirk making Esmeralda gain a bit of pink on her face.

“Oh, I would love to try and find out.” Esmeralda stated with a flirtatious smirk, “But, I’m here for my daughter right now. Could you be a dear and take her out on a date? She seems quite taken with you and she won’t take my advice to ask you out.” Esmeralda stated with the smirk still in place and Val blushed further in embarrassment.

“MOM! He’s obviously with Ember!” Val stated while trying to keep the bitter taste in her mouth and the pit in her stomach from killing her at that thought.

“Actually, she’s open with me being with other women, just so long as I tell her everything and no one tries to replace her.” Danny stated making Val’s eyes widen and Esmeralda smirked.

“Oh? So that means I could throw my hat into the ring too.” Esmeralda stated while stroking Danny’s bicep and enjoying the blushing sputtering face of her daughter at the insinuation.

“By all means, I’ll be happy to set a date for both of you.” Danny stated with a smile making the two look at him.

“How sweet of you, but unfortunately we are going to be busy for the next little while as I plan to move here to be closer to my daughter and ensure my idiot of an ex-husband doesn’t keep trying to dictate her life.” Esmeralda stated with a smile and Danny nodded.

“No problem, let me know if you find a place or want a place built. I’m sure we can work out some form of _arrangement_.” Danny stated with a smirk and Esmeralda smiled more and brushed her hands along his chest.

“I’m sure we could too.” Esmeralda stated before laughing as Val grabbed her and started dragging her away.

“Thanks Danny, I’ll talk to you later.” Val stated frantically as she dragged her laughing mother away and Danny just smiled in amusement.

He then turned and headed for the hotel as he had something to do that was relatively important.

**_Hotel_ **

Danny walked through the hotel heading for a specific room intent on seeing the occupant. He had thought long and hard about this and decided to do it after talking with Ember and Desiree, who both confirmed the occupant was in fact in love and willing, but scared to outright admit it. Luckily for him, they had rented out the entire floor to have their privacy and to let everyone spread out as they pleased.

Arriving at the room he wanted, he knocked and waited before it opened to reveal his mother in a red nightgown that showed off her cleavage and let him see she wasn’t wearing a bra. He broke from his eyeing as Maddie spoke, “Danny? What are you doi-MPH!” Maddie started before Danny was on her in a second and kissed her hungrily making Maddie widen her eyes and she tried to struggle, but Danny held her with an arm behind her waist and walked into her room before closing and locking the door.

 ** _###############LEMON START#############  
_** Danny began running his hands on her body as he pinned her to the wall as his right hand went up her gown and grabbed her plump ass and the other grabbed her gown covered tits. “D-Danny, wait, please.” Maddie stated through the kissing only for Danny to shove his tongue into her mouth making her moan and gasp as he licked all over her mouth not stopping for a second.

After a few minutes, Danny pulled back to let her breathe which she did with a deep blush, “Answer me honestly, do you want me to fuck you?” Danny asked and Maddie blushed as Danny stared into her eyes.

Maddie lowered her head and blushed, “Yes.” Maddie stated quietly though Danny still heard her.

“Am I replacing dad, or do you really want me?” Danny asked and Maddie bit her lip, “Answer me.” Danny pressed and Maddie let tears flow.

“I… I want you Danny! I don’t know why, and I don’t really seem to care! I want you to fuck me, love me, care about me, even breed me! I want you entirely and it’s not to replace Jack!” Maddie stated as tears streamed down her face from the humiliation and the full realization that she wanted her son to be intimate with her.

Danny didn’t say anything, he just moved his hands to the straps of her gown and pulled them down along with the gown forcing it to pool at her feet. Danny then raised her head and made her look him in the eyes, “Then I’m going to fuck you. You’ll belong to me and I’ll never let another man touch you intimately. I’ll fuck you every day possible and I will fill you full of my cum until you look like your pregnant. I’ll love you, cherish you, and break anyone that tries to get between us or insults you. You’ll no longer be my mother; you’ll be my lover and milf slut. If you don’t want it then say something right now and I’ll never try to touch you this way again, but if you do, then I’m going to cement the fact that you belong to me and only me now.” Danny stated and Maddie felt her body responding to his words along with her heart fluttering as his words dug deep into her core.

Maddie merely grabbed the band of her red lace panties and pulled them down letting Danny see her clean-shaven womanhood and the wet spot on her panties. “Then take me, please. I want to feel loved and desired.” Maddie stated and Danny quickly kissed her again with his hands roaming her body again and Maddie merely moaned and began tugging on his clothes to get him naked too. Danny solved that with a quick burst of intangibility causing his clothes to fall to the floor and Maddie pulled back and looked at Danny’s body and felt her nipples harden fully and her pussy dripping as she saw his large dick and his body up close.

Danny was doing the same thing as he saw she had EE cup tits with rosy pink nipples with no sag evident in them, a slim and fit body complete with a big ass, and wide birthing hips. Her pink pussy was still fresh looking, and it was quivering against the breeze and her arousal.

Danny then turned her around and pulled her against his chest with his dick nestled in between her big ass cheeks. He then started kissing along her neck and cheek while his hands were playing with her large tits loving how firm yet soft they were in his hands. Maddie merely moaned as Danny played with her tits expertly, in her opinion, and had to squeal slightly as he pinched her nipples since they were sensitive.

She was honestly surprised Danny and Jazz didn’t have more siblings since Maddie wanted to be fucked a LOT after the kids had breast fed on her tits as they were even more sensitive when they were full of milk. Jack though wasn’t always so… accommodating as he didn’t have the skill or stamina to keep fucking her when she was REALLY raring to go. However, Danny was different, she had heard enough of him fucking his ghostly sluts that Danny had plenty of stamina and skill. The latter was being shown as Maddie felt like cumming just from him playing with her tits and nipples, something she didn’t think was possible.

It came moments later when Danny pinched and pulled both her nipples causing Maddie to scream until Danny kissed her and muffled it. Danny began scavenging her mouth with his tongue while continuing to pull on her nipples letting her orgasm continue.

After a few minutes, Danny released her pushed her against the wall with her plump ass sticking out. Clapping his hands onto her hips Danny began groping her ass while burying his face in it causing Maddie to blush and yelp as her son’s nose and lips kept brushing against her puckered anus and her pussy leaked more. She then moaned loudly as Danny dragged his tongue along her pussy, over her asshole, and up her ass crack and kept licking while sucking, kissing, and biting on her ass making Maddie moan as her son worshipped her ass. Jack hadn’t payed even close to this much attention to any part of her and it was making Maddie hornier the more he teased and worshipped her ass.

Danny then licked back down and sucked hard on her clit causing her to scream as the pleasure jolted through her. Danny then went up and shoved his tongue into her pussy and began tonguing her and licking all over. Maddie panted and shook as he devoured her pussy with his lips and tongue and felt him sucking all of her feminine nectar into his mouth and swallowing before she gasped as he shoved a finger into her ass and began poking and prodding everywhere. Maddie shook more as her next orgasm came over her and Danny drank it all down with his tongue pressing against his finger through the small thin muscular wall that separated her birth canal from her anal canal.

She then jolted as Danny slapped her ass on both cheeks and she hissed at the stinging sensation before moaning as the sensation mixed with his attacks on her lower holes causing her to pant and shake more as her legs were giving out and another finger joined her ass. However, they did give out as he pulled his tongue out of her pussy and used his fingers to spread her ass before he shoved his tongue inside and began to devour her ass making her scream as her pussy came again.

Maddie sunk to the floor but Danny had his arms hooked around her hips keeping her ass up and in his face as he kept eating her ass out and Maddie could only lie there and take it as her legs spasmed and her toes curled up with her face drooling on the floor with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. She could do nothing but give encouragement through her pleasure filled sounds as Danny devoured her ass and pussy like it was his favorite food and he hadn’t eaten in days while spanking her occasionally and fingering the one he wasn’t eating out.

Over an hour later, Maddie didn’t fully know how long he was eating her out going back and forth between her ass and her pussy, but she knew she had cum at least 10 times and when she did and he was on her pussy, he drank her feminine nectar down like it was water in the middle of the desert. After she moaned out and came again, Danny pulled back and licked his lips.

Danny then leaned over her body with his dick aimed right for her ass, “I think I’ll take your last virginity, Maddie.” Danny stated huskily and Maddie moaned feeling his dick rubbing her asshole which was twitching and gaping open a bit from his fingers and tongue.

“Y-yesh, it’sh all yoursh.” Maddie stated still cum drunk but coherent enough to fully know what was about to happen.

Danny smirked and kissed her with Maddie returning it for a sloppy wet kiss as Danny pressed his dick in while mounting her like she was a bitch. Maddie could only moan a bit since Danny had stretched a good portion of her ass with his fingers and the slight discomfort she felt was overwhelmed by the full feeling as well as the pleasure.

She had always been curious about anal, but Jack never wanted to even mention such an act occurring between them. However, Danny wanted everything from her, he wanted to experience every part of her and claim it for himself to where there wasn’t a part of her that he hadn’t claimed and owned. He wanted Maddie to be fully his without any part not submitting and belonging to him, and Maddie fucking loved it!

Maddie broke from her pleasuring inducing thoughts as he bottomed out in her ass and his cum filled balls slapped her pussy sending jolts of pleasure up through her. Danny groaned as her ass was like a warm velvet vice around his dick, “Damn, your ass is tight.” Danny groaned as he began working his dick slowly to build some momentum to fuck her in earnest and Maddie just moaned and groaned as his scorching hot dick worked her ass while he held her hips.

Danny drew back all the way until just the head of his dick was in her ass before he slammed back in making Maddie gasp in shock and pleasure and it only continued as Danny did it another six times before he began to just straight up fuck her ass. Maddie just moaned and groaned while having enough brain function to twerk her ass for him and buck her hips to meet his thrusts sending more pleasurable sensations through her as his balls repeatedly slapped her pussy and clit with the smacking noises filling the room on top of the wet squelches of her ass sucking his dick in and her own moans.

“Ah, D-Danny, more! Take my assh! Break it, tame it, make me an anal bitch for you!” Maddie moaned out in desire and want not at all ashamed that her son was ruining her asshole.

Danny smirked and leaned down making her moan as he angled his dick more and it hit more spots. He then pushed his right fingers into her mouth, and she moaned tasting her anus on his fingers as he kept thrusting down into her and Maddie was sure the outline of his dick was visible at her belly.

That thought alone made her cum hard and Danny grit his teeth as her ass clamped down a LOT to where he was amazed his dick wasn’t in pain from how tight she was. Maddie’s pleasure was only heightened by the fact her nipples were brushing against the carpet given the way her body was angled right now, and Danny’s thrusts were pushing her down against the carpet. She wasn’t sure if she was going to be able to walk tomorrow, but it would be so worth it.

Maddie then gasped and released a squeal of surprise as Danny hooked his arms under her legs and lifted her up with him still fucking her ass and she moaned lewdly as he was hitting even deeper now and faster due to him slamming her down as he pushed up. “Look at yourself, Maddie. Look how much of a slut you look like.” Danny stated and Maddie shuddered in pleasure as she saw he was holding her up in front of a mirror and could see her fucked silly expression as well as his dick going into her ass and her vagina leaking a small waterfall.

It wasn’t the sight of a scientist, a loving wife, or a dutiful mother, this was the appearance of a bitch, slut, or whore enjoying a man using her as such. Maddie merely moaned as her pussy gushed even more as the sight was triggering her body even more.

Time went by with Maddie and Danny taking a variety of positions with Danny kissing her or sucking on her tits sending more pleasurable bursts through her while his dick still plundered her ass.

However, all things must come to an end and in this case it was Danny’s incoming release, which was why he had her on her hands and knees again fucking her full force and Maddie could tell what was coming as his dick was twitching rapidly within her and she wanted it, badly! Hence why she was tightening her ass and thrusting herself back against him.

It only took another minute or so before Danny rammed his entire dick up her ass and came with a grunt while Maddie squealed as her biggest orgasm so far ripped through her as each spurt of cum from her new lover shot into and filled her ass and sent another mini-orgasm through her. Danny merely grunted and kept thrusting as he came forcing the cum to go fully into Maddie and prolonging her orgasms and inflating her stomach a bit.

When he finished, he pulled out and Maddie fell to the floor panting in bliss as Danny pushed his thumb into her ass to keep his cum in there. “We’re not done yet Maddie, not by a long shot.” Danny stated with a grin as Maddie shuddered and he carried her to the bed.

**_In another room_ **

Jazz was moaning in pleasure as Paulina dutifully sucked on her tits, which she swore had gotten bigger and liked it, as she thrust the strapon into Paulina’s pussy rapidly. Paulina only moaned and sucked and licked her mistress’ tits obediently finding that she was starting to enjoy her acts with her mistress and that her tits, pussy, and ass were becoming delicious to her. The more she pleased her mistress. the hornier she got and the more she enjoyed pleasing her.

Her mistress making her do perverted and humiliating things only made her horny and ready to fuck. Whether it was not to wear panties when she was in her cheerleading uniform, keeping a vibrator in or on her, wearing a microkini in public, or eating her mistress out in a secluded spot they could get found in. It didn’t matter what or when, and the feel of possibly getting caught only heightened her sexual need and release.

She broke from her musings as Jazz pulled her head back and looked in her eyes, “Say it slut.” Jazz ordered and Paulina whimpered as Jazz was grinding the strapon into her even harder.

“I love you, mistress.” Paulina whimpered and Jazz kissed her heatedly before breaking it.

“Again.” Jazz demanded as she thrusted again.

“I love you, mistress.” Paulina stated moaning this time and Jazz flipped her over onto her hands and knees and began to really fuck her.

“Again.”

“I love you, mistress.”

SLAP

Jazz slapped her ass, “Again.” Jazz ordered slapping her again.

“I love you, mistress.” Paulina moaned out with her face down and her hair obscuring her face which kept Jazz from seeing the ghostly green glow appearing in her eyes and it increased in intensity each time she said her command. “I love you, mistress.” Paulina stated again as Jazz kept spanking her and Paulina repeated her order every time Jazz slapped her ass further reinforcing her influencing and conditioning to fully become Jazz’ woman.

**_Down the hall_ **

**“Ah yeah, that’s it, baby doll. Keep licking my pussy just like that and don’t forget my clit too.”** Ember stated as she looked down at the 13-14-year-old Danielle currently naked showing off her budding low C cup tits and her cute little ass. Danielle was also licking Ember’s pussy while groping her butt while Ember had a hand in her raven colored hair.

“Yes, mistress.” Danielle stated as she wanted Ember to help her with sex and getting ready for when she eventually presented herself to Danny to claim her. Ember had agreed, but Danielle would be obedient and compliant with her orders as well as addressing her properly.

 **“Good girl.”** Ember stated before she leaned back further and pressed Danielle’s face into her asshole making Danielle smell her pussy and lick said asshole. Danielle complied having done this multiple times whenever she wasn’t in school and Ember wasn’t fucking Danny.

Ember had fully explained that she could fuck Danny when she was ready, but she had better learn to lick and suck pussy and tits since Ember would fuck anyone Danny did and make sure they never tried to take her place as his alpha bitch. Danielle was fine with that, it would be a little unrealistic if Danny and she became serious enough that she could have authority over all the girls he was drawing to him and be his wife, but she was fine with being Danny’s woman… though she’d only submit to certain ones. Danielle had no problem serving some of the women, but she was in no way, shape, or form going to be a bitch that just fucked and sucked every woman no matter who, that was reserved for woman like Paulina. The latina had been such a bitch and brat about a lot of things, so why not make her into a submissive slut for them to enjoy?

Danielle broke from her thoughts as Ember pulled her up pressed her face against Ember’s tits and Danielle dutifully began sucking and licking while a hand went down and began fingering Ember’s pussy. **“Mmm, you’re learning. I’ll have you as an expert slut soon enough, then I’ll refine you to be a perfect whore for Danny that he’ll fuck like crazy.”** Ember stated already having plans to make sure Danielle was addicted to her pussy and tits so even after Danny did fuck her, Danielle would still want her pussy and be her little cunt lapper slut.

Sure it was manipulative and underhanded and taking advantage of her lover’s surrogate daughter, but hey, Ember was a ghost and a bitch so sue her. Besides, Danielle was going to do this anyway, might as well drill it into her to the point she loved it.

Also, since Des was being a dutiful slave for her master and Ember by extension, she’d let her train Danielle too since a little magic would let Ember and her have some more natural appendages to train Danielle instead of strapons as well as helping Danielle “blossom” into her body’s assets.

However that could come later, right now Ember was merely making her an expert oral pleasurer and teasing her developing body to make sure that by the time she was 16, Danielle put every other girl at or around her age to shame. Oh yeah, Danielle would be a bombshell head turner once Ember and Des were done stimulating and letting her body become more developed, but she’d belong to Danny and Ember.

Ember then hissed in pleasure as Danielle nipped her nipple sending pleasurable shocks through her body while Danielle’s fingers sped up and she slipped another finger into Ember’s ass. Ember moaned as Danielle kept pleasing her and showing the past week of training had been fruitful and was eager to see what a few months or maybe even years of training would do to the girl.

Ember could hardly wait to find out and give the girl said training.

**_IN YET ANOTHER ROOM_ **

**“Mmm, that’s it, keep licking me. Take my magic into you as you service me.”** Desiree moaned as she had the three MILF clones pleasuring her. Helen was sucking on her tits and getting some magically filled milk, Liz was licking her pussy and drinking her magical nectar, and Lilah was tonguing her ass getting the magical lubricant from her ass. Said three were doing this because 1) they were horny, 2) they wanted to fully learn about sex as Vlad only educated/gave them the most basic of things for that area, and 3) Des was funneling some of her improved magic into them both to make their bodies even sexier and to help make them stronger.

Des had started this by seducing Helen like she had Maddie and offered to help her fully learn about sex as well as getting Danny’s attention. Then she used Helen to get Liz and then both to get Lilah and began training the milf clones in a variety of sexual items and services as well as drilling into each of them a preferred form of sex and pleasing their partner.

Helen was the titjob queen for obvious reasons and got as much pleasure, if not more, as she gave from said act. She also became highly sensitive on her breasts and loved to suck o other women’s tits too.

Lilah was an anal slut and loved playing with and being fucked in her ass as well as licking and sucking on asses. She’d gladly suck off a dick or strapon after it had been in an ass if the person wanted or dutifully luck and suck the cum out of another woman’s ass.

Liz was the blowjob queen and loved sucking dick no matter the condition; meaning if it had been in a pussy, ass, or another mouth didn’t matter; she’d suck it and love it. Of course, that also got transferred to her loving to suck on clits and pussy.

Des wasn’t lying to them when she said her magic would improve them and make them sexier. It was just also fully cementing their preferring forms of sex to ensure her master got a variety of sexual partners and fun. She knew from her playing with Maddie that she liked all three things, so why not give her master a full set? One to suck, one to give titjobs, one to take it up the ass, and one to do them all of said activities with them all loving to get fucked in their pussies.

It also imprinted on them to be patient and be ready to have sex whenever Danny wanted it. They could be sexy/slutty, make seduction and enticement attempts, but they were not to ask for sex or attempt to push Danny into sex until he came to them. Desiree did add some stipulations for some rare circumstances if the need did arise, just to be safe. She wanted her master to have plenty of satisfying women, but she knew too many attempting to get him would be a little TOO suspicious and he may try to stop what she and Ember were doing with the other women to prepare them for him. Desiree couldn’t have that since her master deserved it if for no other reason than he was her master, so even if it was done behind his back, she would ensure that the women were trained, “programmed”, and ready to fuck whenever he was willing to take them.

Desiree had been part of a harem, so she was fully aware of the proper training and etiquette that should be followed by the slaves/concubines and would ensure all of the women in her master’s harem knew their place and duties. Of course, that meant spreading their lips, legs, and ass whenever Danny wanted and to never try to usurp Ember’s place as the leader of the harem. Desiree could sense Ember after she mated with her master and knew fully well that she was devotedly in love with Danny and would ensure all the women in his harem would be kept in line and ready to serve Danny and his needs.

Although, Desiree also knew someone else that could be a sister wife/fellow alpha to Ember and help her keep the others in line, Desiree just planned to mention it later on to Ember so she could decide and Desiree would explain why said woman would be fitting as a sister wife/fellow alpha for her.

For now though, she had three milfs to keep training to be addicted to sex and devoted to her master. **“Suck harder, Helen. Liz make sure you pay attention to my clit. Lilah, I want your tongue in my ass and don’t forget to kiss my ass like a good butt-slut.”** Desiree instructed and the women nodded as Helen began sucking harder and flicking Desiree’s nipples with her tongue. Liz began fingering Desiree while licking and sucking on her clit. Lilah spread Desiree wide and began to shove her tongue up Desiree’s ass while kneading her butt.

Desiree merely moaned and sighed in pleasure. While not as good as her master, they were getting better and soon they’d be perfect milf whores for her master and any women he took into his household.

Desiree also made a mental note to make sure each woman was properly “motivated” to sleep with women since she wasn’t about to have anyone hogging her master and the girls wouldn’t either as their training finished. Plus, if they were going to share, then they were going to have to lick pussy and suck tits since Ember would be fucking them all too, so either she’d teach them the hard way or Desiree could make them more inclined to do so through her magic. Maybe even both if she and Ember were feeling particularly nasty towards the girl.

She broke from her thoughts as the girls each hit a sensitive spot, **“Oh yes. Mmm, you’re shaping into such wonderful whores. By the time I’m done with you, you’ll be perfectly slutty and able to be proper whores for Danny.”** Desiree stated and three moaned as their training imprinted that to be a good thing and very pleasurable.

Desiree knew they’d be like this anyway once her master started fucking them, but why have him go through the trouble of training when Desiree could expedite the process and let him enjoy the benefits. It’s not like they didn’t love and want to give themselves to him anyway, so she wasn’t forcing them to do anything.

She idly wondered when her master would start using his darker desires to advance himself. However, she wouldn’t bring it up lest he confine himself even more, but she hoped he’d do it since he needed to be dark at times and light at others, which was why she was all to happy to let him be so rough and brutal when using her since it let him vent and she got to be of use and get sex.

If she let him do it enough, it would help let his darkness out and be more willing to use it. As his slave and bitch, it was her duty to ensure he got to use it and vent. Once these women were done being trained, they’d be giddy to let him use them in the same way.

**_Back in Maddie’s Room_ **

Maddie was moaning and gasping into Danny’s mouth as she and he were locked in a tight embrace and making out like a couple of teenagers. Maddie was on her back with Danny on top of her and sawing his dick into her pussy softly making sure she felt every centimeter of his dick enter and leave her with the head repeatedly kissing her womb. His hands were also kneading her tits and ass while keeping her ass from leaking.

After he finished with her ass, Danny had devoured her pussy for another three orgasms for Maddie and it was only through her resonated connection to Danny that she was staying awake. After the pussy eating, he had bridal carried her to the bed, laid her gently on said bed, and then proceeded to make love to her mouth with his tongue making her moan and return it eagerly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

After about 15 minutes of making out, Danny had pulled back and looked in her eyes before aligning her dick with her pussy. _Do it Danny, make me your woman entirely. My pussy, my mouth, my hands, my ass, my tits, my everything belongs to you. You own me and I belong to you entirely. I trust myself to you completely and utterly and no one else will ever touch me except for you._ Those had been Maddie’s words when she saw he was about to take her pussy, which was arguably the final step to forever lose their status as mother and son, but she didn’t care. She realized that she had stopped seeing him in that light a long time ago and just couldn’t admit it, but now she’d gladly strip in the town square and suck on Danny’s dick before spreading her legs for him to show everyone who owned her now.

She could admit it.

She could feel it.

She couldn’t deny it at all.

She no longer loved Jack.

She no longer thought of Jack as the perfect man for her.

She no longer wallowed in sadness about his death.

She was no longer afraid to move on.

She had a new love of her life, if not the one true love of her life.

She had someone willing to be with her in all ways and destroy the world if it hurt her.

She had someone that could own her body and still connect to her soul and speak to her on an intellectual level

She had replaced Jack with a better person and lover.

She was in love with her son.

She was in love with her _FORMER_ son.

She was in love with Danny Fenton and was going to devote her life to being with him in all things and in all ways. Damn the consequences and anyone that tried to stop them.

Danny was her lover, her lord, her owner, her one true love, and her master, not her son. He stopped being that the moment Maddie lusted after him and then gave into the temptation and pleasure of it all. And she would NEVER regret such a thing so long as she lived.

Of course, after her verbal consent and near begging, Danny slipped into her birth canal and both moaned and groaned in approval. Maddie because Danny reached deeper, stretched her further, and felt better than Jack ever did. Danny was because she was by far the TIGHTEST woman he had fucked so far and it was somewhat hard to believe she had given birth twice with how tight she was.

Not that he was complaining mind you.

And so the two began making love passionately with Maddie embracing her lover happily and wrapping her arms and legs around him and neither removing their mouth from the other and ensuring they breathed through their noses. The whole time, Danny was sawing his dick in and out of her at a mild pace wanting to make love now and he’d fuck the shit out of her later.

Maddie didn’t seem to mind, in fact her pussy was gushing and spraying him as they went and Danny could feel her tightening her pussy up around him. Maddie couldn’t honestly remember the last time she had such… love filled sex before. She could practically feel Danny’s love, lust, and desire for her through their bond, Desiree had explained some things about it but Maddie was a bit preoccupied at the time, namely Desiree rapidly fingering her pussy and kissing her tits in the shower. Anyway, the connection was wonderful as she could feel Danny putting his passion and love into fucking her needy pussy and it was better than anything Jack had ever done with her.

If she had known she would be getting this from Danny, she would have jumped into bed with him MUCH sooner than this.

Des had been right about one thing though, Maddie couldn’t ever imagine herself fucking or loving another man now. She belonged to Danny, mind, body, and soul in their entirety and no man would ever touch her this way again. Sure, Des and Ember would touch her in this manner, but only if Danny wanted or allowed it. While she did owe Ember and Desiree for helping make this happen, she still belonged to Danny and unless he allowed it they would never taste her body again nor would she pleasure theirs.

Oh, she knew it was likely that Danny would allow/desire it, but why not tease the two ghost women, if only just a little?

Maddie broke from her musings as Danny left her mouth and latched onto her tits making her moan loudly in pleasure as he kept fucking her soft and lovingly while his mouth was rough and forceful with her tits.

The two in combination were too much for her and she screamed in pleasure as she came hard and Danny grunted as he was set off and came in her pussy filling her womb. However, he didn’t stop as he kept fucking her and letting his cum fill her birth canal only for his dick to push it at her womb and continue to make her orgasm as Danny kept orgasming as well.

However, it had to stop sometime and Danny was first to stop as his cum finished entering her and her pussy milked his dick for what was left inside it. Maddie merely gasped and shuddered in the pleasure as she let her legs fall to the bed and Danny slumped forward onto her.

**_###############LEMON END###############_ **

Maddie and Danny panted as Danny had his head on her tits with his dick still firmly in her pussy as both were basking in the afterglow of the sexual fun they just had. “That… was… incredible.” Maddie stated breathlessly as she had never felt so satisfied and filled than she did with Danny.

“Agreed.” Danny stated as he got up a bit and hovered over her face before kissing her lovingly and Maddie happily returned it with her arms around him.

When the two separated, Maddie looked into his eyes with longing, devotion, and love, “Did you mean it?” Maddie asked and Danny raised an eyebrow, “Did you mean it when you said I’d be yours forever and you’d never let me go or leave me alone?” Maddie asked with longing and hope in her voice and Danny smiled before kissing her softly.

“Yes, from now on you’re Maddie Fenton, my sexy badass MILF of a girlfriend and slut.” Danny stated with a loving smile before it turned lustful at the end and Maddie shuddered before grabbing him and pulling him back into a kiss and relocking her legs around his lower back.

Their moans, groans, and screams of pleasure, and screams of devotion from Maddie, echoed out all night long as Danny fully cemented to Maddie that she was his and he’d never leave her.

**DONE!**

**Next time will be a lesser timeskip, some advancements in other relationships, and some advancements around town. The chapter after will be a major timeskip and begin pushing into the DC items and world with some more relations, advancements, and plans. The chapter after that should be the Animated Series item I want to do. So chapter 7 should be us getting close to Justice League starting.**

**Dash’s mom has no name or ever makes an appearance, so I’m putting another character in as her: Holli Would from Cool World**

**Paulina’s Mother is Trudy Proud from the Proud Family and her aunt is Sunset Boulevardez also from the Proud Family.**

**Val’s Mother is Esmeralda from Disney’s Hunchback of Norte Dame.**

**Well that should be it, see y’all later!**


End file.
